Blind Date
by TWISTEDART
Summary: AU Lacey- Everything has happened in Twisted but this is a flash forward of around six years. Rated T. One character may be controversial to some. But please, do not insult this character as it is based on my brother and his life as I know it. But it adds another dynamic to my story
1. Chapter 1

**If Only I Could Know His Thoughts**

"Please. Just let me put on your shoe." Lacey begged as she had been for over fifteen minutes.

Phoebe stared at Lacey empathic with her plight. Phoebe had learned not to interrupt Lacey at times as this. Lacey didn't like it. Therefore, Phoebe stood back just watching Lacey do what she did best. Take care of him.

"Aaaah..huuuhh..AAAa.." The raven haired three year old began to wail. He pushed his wrist to his forehead as his tongue stuck out of his mouth. "Uhhh..uhhh."

"What do you want, Thomas?" Lacey had named him Thomas because she doubted she'd make it through the pregnancy with him. Thus…doubting Thomas. "Say the word or Mommy won't give it to you."

"Uhh..Uhhh." Thomas pushed his wrist into his forehead. He then began to smack his wrist against his forehead harshly.

"Thomas Daniel Porter!" Lacey grabbed her son's hand. She forced his eyes to look at her. "I will sit you down in the thinking chair. Now say what you want or you don't get. Do you understand?"

"Wa..wa..wa." Thomas smiled. He was proud when words would come from his mouth. "Wat..water."

"Very good." Lacey rustled Thomas's curly black hair. "Mommy is so proud of you."

Phoebe stood waiting with a glass of water ready for Lacey to give her godson. "Here, Lacey."

It made Phoebe proud that Lacey had chosen her over all her friends to be Thomas's god mother. She loved the child like he was her own.

"Thanks, Phoebe." Lacey handed Thomas the glass. "Now let's get that shoe on. Sarita will be here any minute."

"EETA. eeta." Thomas said proudly as he stuck out his foot. "Eeta gggo."

"Yes." Lacey relaxed with a sigh. Lacey's eyes moistened as she pushed the shoe on Thomas's foot. "You look so much like your daddy."

Lacey turned as a tear snuck out of her eye. Her son was a spitting image of her ex boyfriend. However, the boy's mind was hidden deep within the beauty of the child. Lacey was lucky to get even a resemblance of a word from the boy. She worked since he was one trying to get him to articulate what he wanted in some form rather than grunts.

"Guess who's here. Aunt Sarita!" Sarita walked through the kitchen door. She leaned to kiss Thomas's cheek. His stare focused on anything but her eyes. "How's my boy today?"

"Being stubborn as usual." Lacey stood up. "Are you sure I can't go?"

"I'm positive." Sarita patted Lacey's back. "He's so clingy to you, Lacey. If you want him to go to preschool. You have to let go a little. He'll be fine. Don't forget Marie is there."

"Yeah." Lacey laughed. "She'll definitely look out for him."

Marie was Jo's and Rico's four year old daughter. She excelled in pre-school. She was tested high.

"I'll be there too." Sarita held out her hand to Thomas.

"I know. It's just I've never spent a whole day without him." Lacey ran her hand through Thomas's hair again. "Remember pretend today, Thomas. Pretend you're the size of an ant."

Sarita smiled knowing that was Lacey's way of making Thomas not be too loud with his squealing. Thomas would be quiet if he pretended to be an ant.

Sarita loaded Thomas into the car seat in her car. She pulled away watching Lacey in the rearview mirror. She knew Lacey would be crying with Thomas going to his first day of preschool. Sarita turned her attention back to Thomas, who was now playing some type of mathematical game on his handheld computer.

Sarita remembered muddling through college without a clue about what she wanted to do in life. When Lacey told her that Thomas was diagnosed with autism, Sarita knew her calling. She immediately chose a path in autistic studies. Thomas and other children like him would be aided by her. The intelligence that hid deep inside the child would be sought after by her.

She studied his handsome face. The same face that had caressed Danny's seemed to be blessed upon the boy. The boy began to rock back and forth in excitement. Sarita couldn't resist running her fingers through his unruly hair. She loved this child as much as if he was her own.

Sarita pulled up at the school. She inhaled deeply as she glanced at the small boy still mesmerized by his game. "Time to go, kiddo."

"Mama." It was the only word that he never stuttered. "Mama?"

"You're going to try something different today, Thomas. Mommy is going to work. You're going to school." She pushed a curl back that fell into his face.

He didn't seem to notice anything. Not even her. But Sarita knew that autistic children may look distant. However, they were there listening to every word said.

Sarita breathed out anxiously as she walked in to the classroom clasping to Thoma's hand. "Hello, Ms. Dinsmore. This is Thomas Porter."

"Hello." Ms. Dinsmore bent down to shake Thomas's hand.

Thomas stared passed her and rocked on his heels. "Mmmm…Mmmmm." He hummed.

"He's missing his mother." Sarita took Thomas's electronic game.

"Go play with the others, Thomas." Ms. Dinsmore smiled. "He's so cute. He looks just like Danny. Has Lacey ever heard from him? I can't believe the guy skipped out on her when he found out she was pregnant."

Sarita pulled Ms. Dinsmore to the side. "You as well as every one else knows better." It was odd taking up for Danny after making Lacey miserable in high school over him. However, with the years came maturity. Danny didn't even know of Thomas's existence. " Danny went out of the country after his mother died and never  
returned. He could be dead for all we know. What we do know is he'd never leave Lacey. Not the way he loved her. But she told him she moved on. She had no clue she was pregnant at the time, Jana."

"I'm sorry. There were so many rumors. Lacey has dedicated her life to that boy. I wish Danny was here to help her through this." Janna regretted her earlier words. "Especially considering how wealthy Danny is."

Everyone had seen Lacey's and Danny's dedication to each other. They dated on and off until their junior year. Then Lacey and Danny realized that no one held a special place in their heart's like each other. They were inseparable throughout the remainder of junior year and partially through the senior year. They had even won Homecoming Queen and King their senior year. However, life hadn't afforded the teens to continue their relationship. Lacey moved away to Seattle her senior year not long after the homecoming. Her mother had been hit by a drunk driver in a head on collision. She was taking Clara to a gymnastic meet. Clara lived through the crash but was left in a wheelchair. Judy had died instantly. Clara and Lacey had to move to Seattle with their father. Lacey was dedicated to taking care of Clara. Danny and Lacey tried the long distance thing at first but soon Karen Desai was diagnosed with cancer. Danny moved to Arizona not long after so Karen and he could be with his grandmother .

Karen died two years after Danny's graduation. Lacey showed up at the funeral. They made love even if they weren't in the relationship at the time. Thomas Daniel Porter was conceived that night. Lacey never told Danny due to circumstances she preferred not to mention. She would raise her son on her own.

"So.. I hear Archie will be coming home for good." Sarita changed the subject.

"Yes. He plans to marry me on his return. How's Scott?" Jana placed some crayons on each of the tables.

"Great. We are celebrating two years together. " Sarita giggled.

Her laughing was interrupted by a small child crying. He lay at the feet of Marie and Thomas.

"Thomas!" Sarita ran up. "What did you do?"

Thomas stood staring into space. Ms. Dinsmore helped the crying child to his feet and wiped his tears on a tissue.

"He didn't do anything,Ms. Sarita." Marie placed her small chubby hands on her waist. "I did."

"Oh. And why did you do that?" Sarita could have sworn this child was Jo's clone.

However, it was attitude only. She looked nothing Jo. But her unique beauty was the beautiful mix of pale skin,blue eyes, and soft chocolate colored hair. Who knew Rico and Jo could create something so beautiful. But her attitude was all Jo Masterson.

"He called Tommy stupid." Marie's lip jutted out and began to quiver holding back tears. "Tommy isn't stupid. He's really smart. And he's my best friend."

"I know, Sweetie." Sarita embraced Marie. "But you don't have to protect Thomas. Okay? He'll make friends. But as long as he has you. He'll be fine."

"Okay." Marie sniffed. "Come on, Tommy. Sit with me. It's almost story time."

"Shew." Sarita sighed. "Here we go."

Thomas just stared ahead rocking. He listened to the book as he bit his lip. "Hmm..hmmm."

"Thomas, the others can't hear if you hum." Jana said sweetly not really sure to handle a child like Thomas.

Thomas continued to rock and hum. Sarita touched Thomas's arm. "Sshhh."

"Let him read." Marie spoke up. "Tommy can read really well. His mommy taught him."

"Oh. Can he now?" Sarita winked at Ms. Dinsmore.

"He can." Marie took a book from the shelf. "Will you read for me, Tommy?"

Thomas looked up with a smile. He took the book. "Once upon a time in the land of Og."

* * *

"Are you still worried?" Jo touched Lacey's shoulder.

"I think I'm just missing him. I just wish I knew what he was thinking." Lacey placed a cup of coffee in front of Jo.

"You don't have to serve me coffee." Jo shook her head. "Lacey, I gave you this job as secretary not as my personal go for."

"I know. I just want to stay occupied." Lacey sat down at the desk. "I miss him so much."

"Why do I have a feeling you're no longer talking about our precious Tommy?" Jo touched Lacey's hand.

"I try, Jo. Danny was everything to me. It is hard to find dates considering I'm a single mother to an autistic child. If it wasn't for Thomas." Lacey blinked her eyes trying to compose herself. "I'd not make it. I just feel like I'm muddling through life barely keeping my head above water. Sometimes, I feel guilty for not telling Danny about my pregnancy."

"But you knew he'd stay if you told him." Jo took a sip of her coffee. "Or is that what you wish you'd had done?"

"Of course, I think about it. But you know what happened. What Danny's new girlfriend told me. They were engaged and she was pregnant with his child. I didn't want Danny resenting me or our child. There was so much he had to get away from after his mother's death. Moving out of the country was good for him. I was only old memories. His fiancé was who Danny wanted. I couldn't allow his and my child to grow up with Danny being quilted into staying with us. I wasn't only sacrificing our love for Danny. I was for my own child. I'm not as noble as you think." Lacey blinked twice. "Sometimes, I wish I had still told him of our child. I guess because I'm sure he'd have stayed. Danny didn't love me anymore. He had moved on. Danny was engaged. His life was turning into something great with the job opportunity."

"I knew you were sacrificing for Danny." Jo sat back. "So what did Dr. Klein think about Thomas's going to school?"

"He said that it would be good for him." Lacey leaned on her elbow. "I can't keep him in a bubble. I just don't understand why Thomas is how he is."

Jo rolled her eyes knowing Lacey wanted Thomas with her. "There's not always an explanation of things. Life happens. He's a great kid."

"Yeah. He is." Lacey scrunched up her nose as she smiled revealing her dimples "I just wish Danny could meet him. I guess I didn't expect he'd be gone this long. I miss him more every day. Danny probably doesn't even remember I exist."

_Knowing, Danny._ Jo thought to herself not wanting Lacey to know her thoughts. _He misses you more._

_"_By the way, I have a friend who needs a date to ..." Jo smiled hoping Lacey would at least consider it.

"No. Don't start." Lacey rolled her eyes. "Just because Thomas is in school, doesn't mean I'm going to start dating."

"His name is Trevor Canton. He is an architect from New York City..." Jo blew out a breath of air. "He's hot..."

"No." Lacey refuted. "That is the end of it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Visit to a Grave**

"Hi, Mom." Lacey placed the bouquet of fresh flowers on the tombstone. "I miss you." She then placed flowers on the grave next to Judy's. "Hi, Clara. Your little Tommy is doing fine. He still doesn't talk much. Dr. Klein says he's highly intelligent. Just withdrew in himself. Dr. Klein said that maybe something happened with Danny and my DNA. Whatever that means. " Lacey sighed as she rubbed the letters on the tombstone. "That makes it sound like Thomas is a mistake. Like he was never meant to be. I get so angry at people pitying me and my son. They don't see how perfect Thomas is to me. Thanks for listening. Thanks for loving my son."

Clara was always such a blessing to Lacey during her pregnancy. Many thought that Clara was on obstacle to Lacey when in reality, she was a gift. In some strange irony, Clara wasn't the burden as most thought. She was Lacey's life saver. Lacey's love for Danny had thrown her into a huge depression when Danny moved out of the country. Taking care of Clara kept Lacey feeling needed and wanted. When Lacey found out she was pregnant with Thomas, everyone pitied her. Not Clara. Clara was excited about the new life coming into their world. Lacey breathed out as she thought about the first time Clara saw little Thomas.

_Lacey placed the new baby in Clara's awaiting arms. Clara beamed at Lacey. "He's beautiful."_

_Samuel's arms encircled his daughters and his new grandson. Clara's frail body had taken on some harsh times with the therapy. Clara was willing to suffer just for this moment of holding her nephew. Lacey smiled as she handed Clara a receiving blanket._

_"He looks just like Danny." Clara took Lacey's hand. "You did really good."_

_"He's a big guy." Samuel said proudly. "Just like your grandpa. Huh? Fella."_

_"Look at all that hair." Sarita stood in the door with her new boyfriend, Scott. _

_They had always flirted around the idea of being more than friends. Scott came back into Sarita's life in college. It seemed that all the old group became friends after Danny and Lacey started dating again in their junior year. But Scott and Sarita only started to date in college._

_"He's got a full mop head just like Danny." Lacey beamed. "He's so chubby."_

_"Are you breastfeeding? Because if he's anything like his daddy, he'll be latched on to those things forever." Jo ran her finger over the baby's cheek._

_"Jo!" Rico stated with embarrassment._

_"Good Lord, Rico." Jo chuckled. "I meant he'd be eating a lot. Get your mind out of the gutter."_

_Scott laughed at the banter of his new found friends. He wondered why he let Archie keep him distant from them because of jealousy over Danny. He'd never really got to know Danny Desai. Those that spoke of him including Sarita, seemed to admire him. Scott found it strange considering the guy seemed to have deserted his very young pregnant girlfriend and Sarita's past hating on Danny._

_"Clara, I want to name him Thomas." Lacey giggled at the reason for that name. Doubting Thomas from the Bible. "I'd like you to pick his middle name."_

_"Me!" Clara looked up overjoyed at the prospect. Her head was wrapped in a bandanna to hide her baldness. Clara's body was slowly dying due to her immune system unable to recuperate after the crash. But at that moment, holding the newborn baby in her arms. She had been given an honor of helping name him. So she felt like a queen. "Daniel."_

_"Daniel?" Samuel laughed as he ran his finger over Thomas's chubby leg._

_"After his daddy." Clara winked. "I liked Danny."_

_"We all liked Danny." Jo jutted up her eyebrows._

_They all shared a good laugh. It was a well known fact that Danny Desai had grown from the gorgeous teen to an even more gorgeous man. It was easy for the group of friends to laugh at their jokes than to face Danny didn't even know he had a new son in the world. Cara__ died shortly after Thomas was born. It seemed she held on to just see his face. _

_Clara's last words to Lacey were "Thomas Daniel is special, Lacey. He's brought more joy into my life than I could have dreamed for."_

_Clara's last request was to hold the baby. Thomas had cried consistently. But when placed in Clara's arms, he seemed to calm. It was an unspoken bond between Clara and the baby. When she passed, Lacey felt another piece of her life being torn away._

Lacey allowed a tear to trickle down her face. She whispered. "I love you and miss you."

"We both do." Samuel walked up placing a single rose on Clara's grave.

"Thomas made her so happy at the end." Lacey smiled at her dad. "She held on for so long to meet him."

"Lacey, I know you don't want to hear this but you need to move on from your sister's death. I know that you were her caregiver for so long. Now you are Thomas's world." Samuel bent down next to his daughter. "You're 24 years old. You need to take care of yourself sometimes too."

"Dad, Thomas..." Lacey began to explain that her son took most of her time. However, her father interrupted.

"..Is in school today. Nothing major has happened with him. Don't get angry but you both need time away from each other." Samuel held up his hand in defense. "Trust me. I know you love that boy more than life. We all do. You're a beautiful woman, Lacey. That isn't only outside but inside. You deserve happiness too. I'm sure Thomas can share his mommy with someone."

"I'm not ready." Lacey stood up from crouching from her sister's grave.

"Not ready for what, Lacey?" Samuel stood up towering over his daughter. "To give up the love of Danny."

"I didn't say that." Lacey stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "This has nothing to do with Danny Desai. I was over him years ago."

Samuel raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

"Dad." Lacey bit her lip as she sighed. "Danny is married in London or Paris...or wherever his millions took him. He's got a wife and a child. I've moved on."

"Fine. If this is true, go out on a date." Samuel nudged Lacey with his shoulder. "I know a guy..."

"NOT you too!" Lacey stepped back. "First Jo and now you. Are you tag teaming me?"

"Maybe." Samuel laughed. "You do know we're not going to shut up until you concede."

"Fine! One blind date then leave me alone."

"Deal." Samuel placed his arm around his daughter's shoulder. "I'll call Jo to set it up."

* * *

Danny ran his hand along the marble tombstone before kneeling beside the grave. "Mom, I miss you." Danny closed his eyes before pushing the dark tendrils of hair from his face. "I know I haven't been by..." Danny cursed out loud. "Why am I talking to a dead person?"

Danny stood up as her ran his hand over the gravestone again. "I love you, Mom. I don't think I told you that enough. Well, I told you ever day when I found out that you had cancer. Was that enough? I know one thing for sure, I never told her enough. I miss her, Mom. I don't know why I can't get her out of my head or my heart. We were teenagers for goodness sake. We were just two kids. How in the he## did I fall so much in love when we were both so young?"

Rain began to pepper slowly down on Danny. He glanced up furrowing his eyebrows. Was that Lacey with her dad in the distance?

Before Danny could get to them, Lacey and Samuel were running to their vehicle to get out of the rain. Danny almost made it to their car so he could stop them. All he wanted was to see Lacey's beautiful face again. But he noticed through the rare glass of the car, there was a car seat. Danny stopped and ducked behind a tree. Was Lacey a mother? Danny swallowed the bile that came up to his throat. It had been four years since he last saw her. Of course, she had moved on. Of course, some man was lucky enough to have Lacey Porter as his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreaming of His Touches**

Lacey warily walked into the house. She could hear Thomas's screaming from the driveway. Phoebe stood with her hands on her hips staring at Thomas. He was holding a box of ice cream. His face was a mess as it was covered in chocolate swirls.

"Oh Thomas." Lacey grabbed the box from his hand. "What happened?"

"I told him 'no'. He threw a fit. I still said 'no' until after dinner. You heard him screaming." Phoebe pushed back sweat drenched hair from her forehead.

"So you gave into him?" Lacey asked not showing judgment.

Phoebe was a life saver since the day she moved in with Lacey. After Phoebe's divorce from Cole Farrell due to a teen pregnancy, which tragically ended in miscarriage, Phoebe needed a friend. Lacey was that friend. It was neither Cole or Phoebe at fault in the divorce. They really didn't know each other well enough to marry. They married for a child and it didn't work out. Cole and Phoebe resented each other for that. However, it taught Lacey that marriage based on a pregnancy only caused more problems. She would not do that to Danny and herself.

"NO." Phoebe said defensively. "But he just ...he was screaming... so I let him have his way." Phoebe swallowed. "He was crying for you too."

"Thomas Daniel Porter!" Lacey jerked him up surprising Phoebe that she wasn't going to melt at Thomas crying for her. "First, young man, you are going to shower. Then you are going to sit in the thinking chair for a half hour while I make supper. The last thing you are going to do is tell Aunt Phoebe 'Sorry'."

"It's okay, Lacey." Phoebe started to clean up the mess Thomas made.

"NO." Lacey snapped. She saw the startled look on Phoebe's face at her anger. "I'm sorry. I'm exhausted. But no it's not okay. Thomas knows how to behave. He just is taking advantage of you. He always does you and dad. He is used to both of you spoiling him. So when you finally stood your ground. He got angry." Lacey turned back to Thomas. "That isn't going to work in this house! Is it Thomas?"

Thomas cocked his head sideways staring at the ceiling. He frowned as the fact that he made his mother angry hit him. He rocked on his heels and began to hum.

"Go." Lacey said with a cracking voice.

The day was difficult. She missed her son. She wanted to impress Jo so that Jo didn't think it was a mistake to hire a friend. Lacey also wanted to impress Jo's colleagues with that fact. So Lacey had reorganized files, put data into data base on the computer, and many more tasks that impressed both Jo and her colleagues. However, it was menial labor as far as Lacey was concerned. It didn't matter the job. She was proud that she had a way to take care of her and Thomas. She had been supporting her little family with cleaning homes as well as the money that Clara had left to her due to the insurance claim from her mother and her death. But Thomas's and Clara's care took the majority of the money. Lacey needed more money to make ends meet. Therefore, Phoebe approached Jo with Lacey's predicament. Jo hired Lacey immediately as her secretary. Phoebe worked with her brother on short documentary films. The pay wasn't much but it was a career Phoebe loved. So Lacey let Phoebe move in rent free if Phoebe would help with household chores and care of Thomas. It worked out for both women. Samuel moving in a year later worked out as well. He was retired and added that income to needs such as car expenses and utilities. However, Lacey knew that more money was needed to keep up with expenses that seemed to pile up with having Thomas. She felt her son deserved the best. Therefore, he would get it.

"I'll bath him." Samuel walked into the house. He could see Lacey was ready to cry. "Come on, Tommy."

The boy latched onto Samuel's hand and walked away. Lacey sat at the table. She lay her head down and began to sob.

"Aw. Sweetie." Phoebe walked over to her. As she sat down, she caressed Lacey's back. "Just let it out. You've earned the right to cry."

"I miss him so much." Lacey rolled her head on the soft quilted place mat. "Danny could help. Maybe he could reach Thomas where I can't."

"Honey, you've done miracles with that boy. I've heard him read. I remember it took forever to potty train him. But you had him reading words at two."

"But why can't he say the words to me? He can read on the level of a 7th grader. But he can't tell me he loves me. Or say things he wants." Lacey sniffed as she sat up.

She heard Samuel yelling. "Thomas Daniel Porter! Get back here!"

Thomas ran bare butt to Lacey. He encircled her in his small arms. He nuzzled in her neck with a grunt. Then he let go. Still his eyes never focused on his mother. But his arms remained around her neck. He then walked back to Samuel. Samuel shook his head as he escorted Thomas back to the bath tub.

"Seems like he tells you he loves you without words." Phoebe stood up. "I'll make your favorite tonight."

Lacey smiled as she wiped away tears. Her baby loved his mommy. Words weren't necessary in Thomas's life when it came to expressing his love for her. But Lacey wanted more for her son. She wanted him to be able to look at a friend and say words in a conversation. She wanted him to have everything all mothers wanted for their children. Most of all, she wanted Thomas to say 'hello' when he finally met his father. Yes. Lacey thought of that day often. She wasn't sure it would ever come but she did dream of the day that Thomas met Danny.

Lacey watched in exhaustion as the family ate the dinner. It was great that Phoebe had made Lacey's favorite. But working and caring for Thomas was taking a toll on Lacey. She smiled as Thomas got up to walk around the table.

"Sit down, Thomas." She said lowly. Her voice sounded with defeat. "Eat dinner."

It was this way every night. Thomas would circle the table two or three times between bites. Sometimes, he'd steal food off other's plates. Lacey was adamant about that not happening. However, she did see Samuel sneak him pieces of dessert when he thought Lacey wasn't looking. Lacey allowed this little indiscretion as it made Thomas giggle. He loved being in with Grandpa pulling one over on Mommy. She was strict with the boy. But some things even a Mommy could overlook to see a smile on that gorgeous face.

"Lacey, why don't you allow us to clean up." Phoebe noticed Lacey's dark circles under her eyes. The girl was exhausted and it showed.

"I'll clean him up." Lacey stood to get Thomas.

"No. Grandpa promised Tommy I'd clean him up." Samuel rubbed Thomas's hair. "Then he's going to read to me."

Samuel had moved in with Lacey after his life partner, Mitch, left him for a younger man. Mitch took his money and his dignity when he left. Samuel threw himself into Lacey and her son after that. They were a strange support system with Lacey, Phoebe, and Samuel as their own little family along with Thomas.

"Please." Lacey giggled. "Only sports this time. The last time you had Thomas read you the paper, he quoted weather charts for a week."

"Deal." Samuel picked Thomas up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Now, you go get a nice long shower and a good night's sleep." Phoebe touched Lacey's shoulder. "I don't want to see you again until morning."

"Thanks, Phoebe." Lacey walked slowly upstairs. She knew that Thomas had weaseled out of his punishment. She was too tired to make sure that he faced it this night.

"Sometimes…" Samuel sighed. "I wish she'd think of herself once in a while. She needs to live a life without all this."

"I know." Phoebe agreed. "I love Thomas. He's great. But I love her too. Lacey makes everything about him. She needs a little me time."

"I think I have her talked into a blind date with that Trevor guy that Jo keeps raving about." Samuel watched as Thomas walked around the table again picking up a piece of broccoli as he went.

"Oh. Yeah. He works with Rico at the university. Right?" Phoebe scraped the dishes into the garbage disposal.

"Yes. I hope they click. Lacey needs to forget Danny ever existed." Samuel picked Thomas up in his arm. "She needs a life without thinking of the _what ifs_ with Danny Desai."

Lacey heard their words as she stood up at the top of the stairs. She closed her eyes as she made her way down the hall. She started the shower and stepped in to the hot spray.

"I'll never give up on you." Lacey whispered as she pushed her face under the water. "My heart won't let me. I wish it would. Oh how I wish it would."

_"That's good." Danny whispered as he opened the door to the shower.  
"Hi." Lacey smiled with a blush. "I knew you'd be here."  
"I'm always here." Danny ran his fingers across Lacey's cheek.  
"You look bigger." Lacey touched Danny's well defined chest.  
Danny glanced down. "Really. I thought I was about the same. You are lonely. Aren't you?"  
"Danny." Lacey slapped at Danny's wet chest. "You know what I mean, naughty boy."  
"Naughty. Huh?" Danny grabbed Lacey around the waist. His lips crashed down on hers as his tongue begged for access to her mouth. He pulled back. "I'll show you naughty."  
"Please do." Lacey giggled as Danny picked her up to push her against the tile wall.  
His body soon was joined with hers. They made love like always. Both enjoying every inch of skin with light feathery touches.  
"I've missed you, Lace." Danny whispered.  
"I've missed you too, Danny." Lacey whispered back._

Lacey opened her eyes to the pounding on the bathroom door. She blinked as tears mingled with the water of the shower.

"Lacey, Sweetie." Phoebe's voice echoed from behind the door. "Tommy is ready for bed. He insists Mommy put him to sleep."

Lacey turned off the shower. "Okay. Tell him I'll be there in a second. To go ahead and lie down."

Lacey heard Phoebe scurry away. Lacey dried quickly. She placed one of Danny's old Green Grove High Soccer jerseys on before making her way to Thomas's bedroom. Lacey crawled in behind Thomas. She brushed back his hair with her hands. Phoebe and Samuel stood at the door for a few seconds enjoying watching the small boy relax at the most gentle touch from his mother.

"Mommy's baby. Mommy's boy. Mommy's angel. Mommy's joy." Lacey sung lowly in Thomas's ear. He closed his eyes at his mother's made up song. "I'm your mommy. I'm your girl. Oh but Thomas…you are my world."


	4. Chapter 4

** Time to Live Again**

"Come on, Lacey." Jo glanced over at Phoebe. She gave her a knowing look. "He is a nice guy."

"This is true. Trevor is a very handsome guy and nice." Phoebe agreed. "He has lots of money too."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "I am not a gold digger. I am trying. But you both are making me nervous. I'll go out with Trevor. Now let it go."

"Trevor is a really nice guy." Jo repeated as she chewed on her straw. "Listen. Try to have some fun."

"I can't believe you set me up on a blind date." Lacey moaned as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Not exactly." Phoebe sighed out before grinning broadly. "Your dad and we did."

"Uggh. I'm too nervous to be going on a blind date." Lacey closed her eyes.

She reached over to push a stray curl from Thomas's forehead. He had fallen asleep on the drive over. It seems that pre-school was too much for him today. He had a break down. Therefore, Lacey had to go get him. Luckily, it was at her lunch time. Lacey tried to explain to Jana Dinsmore that not having chocolate milk in the cafeteria is what upset him even if he didn't drink but the white milk with strawberry powder, which Lacey provided in his lunch box. Over the course of the last two weeks, Thomas had grown accustomed to the chocolate milk displayed right by the white milk. When the lunch person forgot to put out the chocolate, Thomas had broke down in a fit. Instead of explaining to Thomas, he was expelled from school for the rest of the day.

"The last I heard Danny is married with his own children now, Lacey." Jo stared at her lifelong friend. "He hasn't even contacted me since his mother's death. Or..." Jo admitted despite knowing it would make Lacey angry. "You know me. I would have told him about his son. You need to try and live again, Lacey. You can't build your life around Thomas. You deserve more than that."

"Listen." Lacey tossed down her napkin. "I'll go on a date but no promises. I feel railroaded in to this already. Find me a man that you think I may like. I'll go out."

"How about you go on ten blind dates?" Phoebe held up her hand before Lacey could speak. "I don't mean if you find the right guy. I mean if you don't like the guy then go out with more than one date. Sarita, Jo, and I will pick out three dates for you. Well, Jo gets four because she has put up with you longer."

Lacey could see the concern in both her friends eyes. She hated they worried about her. The truth was that Thomas had taken over her life. She hadn't been on a date since he was born with the exception of one man. Jeffrey Ross was a good guy but Thomas didn't care for him. Or he didn't care for Thomas. She could tell that Jeffrey preferred Lacey not Thomas. But they were a package deal. They had even got engaged but that ended when Lacey overheard Jeffrey calling group homes for children like Thomas, as he put it.

"Fine." Lacey conceded. "Ten blind dates. IF I happen to find someone who I enjoy, I don't go on any more dates but that guy. But if I don't find a man, I go on ten dates. Then I expect you all to leave me alone."

"Deal." Jo and Phoebe stated simultaneously.

"I can't wait to tell Sarita." Phoebe giggled. "She already knows a guy if you happen not to like Trevor. By the way, he's gorgeous."

"Oh brother." Lacey chuckled at her friends.

* * *

"Desia, get yourself out here." Cole threw a soccer ball against the wall to bounce back to him.

Danny came walking out of his bedroom followed by a tall blonde in spiked heels. He had on a pair of low hanging jeans with boxers. His hair was down in messy tangles making it obvious that he had just got up. He had an angry look on his face.

She rubbed down Danny's bare chest. "Can I see you again, Danny?"

Danny took her hand from his chest. He kissed it quickly trying to be cordial considering the blonde was just in his bed. For the life of him, he didn't remember inviting her home with him. "I told you to leave last night before you went to sleep. I tried to wake you up. I had to sleep in my floor."

"You didn't have to." The blonde smiled as she licked her lips seductively. "I didn't mind if you cuddled with me. Now answer my question. When can I see you again?"

"I don't allow girls to stay all night." Danny tried to explain as nicely as possible. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm not into commitment."

"My name is Alli." She huffed out before grabbing up her purse and marching out the door. The door slammed causing all the men to look towards Danny.

"Whoa, Danny. You cut all ties with that beautiful lady." Cole laughed as he nodded towards the slammed door.

Bruce Flannery, the fourth friend of Danny's crew, grabbed the ball as it bounced towards Cole once more. "Danny is a confirmed bachelor, Cole. Or did you forget?"

Charlie walked out of the other bedroom rubbing his tired eyes. "Can you guys quiet down? I got in late from work. Danny and his Barbie made a lot of noise last night. Quit bringing home screamers, Danny."

Danny plopped on the sofa. "I only met her last night, Charlie." Danny picked up the morning newspaper and turned to the stock page immediately. "How was I to know she was a screamer?"

Danny was known for one night stands. However, even those were few and far between. He usually was a loner, who dove into his projects. Danny had invested his money in various lucrative adventures. This proved only to make more money for him. Basically, Danny was already a millionaire. However, his business savvy made him even more wealthy. Those adventures also was the reason Danny was back in the United States. He had a little project that Desai Enterprises needed to look at.

Cole, Bruce, and Charlie followed Danny around taking advantage of that wealth. Charlie was Danny's older brother by an affair Vikram had with one of his many females over the years. They had spent time together in juvie before Charlie came to Green Grove wanting to take over Danny's life. Things changed when Danny found out Charlie was his older brother. They decided to put Vikram's past to the past. Cole was Danny's best friend from high school. Danny allowed Cole to enjoy what wealth Danny had while Cole skated through life without much goals. Bruce was the only friend that didn't come from Green Grove or was hooked to Danny's high school years. Bruce was actually an employee of Danny's who kept Danny up to date on his business adventures in the state.

"You need to settle down with one girl, Danny." Bruce plopped his feet on the table. "You need to let go of your break up with Angela. That was four years ago. It is time to live again."

Both Cole and Charlie turned quickly to stare in Bruce's direction. They both had a strange knowing look on their face. Danny scowled before he threw the newspaper on the table. Without another word, Danny marched out of the room in a huff.

"What?" Bruce shrugged as he glanced at Cole and Charlie. "Danny hasn't been the same since his mother died and Angela broke up with him. I'm stating the obvious."

Cole rolled his eyes before bouncing the soccer ball off of Bruce's head. "You're clueless, Dude."

Bruce rubbed his head due to pain from the ball hitting it. "How so? Danny won't even think of letting a female be more than a one night stand. Let's be honest, that doesn't happen often. The guy can get more dates than I can count, but he chooses not to. He needs to put Angela out of his head."

Charlie plopped down on a barstool beside the counter. "Danny was never into Angela. His problem is not Angela."

"Oh. Bull. He hasn't been the same since ..." Bruce started to say.

"Since Lacey Porter." Cole interrupted before picking the soccer ball back up to bounce on his knee. "Danny hasn't been the same since seeing Lacey Porter again at his mother's funeral."

"Lacey Porter?" Bruce placed his hands behind his head. "I never heard of her. If Danny was so into this Lacey character, why haven't I heard her name before?"

"We're not allowed to say her name when Danny is around." Charlie and Cole stated simultaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trevor is Not Danny**

Lacey took in a deep breath after she kissed Thomas goodbye for the third time. She heard Phoebe and Samuel talking to a man with a deep baritone voice downstairs. Thomas was sitting in the corner of his room playing with his legos. Lacey checked herself in the mirror before making her way to secretly peek at her blind date.

Wow. He was good looking. He was probably 6'5" tall and seemed to have a muscular build. The date was supposed to be semi-casual. Therefore, Trever was dressed in a light gray sweater with darker gray dress pants on. Lacey swallowed remembering how Danny looked in that type outfit. Then she shook her head promising herself she wasn't going to do this tonight.

Lacey exhaled before nervously walking downstairs. She had on a slim fitting pair of jeans topped off with a light beige sweater. It fit her figure perfectly. Her hair was in loose waves framing her gorgeous face. Trevor glanced up with a shocked look. He'd have to thank Jo later. Lacey was breathtakingly gorgeous just as Jo had described her. When Lacey smiled, Trevor was lost in her charm. He was a goner due to her dimples and perfect smile.

Lacey almost giggled like a school girl when she noticed Trevor's looks were very much like a young Denzil Washington. The actor was always her mother's favorite. Lacey had to admit. He was gorgeous just as Jo said.

"Hello." Trevor spoke first. "It is very nice to meet you, Lacey."

"Hi." Lacey said coyly before placing her hand in the crook of Trevor's arm. "It is nice to meet you too. Are you ready to head into the big city?"

"Yes. I hope you like the restaurant I picked." Trevor stated as he placed his hand over Lacey's hand. "I live not far from the place. I eat there often but never get tired of their food."

Lacey gave Phoebe and her dad a side eyed glare because both were gawking at her and her date. Finally, Lacey reminded Phoebe to make sure Thomas got his medicine at 7 pm sharp and no later or he would not sleep. That was partly to remind Trevor that she had a son. Jo had told Lacey she informed him but Lacey wanted that point clear.

The date was going well as Trevor was being the perfect gentleman. He was interesting to talk to as well. Lacey didn't have much to say. However, she did enjoy his explaining about his family. It seems Trevor came from a large family of six sisters with him being the baby of the family and the only boy. Lacey laughed at his explaining his sister's still treating him like a baby despite him being thirty years old.

"Jo told me about your mother and Clara." Trevor smiled sweetly allowing Lacey to know that Jo had informed him of Lacey's life.

"Jo likes to talk too much." Lacey returned his smile. "She has always been like that. I guess I get used to it after all these years. But now I have nothing to talk about." Lacey grinned shyly. "Except Thomas. Did she tell you about my wonderful son?"

"She did." Trevor reached out and placed his hand gently over Lacey's. "But I'd love to hear more about him."

Lacey chuckled under her breath. "Thomas is an ornery thing. But I love him more than life."

Lacey felt the warmness of Trevor's hand over hers. She tried to forget the way Danny would lay his hand over hers when they went out to dinner as a young teen couple. He had long put behind him the whole fiasco of flaunting his money for her. Their dates had turned into wonderful conversations of their future. Danny had made it plain that some day he wanted to marry Lacey.

Lacey made sure to push those thoughts back as she started to talk about Thomas. "My son is a genius at math. Seriously, he can work out small equations faster than a calculator at times."

"Really?" Trevor said stunned. "Jo said he was autistic. Isn't he only three as well?"

Lacey didn't take offense of Trevor's questions. A lot of people didn't understand her son's diagnosis. "He is. But sometimes, autistic children have special talents for things. They are known as savants. Although I'm not sure that Thomas is. He is still brilliant."

* * *

Danny pulled back his shoulder length hair and secured into his patent bun style. He rubbed his fingers over temples as he listened to Bruce drone on. Charlie blinked a few times knowing his younger brother wasn't really into the business meeting. Danny had acted strangely since visiting his mother's grave in Green Grove over a month ago. Charlie had a suspicion that he knew exactly why Danny was off kilter. Danny probably had seen or something reminded him of the woman who had stole Danny's heart from his youth. Lacey Porter was in Danny's blood. The boy had tried and failed to get over her. But Danny still considered Lacey the love of his life despite the many years that passed without seeing her.

"It boils down to the business you invested in is costing more than it is making." Bruce glanced over at a few more men sitting in three piece suits around the long oak table. "It is such a small business in such a small town. We all know that Green Grove is your hometown, Mr. Desai." Bruce always made sure to speak to Danny with the respect of an employee when around other colleagues. "But this business is not making us anything. Like I said, it is costing us."

Danny glanced over at Charlie, who like the rest of the men in the room, wore a suit and tie. Danny was the only one casually dressed. The twenty four year old was the man in charge and he let every one know it. Some of the men were in their forties and resented that Danny Desai held their future in his hands. Danny wasn't a very personal boss either. He barked out orders and all did as he said. Of course, when it came down to it, Danny always knew best in the long run. He really was intelligent about how to make money.

Charlie loosened his tie. "The business will not close. We need to find another way to make this a success."

Bruce pushed back his flaming red hair in frustration. "It is such a small..."

"I know how small the company is, Bruce." Danny stared defiantly at his friend. "But I am not closing the doors. That is finale." He glanced around at the men around the table. "Find a way for that business to make money or I'll find someone who can. End of story. This meeting is over."

The men, including Bruce, exited nervously. Charlie stayed behind to speak to his younger brother. Danny leaned back propping his feet on the table.

"Jo really is doing her best with this company. She has no clue that you are the silent proprietor." Charlie knew Danny was helping Jo out with this business adventure.

Jo was CEO of the small company. The company sold small items around the area of New York and even shipped some items to other cities. The products ranged from scented candles, gourmet coffees, and various flavored teas. The company was based off of one small café. It was a risky venture of a small coffee café that reminded all that entered it's doors of the coffee shop in the old tv series friends. They even featured poem readings, singing, and art displays by the locals. This type café was much more desirable for New York City. The residence of Green Grove would usually travel for an atmosphere like this. However, Danny remembered Lacey talking about wanting something like this café when they dated in high school. She spoke of wanting to have reminders of the things she loved in Green Grove to sell in other parts of the world. Therefore, Danny opened the business a little over two years ago. He had hoped that Lacey would apply for manager position. However, she did not. When Danny saw that Jo applied and not Lacey, He hired her. Unknown to Jo or anyone else, Danny was the sole owner to this small failing business.

Charlie leaned his elbows on the table. "Maybe if we cut out the product part of the business. We could just keep the small café open. Johnny Cakes shut down due to the owner dying last year. The café may bring in some money but the product line of _Love Laced_ could be eliminated."

"No." Danny closed his eyes as he sighed. "I can afford to lose money on this. I make more money in one hour than this small business loses."

Charlie rubbed his chin wondering if he should bring up the obvious. "You saw her, didn't you?"

Danny opened his eyes then stared at his older brother. "Don't."

Charlie knew Danny didn't like mentioning Lacey or Jo. Jo because there was a friendship bond that Danny always thought would be there. But that changed when Jo actually thought he could murder someone. Lacey was another story entirely. From the time Danny was ten years old, he had developed a crush on Lacey. When he returned to Green Grove, he understood his draw to Lacey was romantic. The last two years of high school while Danny and Lacey dated, he fell deeply in love.

"Just answer me, Danny." Over the years, Charlie and Danny had built a relationship as brothers should. Danny gave Charlie a large amount of money as well as hired him to be a part of Desai Industries. Charlie was basically set up as second in charge. Charlie had grown to love his younger brother. That caused Charlie to worry for Danny as well. "Don't bottle up, Danny. It's me."

"Yeah." Danny stood up. He walked to the large rectangular window overlooking the city. "I saw her when I was at Mom's grave." Danny leaned his hand against the stainless steal framing around the window. "It is so hard, Charlie. It still hurts."

"I know." Charlie did know.

When Danny's mother died, Danny wanted to see Lacey again so badly. He was going to declare his undying love for her if she'd have him. He would travel the world with her and take Clara too. He figured Clara would love it. Or Danny was willing to settle down anywhere Lacey wanted. He would held make Lacey and Clara his family as he had always dreamed. Danny even had the perfect diamond ring picked out for Lacey. He would never propose on the day of his mother's funeral. However, he planned on proposing after spending time getting to know Lacey again. He knew his heart had not changed. Lacey's heart must have. Because the day after they made love, Lacey told Danny she had moved on from him. He needed to go and that their lovemaking was a mistake. It was only left over emotions that should not be revisited.

Danny's ex-girlfriend, Angela Canon, showed up at the funeral. It wasn't strange for Angela to be at his mother's funeral. She was very fond of Karen. Danny and Angela dated his first year out of high school. It didn't last long. When Lacey told Danny it was over for good this time, Angela seemed to be there to try and pick him up. They dated for a month or two before Danny once again broke the relationship off.

What Danny didn't know was that his ex girlfriend, Angela Canon, had conspired to rid Lacey from Danny's life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**We Meet Again Part I**

Jo crumpled up a piece of paper before tossing it across the room with a frustrated grunt. Lacey placed a hot cup of coffee on the desk top in front of Jo.

"Are you okay, Jo?" Lacey picked up the pile of papers to be filed.

Jo looked up concerned then sighed. "Sorry. I got a sudden order from people in charge that this company needs to come up for a reason to keep our _Love Laced_ product line. I have to be in New York by the day after tomorrow. TWO DAYS!" Jo twirled her finger in her short blonde locks. "I know that the company is losing money. I do. But I have no idea how to fix it. I even suggested getting rid of the product line and sticking with the café only."

Lacey sat down in front of Jo. "That would make a lot of employees out of work."

"Yeah." Jo scratched the back of her neck. "It doesn't matter. According to this guy, Bruce Flannery, getting rid of the _Love Laced_ products isn't an option for the owner."

"Who is the owner? Maybe you can speak to him or her directly to see what this person wants." Lacey picked up a scented candle from Jo's desk.

Jo shrugged. "I don't know. Whoever it is, this company is just a pet project of his or hers. I've tried to follow the paper trail but it leads from one company to the next. It seems the owner is in charge of corporate take overs to make himself or herself profits. Any way, this company is nothing compared to the long list of big money makers."

Lacey ran her finger along the label on the candle. "You know, Jo. I love these products. But I never liked how they are advertised. To me, the candles, coffee, teas, well, they always seemed liked very family, small town things. The packaging on these remind me of Victoria Secret rip offs. _Love Laced_ to me was always about the love of family being laced in things that reminded of home. I never thought _Love Laced_ as sexy." Lacey placed the candle back on the desk. "This pink with black lace always made me cringe."

Jo looked up with a huge smile. "You are a genius! Pack your bags, Lacey Porter. You're going to New York with me. Also get ready to put in an all night here tonight."

"Jo..." Lacey shook her head. "I can't. You know that. Thomas..."

"Get Phoebe to bring him here. Tell her to bring the video camera and Tyler too." Jo threw her feet up on the desk. "Shoot me some ideas of how to make this a quick family product."

Lacey felt a quick jolt of her old self when thinking about the prospects of being involved with saving the product line. At one time, she had wanted a future in art or some type form of art. Perhaps, this would be her one moment to concentrate on her love for something rather than her son. He was still the most important priority but it was nice to feel like the Lacey before Thomas consumed all her time.

Soon, Lacey had her sketch pad out drawing up a new packaging campaign for the product. Thomas was beside her drawing on his own paper with washable markers. He seemed proud to be doing just like his mommy.

Tyler nudged Phoebe whispering. "That is family. Right there. If Jo wants to package family, lets do it right."

He began to film Lacey and Thomas working side by side. Phoebe smiled then turned to Jo. A Loved Lace candle was placed in front of Lacey and Thomas. Then a cup of hot tea was as well.

"What else?" Jo glanced at Tyler hoping his years in wanting to be a film maker would pay off for them.

"We can pull some photo editing on the candle and tea bag when Lacey gets the new packaging drawn up." Tyler crossed his arms after placing his camera down. You need to make Rico, Marie and you on that large front porch of yours. Maybe allow Marie to be playing with a jump rope..."

"Hula hoop." Phoebe added quickly causing a small chuckle to come from both Lacey and Jo.

"Yeah. Anyway, Rico can walk out from the house and hand you a cup of coffee. He can sit down and drink a cup too as you both watch your little girl play. I'm sure the owner of _Love Laced_ will change up for real actors but this is to get them an idea of where we're going." Tyler rubbed his hands together. "Lacey is brilliant. This family angle is golden."

Phoebe, Tyler, and Jo continued mauling over ideas as Lacey continued to work on her packaging campaign. Lacey only stopped when she felt her phone buzz against her hip. She smiled when she saw it was Trevor on the caller I.D. She tussled Thomas's hair before standing up and walking away to speak to him.

"I was thinking that I could pick up my new favorite person and her son." Trevor said in a smooth voice. "I'd like to get to know Thomas. I hope I'm not moving too fast but I would love to see you again."

Lacey smiled feeling a newness to moving on. "I'd love that, Trevor." Lacey glanced over at Thomas, who was now pacing around the room touching various objects as he went. "But I have to work late tonight. I do have good news though. Thomas and I are going to be in New York City tomorrow night. Jo and I have a meeting with the owner of her company the following morning." Lacey drew in air. "I'm not ready for Thomas to meet you. He needs established and constant things in his life. I'm not ready for that step. But I would love to go out for lunch tomorrow. I have a friend who will keep an eye on Thomas."

The next day was spent with trying to get their ideas together for a presentation. Jo begged and pleaded for Lacey to go with her for the presentation.

"Please, Lacey." Jo pressed her lips together. "This was your idea. You need to be involved. Being a secretary is fine. But let's be honest, if this works, you sold the product.

"Fine." Lacey took a deep breath. "I've lived for Thomas so long, I forgot what kind of person I was and who I wanted to be. This is exciting. By the way, Trevor is really nice." Lacey grinned. "We're going on our second date when I get to New York. Can I ask you a favor? Will you watch Thomas while we go to lunch?"

"Of course. I'm bringing Marie along so he will feel more at ease. Besides, she wanted to see the Big Apple as she put it." Jo stated as she noticed a large town car pulling up. "This is our ride."

The luggage for a three night stay was loaded into the car by the driver. Thomas moaned as he felt weary about stepping into the unfamiliar car. Samuel embraced Lacey then kissed Thomas on the cheek.

"Good luck with the presentation and with Thomas being in New York." Samuel stated as he shut the door after Thomas and Lacey climbed in.

Rico came running up with his four year old daughter on his hip. He had a pink duffle bag swinging on his arm as he scurried to the car. "I packed snacks, her dolls, some extra wipes for cleaning..."

"It is New York City, Sweetheart." Jo laughed as she leaned to kiss Rico quickly. "I'm sure we will be fine. We're not going across the world. We only decided to spend a few nights in case they want us to do more work on this new campaign." Jo again stole a kiss from Rico. "You're the best. Now wish us luck."

"Good luck." Rico said as he reluctantly told his two girls goodbye. "Bye, my sweet Marie."

"Let us go, Daddy." Marie rolled her eyes at her dad. "Get a grip."

Rico laughed as he closed the door to the car. The ride was fine until they reached New York City. Then the traffic sounds ,such as honking cars and sirens, caused Thomas to get slightly agitated. Green Grove was quiet compared to New York City. He began to hum and cry as he placed his hand against his forehead. Lacey calmly pulled out an Ipod.

She stuck earphones in Thomas's ears after whispering. "Mommy is here, Baby. Listen to the music."

Thomas stared out the window as he calmed down to the music playing on his Ipod. It wasn't long until they settled into the nice hotel room provided by the owner of _Love Laced_. Thomas was enjoying touching and smelling things as he walked around. Marie got out her dolls and played with them on one of the two large hotel beds.

Lacey slipped into a nice cotton print dress as she pulled her hair back into a neat pony tail. She smiled as Thomas came up and touched her dress. He ran his hand over the dress as he hummed.

"I'll be back, Thomas." Lacey bent to kiss his cheek. "Mommy loves you."

"Mama." Thomas's small arms went around Lacey's waist. "My mama."

Lacey took a deep breath after Thomas scurried away to pull out his Legos. He began to build something as he stared out of the large window in the room at the big city. Trevor soon knocked on the hotel door. Jo opened the door and invited him in. Marie knew Trevor due to his friendship with her parents. She ran and jumped into his arm wrapping him in a hug. After Trevor put Marie down, he glanced over at Thomas. He was a gorgeous child. However, the only part of his looks that reminded him of Lacey was the child's skin tone. Trevor smiled at Thomas but Thomas was too busy in his world of building with Legos. He didn't even notice Trevor enter the room.

Trevor escorted Lacey out to start their day. He hoped that she enjoyed the simple café he picked for their lunch date. It was a small café that had an outside eating area.

"This is nice." Lacey stated as the waitress brought over her lemon iced tea. She touched a flower that Trevor had placed before her. "I could get used to this pampering."

"You're worth pampering." Trevor flirted. "I really am enjoying getting to know you."

Lacey chuckled as she took a sip of tea. She placed the drink back down. "I am enjoying myself too, Trevor."

They continued to talk about the presentation as well as other small talk. Lacey had to admit to herself that it was a nice change of pace from her usual day. Things were going good until the unimaginable happened.

"I have it under control." Bruce laughed as he slapped Danny on the shoulder. "Trust me."

Danny shook his head. "I don't like surprises, Bruce."

"Let him work on this, Danny." Charlie had no clue what Bruce planned for tomorrow mornings presentation. But Bruce seemed excited about it.

"Can we not talk business and just eat?" Cole interrupted. "I'm starved."

"Fine. Let's eat here." Bruce walked to the small café eating area.

Danny stopped mid stride when his eyes met with Lacey's eyes.

* * *

**Note: Sorry if this is a slow build. I can see that some are not liking my story . All I can say is not all stories will be liked. For that I apologize. As far as Lacey and Danny being away from each other for years and not trying to make contact and still hung up on each other. Well, when they were children, they were separated for years and still hung up on each other. My reasons for this will be explained and it may seem rather silly but it is what it is. LOL. To me, Lacey is far from weak. So what if she is still in love with Danny. That does not make Lacey weak. She is very strong to me as she is a single mother with a special needs child, who she put above her own wants and desires. That is far from weak. That is VERY STRONG TO ME. I happen to like writing this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We Meet Again II. **

Danny could feel his breath being knocked from his gut. He felt his mouth run dry as he stared at her. He didn't even realize it when the word slipped from his lips.

"Lace."

That was all he could say in a low guttural whisper. Lacey didn't know what she felt. All she knew was it felt like time had stopped, the earth had halted spinning on its axis, everything froze into this one moment.

"Danny." Lacey stood as if it was a struggle against gravity. Her heart thudded loudly against her chest. She wanted to throw her arms around him yet she refrained.

Danny's eyes traveled Lacey's entirety before finally ending up on her lips. He stepped forward invading her personal space obviously lost in the moment. He would probably have kissed her had Charlie's hand not grasp his shoulder. After all, there was a rather large man next to Lacey, who could very well be her husband.

Trevor cleared his throat trying to bring his date out of her haze. Cole was the one to finally break Lacey and Danny out of their trance.

"Lacey." Cole stepped up quickly embracing her in a friendly hug. He let go. "How have you been?"

Lacey felt the fog clear from her head as she took a deep breath before answering Cole. "Fine." She remembered her date suddenly. "This is Trevor." That was all the introduction she felt any of them needed especially Danny. She was sure his wife and child or children were near. "Trevor, this is Cole, Danny, Charlie, and..."

Lacey made sure to put Danny's name in the middle of the introductions. She wanted to make sure he wasn't brought particular attention to. Bruce smiled as he looked between Lacey and Danny.

"I'm Bruce." He stuck his hand out to shake Trevor's hand. "It is nice to meet you both."

Trevor nodded uncomfortably as he watched Danny's eyes never leave Lacey. Cole and Charlie shook Trevor's hand as he offered it to them. When he offered a handshake to Danny, everyone thought Danny wouldn't notice since his gaze was still fixated on Lacey. However, Danny stuck out his hand and shook Trevor's hand as his eyes pulled away from Lacey.

"Nice to meet you." Danny firmly shook Trevor's hand. "Danny Desai."

Trevor had heard of Danny. Anyone that was anyone in the big business world had heard of Daniel Desai and Desai Industries. Although, Danny's young age caught Trevor off guard. The man didn't look a day over twenty five and that was stretching it. Trevor worked closely with students studying corporate law at the University where Rico was a Physics professor. Desai Industry's corporate take overs were used as examples of how to legally ruin people's lives, as Trevor called it.

However, there was something else Trevor noticed about Danny besides his youth and obvious infatuation with Lacey Porter. Thomas Porter was a spitting image of Danny Desai. Trevor couldn't deny there was something between Danny and Lacey. No one could. After all, the way they were staring at each other reminded him of what his oldest sister called _eye sex_ when watching her favorite couple on any given TV show. Therefore, it was easily concluded that Danny Desai was the father of Lacey Porter's son.

Lacey looked down at her feet trying to advert her eyes from looking at Danny. He was still beautiful if not more so now than the past. She didn't need a reminder of how much she loved this man. Her son, Thomas, was already a constant reminder of that fact. On the other hand, Danny made no qualms about staring at Lacey. It was more than blatant that he was drinking every detail of Lacey in. He was like a man that had been lost in the desert taken over with drought. The men around him could tell Danny wanted Lacey to be the one to quench his thirst.

Lacey was saved by the buzzing of her cell phone. She glanced down. "It is Jo. It is probably about Thomas. I need to take this."

Trevor nodded as Lacey excused herself. Trevor felt uneasy and little bit perturbed at Danny's blasé attitude about hearing his son's name mentioned. Therefore, Trevor felt he should remind Danny exactly how ridiculous he was being.

"The son." Trevor said in an obvious pointed manner.

Of course, Danny thought to himself, he is reminding him about Lacey and he having a family. Suddenly, Danny felt like a total idiot. He didn't blame this man if he was angry. Danny had been more than obvious that he was smitten with Lacey. He was glad Lacey married such a gentleman. If it was Danny, he would have hit the guy for trying to move in on his wife.

"Tell Lacey that it was nice seeing her again." Danny raked his hand over the back of his neck. "I hope everything is alright with your son."

Trevor furrowed his eyebrows when he realized Danny had no clue about Thomas. He smiled weakly. It wasn't his place to tell the man this news." I'll give her the message. It was nice meeting you all."

Charlie smacked Danny's back in a brotherly way. He felt for his younger brother. Danny had to face Lacey had moved on when he could not.

Lacey walked back over after seeing Danny and his friends leave. She sat down followed by Trevor sitting. "That was Jo. She was letting me know that Thomas built a whole city from his Legos. She took a photo to save for me. Knowing Thomas, he'll tear it down and start building something else before I can see it."

Trevor reached over to clasp Lacey's hand, which was laying on the table. "Danny doesn't know Thomas is his son. Does he?"

Lacey bit her bottom lip. "That obvious that Thomas is Danny's."

"He looks just like him." Trevor squeezed Lacey's hand. "It is none of my business but if you want to talk about it."

Lacey drew in a deep breath. She did want to explain herself. She knew it looked terrible of her to keep a child from his father.

"Danny was engaged to a pregnant fiancé when I conceived Thomas. His fiancé was showing Jo and I her huge diamond ring bragging about their upcoming marriage. Danny didn't even let me know he was seeing someone no less engaged. We were high school sweethearts that let one night of memories get to us." Lacey bit her lip again. "To make a long story short, by the time I found out I was pregnant, Danny was out of the country married and happy. I saw a friend go through an emotional divorce due to a marriage based on a pregnancy. I didn't want Danny to feel obligated to me. Besides, the doctor didn't even know if I was going to carry Thomas full term. It was a rough pregnancy."

Lacey looked at Trevor trying to gage his reaction. She had no idea why she was telling him this. However, the guilt of keeping Thomas from Danny had eaten at her for years.

"It is your business. But I'd want to know." Trevor frowned slightly hoping he didn't offend her. "But you know Danny better than I do. Perhaps, he isn't like me in that."

"No. That's not it." Lacey confided. "By the time I had Thomas, my sister was very ill. It was difficult trying to take care of her and Thomas. My mind wasn't exactly on trying to find Danny at the time. By the time Thomas was healthy enough not to worry of him being sick, Clara died. One day I did try to find Danny and tell him. I had his last place of residency. But he left no forwarding address. I did run into his wife when Thomas was about a year old." Lacey had tears in her eyes at this point. "She said she and Danny had their own son. She bragged about how perfect their child was. For the first time, I questioned the imperfections of my Thomas. I hated myself for that. But when small children point at your child while you are walking in a park and question their mother what is wrong with that baby, it hurts." Lacey twisted her cloth napkin around her fingers. "I didn't want my son being compared to his perfect son."

"Would Danny be like that?" Trevor once again squeezed Lacey hand. He couldn't see Lacey being with a man so cruel.

"No. I don't think Danny would. But what about his wife and other child ? What if they treated Thomas differently?" Lacey swallowed. "Would it be fair to Thomas to have to be constantly reminded that he isn't good enough to be with his daddy every day while another child is. I know that isn't reality of the situation but what if my son saw it like that. I would never put Thomas in a position to feel unwanted and less than perfect. Thomas is highly intelligent. I see him staring out at nothing sometimes. I wonder if he is thinking about being different. It is one thing to be different to the world. Thomas knows I love him more than life. It is another to be different to your daddy."

Trevor shook his head. "Wow. I guess that would be a difficult decision."

"To be honest, by the time I knew my thinking was completely messed up, Thomas was two years old." Lacey rolled her eyes at herself. She felt ashamed for her thoughts of Thomas. He was perfect and she was sure Danny would've seen him the same. But she was so mixed up at the time with Clara's death and Thomas's diagnosis. "I knew Thomas would be fine with Danny as a dad. Perhaps, he would even bond with his brother. Danny would probably make sure of it. However, I had no way to find Danny. I tried and so did Jo. It went nowhere. So I lived with the bad choice I made. Today is the first time I've seen Danny since his mother's funeral."

"I'm sorry, Lacey." Trevor threw some money on the table to pay their bill. He knew that Lacey was done with their lunch date. "But from where I'm sitting, Danny Desai is still quite infatuated with you. Married or not. He'd want to know of your son together."


	8. Chapter 8

**Depressed Danny**

Cole dumped some ice into a freezer bag. He looked over at Charlie and Bruce seated on the sofa in front of the large screen television. Some sports game was on trying to drown out the thoughts of all three men.

Charlie was the first to speak. "How's Danny's hand?"

"Busted." Cole answered as he leaned backwards against the counter. "I don't think he needs stitches though. But he won't let me see it."

"The dude needs to chill out." Bruce flipped through the channels not really caring what was on the TV. "So that is thee Lacey Porter. She is gorgeous. I'll give Danny that. But her man is a brute."

Charlie glanced sideways at Bruce. "Danny would never interfere with a marriage especially since there is a child involved. Seeing Lacey has him emotional. That's all."

"Well, I hope he is fine for the meeting tomorrow." Bruce rubbed his hands together. "I think I will get some extra brownie points for this idea."

"He'll be fine for tomorrow." Charlie added quickly. "Danny never lets his business savvy not be seen. You are the one that better hope Danny likes this..." He watched Cole pick up the bag of ice. "Whatever you got going on."

Cole walked out to go take Danny the bag of ice.

Danny placed it on his hand. He grimaced as the coldness of the ice stung the cuts on his knuckles. "Thanks."

"Hitting out the glass in your shower can be a major pain, Danny." Cole chuckled. Over the years, he had became accustomed to Danny's temper when Danny became enraged. Those times were very rare because Danny was usually always calm and collected. However, when Danny was angry, he hurt himself more than anything else. "I'm sorry about today, Man. I know how much Lacey means to you."

Danny shrugged slightly. "Yeah. But I need to let go. It has been four years. Four years. I don't even know what went wrong. All I know was I was ready to marry her and she told me to get out of her life. Then I had Bruce check up on her. He said she was engaged and ready to move on. I thought I'd give her space hoping that it didn't work out with her and her fiancé. When Bruce checked up on her again, she was a married woman."

"Bruce?" Cole frowned as he rubbed his chin. "You had Bruce check on Lacey?"

"Yeah." Danny raised one eyebrow as he looked at Cole. "I know that was kind of stalkerish. But it wasn't like he was spying on her. Sort of. He only followed some paper trails. That's all." Danny threw himself back on the bed as he held the ice to his busted hand. "I just needed to know. I thought I could move on if I knew she moved on. All I want is for her to be happy. But Lacey is still in my blood."

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Cole walked to Danny's door. "Danny, thanks for putting up with all of us jerks. It means a lot."

Danny pulled out a pillow from under his head. He threw it at Cole. "Quit being so sappy, Dude. I'm heart broken not dying."

Cole laughed as he walked out of the room. However, he knew that Bruce was up to something. If he knew about Lacey all of this time, what was the deal and why did he act like he never heard her name before?

Danny breathed out as he rolled to pull a photo from his nightstand. It was a photo of Lacey, Jo, his mother, and him. It was before homecoming night. It was senior year and Danny had rented a limo for them all. Rico hadn't shown up yet or he would be in the photo too. Danny looked at the photo remembering how special that night was. He made it a night to remember this go around. Lacey and he won homecoming king and queen. They danced until their feet hurt. Then Lacey and Danny went to very quaint bed and breakfast. Of course, Judy was away at a gymnastic meet with Clara or that would never have happened. She believed Lacey when she said she was going to stay at Jo's for the night. As far as Karen was concerned, she loved Lacey like a daughter at that point. Karen had confided in Danny that she hoped someday he would marry Lacey. To that, Danny said he planned on it.

"I miss you so much, Mom." Danny whispered as he stared at the photo. "It hurts not having Lacey in my life. I used to could talk to you about this stuff. You always told me to go and get her back and not wait too late. I waited too late. I wanted to give her space to grow. All I did was allow some other man to steal her heart. I'm such an idiot."

Danny recalled after homecoming, things started going haywire for both Danny and Lacey. Within the next few months, Lacey's mother was killed in a car accident and Clara was in intensive care. Danny remembered Lacey staying at the hospital with her sister all hours. Danny would sit with Lacey allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Lacey had even lived with Danny and Karen for a month due to not wanting to leave Clara. Like a whirlwind of sorrow, Karen was diagnosed with cancer. It was tough time in life but at the same time, Lacey and Danny became closer than they ever had. They leaned on each other and became the safe haven in each other's storm.

Then Lacey and Clara had to move to Seattle with their father. It was then that Karen said Arizona should be where Danny and she moved to be around her mother. Danny and Lacey both had so much responsibilities of taking care of family members that their relationship ended. Danny never let go of Lacey in his heart. He didn't know Lacey had done the same with him. Both tried to date. But it would only lead to break ups and broken hearts.

Cole walked into the living room to where Bruce and Charlie sat watching a hockey game.

"Charlie, can I talk to you a minute?" Cole stood in the hallway. "It is about that sweet chick you were going to set me up with."

Charlie's forehead wrinkled due to not having a clue what Cole was talking about. However, he got up and went to Cole anyway. "What's up?"

"Bruce lied about not ever hearing about Lacey. Danny had Bruce check out Lacey a while back after she called them quits for good. He had told Danny she got married." Cole whispered. "Why would he act like he never heard about her?"

"I don't know." Charlie glanced to make sure Bruce was still in place. "Maybe he didn't want us knowing Danny's business."

"Maybe." Cold sighed out as he leaned against the hall wall. "I hope you're right."

"How's my little brother?" Charlie nodded his head towards Danny's bedroom.

"Heartbroken. Not dying." Cole laughed at the repeating of Danny's words. "He will be the same miserable Danny, who makes millions, in a day come tomorrow."

"You'd think that would be the making of a happy man." Charlie exhaled. "But Danny is proof that money can't buy happiness."

* * *

Trevor and Lacey enjoyed a good laugh as he walked her back to the hotel. Trevor finally spoke up when they were almost to her hotel.

"I'm going to state the obvious. You are far from over Danny." Trevor breathed out.

"It's been four years. He's married." Lacey defended herself.

"I know. But hear me out." Trevor stopped walking so that he and Lacey could face each other. "You're beautiful, Lacey. You're actually the perfect catch. However, I'm not wanting to step in on a vulnerable woman. I'm not that type of guy. It may have been four years but your life hasn't afforded you closure due to your sister's death, your son being born than diagnosed with autism, and life being turned upside down for you. Maybe this is a start of getting over Danny with the new campaign you're helping Jo on." Trevor smiled broadly. "I know I could use a friend. I'm sure you can too. If something happens down the road and there is more that comes from us knowing one another fine. But right now, I think we both need to keep this on a friend level."

"Wow." Lacey jerked her head back gigglinng as she did so. "I've been friend zoned."

"I bet that has never happened to you before." Trevor winked. "I'm sure that is all you want right now too. Am I right?"

Lacey felt a big release of pent up anxiety escape at Trevor's words. "Yeah. It really is. I do like spending time with you. But this living again, it is new to me. Seeing Danny today reminded me of how much time I've spent dwelling in the past." Lacey turned to start walking again. "I love Danny. But sometimes love isn't enough. Moving on means taking care of me first. I don't think I can do that if I start seeing a guy giving false hope to us both. I think I want to be about me for a while. But like you said, I could definitely use a friend."

"Deal." Trevor glanced up at the bright sky. "I was going to cancel a date my sister set me up on. I guess I won't now. But I will say, I doubt this woman will be as charming and beautiful as my new friend."

Lacey blushed slightly before placing her arm in the crook of Trevor's arm."If that doesn't work out, I have a friend that was completely awestruck with your looks. Her name is Phoebe Lewis. She is quirky but so much fun.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." Trevor felt at ease with Lacey now that they had established to only be friends.

He had never had a woman quite so lovely as Lacey Porter for friends only before. However, Trevor wasn't naïve. The way Danny and Lacey looked at each other let him know that he could never take the place in Lacey's heart that Danny did. He doubted whoever Danny's wife was, that she did either. He felt sorry for Danny's wife. Because it was obvious that Danny Desai was still very much in love with Lacey Porter.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Presentation**

"Are you nervous?" Jo bit at her jaw as she stared at Lacey.

"Yes." Lacey smiled slightly. "I can tell you are too. I'm not only nervous about this presentation but Thomas is ready to go back to Green Grove. I'm glad Dad came to help us out. Poor little Marie is ready to send Thomas back to Green Grove too."

Jo chuckled as she rubbed her hands together nervously. "He could feel your frustration. I can't believe you saw Danny yesterday."

"I know. Right." Lacey sighed out. "I refuse to think about that right now. I can't believe I didn't get his number or address of where he was staying." Lacey pulled at her briefcase strap.

"Are you really going to tell him about Thomas?" Jo sat down on the chairs in the waiting area. "After all this time?"

Lacey sat down adjacent her. "Yes. I guess seeing him made me realize Danny had a right to know." Lacey swallowed nervously. "Danny will be very angry. I know that. I'm worried about it. However, I don't know how to find him. Trevor said he would try to research one of Danny's companies to see if he has an address in New York."

"Trevor is a good man." Jo looked up at the clock. "We are so early."

"I know. What were we thinking?" Lacey felt her fun buzz. "It's Phoebe. She promised that she would facetime with Thomas before I went in." Lacey stood up as she nodded towards a small alcove. "I'm going to talk to him over there. I'll be back before things get under way."

Jo nodded as she watched her friend walk away. She blew out air nervously as she waited for the presentation to start. Bruce walked up to Jo to go over a few things that was expected.

"First, Ms. Penasco..." Bruce started to speak.

"Mrs..." Jo twirled her finger nervously through her short choppy hair. "I'm Mrs. Penasco."

"I'm sorry." Bruce smiled genuinely. "Mrs. Penasco, the owner has no idea about this idea to make your little company responsible for marketing Love Laced products. He is an eccentric person."

Jo noted that she found out one thing. The owner was male.

"He is also very young to be such an accomplished entrepreneur. He is only twenty-four. Therefore, he is younger than all the men on our board of executives." Bruce took in a deep breath. He felt it better to leave out Danny's name. For one thing, everyone that was anyone knew Danny Desai if you were into big business. Bruce also knew Danny was from Green Grove. He didn't know much about Danny's life there but he was infatuated with Lacey Porter. In order to not make Jo more nervous, he'd keep Danny's name hush, hush. "He is tough but fair. So what I'm going to do is explain to the executives that I have asked your company to tell us why Love Laced can sell? How it can sell? You get the gist. Then the lights will go off and the video presentation you put together will start. I don't want anyone to see you but hear your voice just as you felt it should be."

"Actually, it will be my friend's voice. She really is the brain child behind it." Jo once again exhaled nervously. "But same thing."

"Will she be joining you in the room?" Bruce glanced at his watch.

"Yes. She is taking an important phone call." Jo quirked her mouth sideways as she too glanced at her watch.

Bruce rubbed his hands together. "It is about that time. Good luck. The secretary will show you in once I make the introduction."

"Thanks." Jo watched Bruce walk away. Lacey walked up shortly after.

Lacey had a hold of Thomas's hand. "It was Phoebe. She was in the lobby waiting. I told her to bring him on up. Thomas was upset. I can take him in with us. It is dark anyway. We can act like we wanted to make the family point. Is that okay?"

"Of course, Thomas will be fine. It is better to have him here than you worry yourself sick that he is crying for you." Jo winked at Thomas then addressed Lacey again. "Thank God, you're here. I'm so nervous. One of the head honchos just spoke to me. I know the owner is male and our age. I'm so glad you came with me."

"Helps with the nerves." Lacey straightened her skirt. Then leaned to talk to Thomas. "Be like an ant, Thomas."

She took his hand as she breathed out nervously.

"Heck no. You're hot and he's a young male." Jo teased as she knocked her shoulder against Lacey's shoulder.

The executive secretary approached Lacey and Jo. "They're ready for you, ladies."

"Let's do this." Lacey stated reassuring Jo as she pulled Thomas along with them.

When Lacey, Thomas, and Jo walked into the room, it was dark only the light from the video screen was showing. Jo nodded to Bruce, who was the in the shadows. Everyone was pretty much silhouetted from everyone else. The video began as Lacey's voice spoke in a voice over.

_Love Laced because sometimes you need reminders of life's simple things._

( The video showed Rico loosening his tie in a hotel room as he placed his briefcase on the bed. Then he pulled out a bag of _Love Laced_ coffee. Goes to next shot...Marie blowing bubbles. She twirled around giggling as Rico walked out of the house handing Jo a cup of coffee. The coffee mug had the new campaign label which consisted of a silhouette of a family on a quilted pattern. That is why Jo wanted the room with the lighting so everyone was silhouetted like Lacey's label)

_Love Laced because it is always nice to remember how is it is to be a child again._

(The video shows Lacey drawing while Thomas is beside her drawing. His head is down and so is Lacey's. Both their faces are hard to make out but the idea is of a mom and son sharing a special time together. A _Love Laced_ candle burns in front of them.)

_Love Laced because you always feel like family._

(The last part of the video shows Marie and Thomas sitting next to each other at a kitchen table. Lacey and Jo walk up and place two hot chocolates in front of them. Beside the hot chocolates is a canister of _Love Laced_ hot chocolate. Marie picks up a marshmallow and puts it into Thomas's mouth. Thomas and Marie smile up at their mothers then the camera pans into their faces as they children lean into each other. That part was filmed naturally as the kids played together. However, it looked scripted.)

Danny sat on the edge of his seat breathing erratically. Charlie tried to touch his shoulder but he jerked away. He didn't want to be touched. The lights came on as Lacey and Jo stood with small smiles on their faces due to the board of directors clapping at the video. Bruce's eyes grew large when he noticed Lacey. Danny stared up at them both. His anger evident on his face. Lacey and Jo didn't notice Danny at first. When they did, both felt like the air had been let out of their lungs.

Lacey's mouth closed as Danny stared at her. His heart was thudding hard against his chest. No one could calm the storm that was brewing in his heart . Not even her. He felt betrayed by all of them. Strangely, he even felt betrayed by the small raven haired child staring at the ceiling rather than his own father.

Bruce didn't realize that Lacey was the colleague that Jo was talking about. Not to mention, the little boy standing next to her looked too familiar. It didn't take long to put two and two together considering he knew of Lacey and Danny having a relationship. As well as knowing that Danny had lost Lacey approximately four years ago. The boy looked about the age of three. It wasn't only Bruce putting things together. Danny and Charlie were obvious connecting the dots.

"I think we should meet up later." Bruce spoke up nervously.

"I don't give a D*#n what you think." Danny glared at Lacey as he answered Bruce. "I don't care about this whole show at the moment." He meant every word.

Charlie was the one to stand up and speak quickly trying to save the meeting. "Men, why don't we let Mr. Desai and these lovely people speak about the campaign."

The men were very eager to get out of whatever the situation was. Danny Desai was angry. It was never good to be in the room when Danny was angry. Usually, it meant one or more employees would be losing their jobs. The door closed leaving only Danny, Lacey, Jo, Thomas and Charlie in the room.

"Danny, I can explain..." Jo spoke first as Lacey stood gripping to Thomas's hand.

"Lacey is the one that needs to explain!" Danny yelled causing Thomas to jump. Danny breathed out trying to calm. "Please take the kid out of here, Jo. I need to speak to Lacey." He glanced at Charlie and Jo. "Alone!"

Jo took Thomas's hand as Charlie opened the door to lead the way out. Lacey nodded for Jo to do as Danny said.

"That's not fair." Lacey screamed. "You're not being fair at all. Not to any of us. Not me, Jo, or Thomas." She wanted a chance to explain.

Danny stood up. "Fair!" He shook his head. "You have the nerve to call for fairness. I didn't see him born. I didn't see his first steps." Danny slammed his fist into the wall causing a gaping hole. He jerked back his hand as pain seared through it.

"Happy." Lacey crossed her arms over her chest. "Did hitting the wall solve anything other than break an already hurt hand?"

"Don't even, Lacey." Danny grimaced as he held tightly to his throbbing hand.

"Danny." Lacey spoke softly trying to calm Danny's rage.

"Don't." Danny glared at her angrily. "Don't even say my name."

"YOU have no right to judge me. You don't know how hard it has been without you. The way Thomas is." Lacey stated defiantly as she tried to explain. Danny wasn't giving her the chance.

"NO. I sure don't. What is wrong with him?" Danny could tell there was something different about his son.

"NOTHING!" Lacey screamed. "You weren't there to help any way. Why do you care?"

"I wasn't given much of choice in the matter. Now was I?" Danny slammed his fist against the table. He yelped slightly as pain shot up his arm.

"Stop it." Lacey walked up to him. "You're hurting yourself."

"Really?" Danny jeered. "Because from where I stand, you're the one hurting me."

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry but I don't have time to finish up this one chapter. I'll post half of it now and try to get the other half to readers as soon as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Presentation II**

"Really?" Danny jeered. "Because from where I stand, you're the one hurting me."

Instead of feeling the desire she usually felt at having Danny near, Lacey had an overwhelming fury coarse through her.

"Hurt?" Lacey stepped away from Danny giving herself distance. "You have no right to talk to me about hurt, Danny. You were the one to have sex with me while having a pregnant fiancé. I don't like being used. Why don't you go home to your wife and son? Maybe you can tell her what a horrid hurtful person I am."

"What are you talking about?" Danny rolled his eyes. "I've never been engaged or married." He shot Lacey a look of indignation. "And the only son I have was obviously hidden from me."

Lacey's brow furrowed as she heard Danny's words. "Please, Danny. How does lying make this better?" Her eye twitched as she added. "Of course, lying has always been your pattern. Perhaps, you can't help yourself."

Danny smirked as he allowed an irritated chuckle escape his mouth. He stepped close to Lacey and whispered in her ear. "Look who is lying now."

Lacey felt the chill run down her spine at his words. She could feel his breath in her ear as he whispered with resentment. His leather and vanilla scent was too powerful due to being laced with memories of their making love. Lacey closed her eyes trying to gain her bearing.

Lacey's familiar scent tickled Danny's nostrils. She always smelled like fresh linen on a summer day. Danny swallowed as he cursed himself internally for allowing his thoughts to go to how her sleek body looked under nothing but a white sheet. Her ebony skin always begged to be touched by his thick fingers. Danny resisted the urge to slide his fingers across her neck. He stepped back more angry with himself than with this woman, who he had given his heart never to be returned. This same woman, who he felt betrayed him in the worst way possible.

Lacey was fighting the battle with her own demons. Before he removed it, she could feel his chest pressed up against her back. Her thin silk blouse allowed for her to feel his upper torso. Danny's muscles had became more defined over the years. Through his casual dress shirt, Lacey could feel the definition of those muscles. Now was not the time to relish in things physical. The most important part of her life was being questioned. Now was the time to put away foolish lusts for serious conversation.

"Rachel." Lacey turned only to catch Danny's menacing dark eyes staring back at her. She had to catch her breath and gain composure. "You know your wife. The wife with alabaster skin, flowing red hair, piercing green eyes and large breasts." Lacey made the description detailed on purpose. Because she was sure Danny became involved with Rachel due to her looks and nothing else.

"Rachel Crabtree?" Danny laughed haughtily. "Please. I dated her less than two months after my mother's death. And that was after you told me to stay out of your life for no reason. Besides, what about your husband? Does my son call him dad? Did you take that away from me and give that privilege to another man too?"

Lacey knew Danny was right in his anger. However, her pride would not allow her to admit that to Danny. He seemed to ooze with power over others. She refused to fall prey to Danny again. Therefore, she came back with defensive words of survival.

"Although that is none of your business. I'm not married and have never been married. So you have that information all messed up." Lacey took in a deep breath. She pointed at Danny. "Do you know what? Thomas and I have done fine without you. We didn't need you then and we certainly don't need you now."

"Go to hhhel..." Danny stopped mid sentence as he ran his non hurt hand through his dark long tresses. "You know what? I'm not going there. You owe me an explanation about my son even if you don't nor ever did need me."

"Fine!" Lacey's eyes penetrated Danny's eyes as she spoke. "Rachel, this woman that you dated, told me the night after Karen's funeral that you were engaged to her and you were expecting a child together. That hurt to the core of my being, Danny. I loved your mother. You knew that. I thought you had disrespected not only me but the relationship I had with your mother by using me after your mother's funeral." Lacey's voice cracked as she thought about Karen. "I told you I never wanted to see you because I felt used and betrayed."

"It was a lie." Danny slumped into a rolling chair. His face no longer showed anger but hurt. All the years he had loved Lacey but stayed his distance was because of a lie. "I wasn't even dating her or seeing anyone." Danny left out the part about wanting to ask Lacey to marry him. It wasn't important in the scheme of things. It would only drive home the hurt.

Lacey turned from him. It was much easier to face an angry Danny than a hurt one.

She continued trying to explain. "The pregnancy was a difficult one. The doctor even said that Thomas may not make it. I didn't want to tell you of an unwanted pregnancy when you were starting out in a new marriage. There was a good chance I'd miscarry. I saw how Phoebe and Cole began to resent each other because of being forced together for a baby. I didn't want that type resentment with each other. Then there was Clara. She was so sick. She took up most of my time. Not that I minded. She seemed to be the only one excited for my pregnancy. By the time I had Thomas and got over the fact that my sister died, I knew something was different with my son. I had to blow in his face just to get him to swallow his food because he didn't seem to know how. The doctor suspicioned autism but he couldn't really diagnose that until age two." Lacey walked to stare out the large glass window that looked over the city. "I ran into Rachel later. She said you were out of the country on business. She gushed about your marriage and your son. I didn't want Thomas compared and to look less in anyone's eyes."

"That's bullcrap, Lacey!" Danny hit his fist on the table. This time it was gently to make a point. However, pain still shot through his hand up to his elbow. He grimaced as he spoke. "I would never have done that to anyone let alone my own son. You know me better than that. I could've helped with him."

"You don't get it. Do you, Danny?" Lacey turned around as she stated vehemently. "It wasn't about you. It was about Thomas. What if Rachel or your new son did? I was not going to take that chance!"

"That isn't fair. THERE was no son or marriage. But that wouldn't matter if there was. It still doesn't excuse what you did in keeping my own son from me!" Danny stood up again. "He was my son too! I don't believe for a minute there isn't more to the story."

Lacey stepped up to Danny. She finally admitted to herself and to Danny a truth that she had hidden. Without thinking, her anger brought out the truth. "I didn't want to hurt every time I saw you with your perfect family. I know how rich you are! You would take Thomas from me! I couldn't chance losing the most important person in my life. I had already lost too much with Clara, Mom, Karen..and you." Lacey gulped back hidden tears. "I would not let you have all I had left. He is my world. Thomas is my world."

"I would never do anything like that to hurt you." Danny closed his eyes than reopened them. "Too bad that you couldn't afford me the same."

Lacey bit her lip. "I know that for some odd reason Rachel lied. Maybe she's obsessed with you. But how was I supposed to know that. Why would I not believe her when it sounded real? Even Jo believed her. Jo was there. I knew you had enough money to get at least Thomas for visitation. With you living all over the world, that would mean all summer without my son. However, I tried to find you later."

"You didn't try hard enough obviously." Danny raked his hand through his hair again. "You were so worried about losing Thomas to me, you selfishly cheated Thomas and me out of each other. This wasn't only about OUR son, Lacey. It was about you!" Danny accidentally allowed his hand to touch the back of a chair. He moaned due to the pain. "You know what? I do have money. And it does get me some things I want. Be prepared for that."

"I dare you to try to take my son from me." Lacey stepped up right into Danny's face.

Danny raked a piece of hair from Lacey's face. He had no idea why he even touched her. Both felt the contact in a jolt of passion. He breathed out as he leaned in close to her. "Unlike you, Lacey, I am thinking of OUR child. I would never take him from a parent he loves or not give you the chance to love him back."

Lacey pushed harshly at Danny's chest. "I've had enough of your power trip. I'm leaving with MY son."

She turned and marched from Danny's office. Danny stood in the door behind her. He watched her grab up Thomas and place him on her hip. Jo could see the worry on Lacey's face.

"You need to leave her alone, Danny." Jo stated as she grabbed up her belongings.

"You need to mind your own business, Josephine Marie Masterson." Danny stated with a smirk. "You always did have a way of inserting yourself where you don't belong. I'm not desperate enough for friendship that I really care what you think anymore."

Jo's eyes cut to Lacey. Charlie touched Lacey's shoulder. "Listen. I'm sure we can all come to an understanding."

"Take care of your little brother, Charlie." Lacey pulled away from him. "I think the moron broke his hand."

Bruce watched the females leave. He cautiously spoke to Danny."I'm sorry I didn't know..."

"Don't." Danny held up his hand. "I don't have time for explanations about this mess."

"Do you want me to squash the campaign?" Bruce asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"No. It was a great campaign. Get Rhonda in advertising on it. I want to see _Love Laced_ products in as many mom and pops stores that New York state has to offer. Not to mention hotel gift shops, cafes', and things to that nature. Tell the executive lawyer to get started on making Lacey Porter a partner in _Love Laced_ products." Danny looked over at Danny. "I think Lacey is right. I may have broken my hand. Could you run me to the hospital?"

"Sure." Charlie chuckled lightly as Danny tossed him the keys to his car.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bruce called after them as Charlie and Danny made their way to the elevator.

"Yes." Danny glanced over his shoulder. "Tell Misty to get a hold of my personal lawyer then to connect us via cell phone."


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Trust**

Lacey's knuckles paled as she gripped tightly the document handed to her earlier. Sherriff Eddie delivered the papers personally knowing that his friend would be upset.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Eddie rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Lacey."

Lacey's eyes had a sheen of moisture alerting unshed tears. "No. When..Ummm. I guess I need to make him an appointment."

"Actually, Thomas has one tomorrow set up at Green Grove Clinic." Eddie hated telling Lacey more details. "The DNA test is only a mouth swab. But I have to be there to witness it. Or another officer. I thought you would want it to be me considering I know Thomas. You're not allowed in the room."

"What?" Lacey snapped her head back in shock. "Why? This is ridiculous! He's my son."

"It is all in the papers." Eddie explained. "Read over them but it is court ordered."

"I never even had a chance to protest this." Lacey squeezed the papers tighter. "How is that fair?"

"This is a court order, Lacey, to prove Danny's paternity over Thomas. If Thomas is Danny's..." Eddie knew that he was but he wanted Lacey to know where she stood legally.

"We all know he is." Lacey placed her hands on her hips. "What happens when Danny is proven to be the father?"

"Then you will have the chance to fight Danny in court for whatever he has in mind for Thomas." Eddie sighed out. "Those intentions won't be known until paternity is proven. Danny is doing this all legal and making sure he crosses all t's and dots all i's."

"Of course he is." Lacey paced back and forth in front of Eddie. "Thanks. Can I at least go with him to the clinic?"

"Yes." Eddie turned and took a step off from Lacey's front porch. He turned back around to address her. "Danny will be there too. I thought I'd warn you."

"Thanks, Eddie." Lacey watched as Eddie headed to his car.

Lacey blinked a few times trying to keep her tears at bay. She noticed a car pulling up to her home. She was relieved to see Trevor step out of the car.

"Hey." Trevor walked up to her. "Jo called. How are you holding up?"

Lacey thrust the papers towards Trevor. "Danny is ambushing me."

Trevor took the papers as he glanced at Lacey. "I have a degree in business law but I can look these over for you."

"Please." Lacey nodded for Trevor to come in. "I hate to ask but I feel completely lost."

"You're my friend. I want to help." He said kindly.

Trevor followed her in then sat at the kitchen counter. He carefully read over the documentation as Lacey prepared lunch for Thomas, Trevor, her dad and her.

"I'm sorry to say, Lacey. But Danny's lawyer has really put everything in motion. There isn't much you can do but follow this court order." Trevor sighed out. "After that Danny will probably file a petition for custody or visitation of some kind."

Lacey swallowed as Thomas came running into the room. She had let him miss preschool due to being warn out from worry the night before. She picked up Thomas and placed him in his booster seat and buckled him in. Thomas took a bite of his sandwich then undid his buckle on his seat and slid down to the floor. He walked around the table taking bites as he went in a circle. Lacey sighed as she rustled Thomas's hair when he passed her.

"I can't imagine not being with him every night." Lacey bit her lip as she turned to Trevor. "Are there options due to Thomas's special needs that Danny only get visitation for a few hours like Thomas goes to school?"

"First we have to see what Danny is after." Trevor stood up. "Then I'll go from there."

"You'll represent me?" Lacey looked hopeful as she stared at Trevor.

"Of course. But it has been years since I've been in the Family Court system. I am going to do the leg work and see if a friend of mine can represent you pro bon o." Trevor walked to the door followed by Lacey. "Sorry, I can't stay for lunch like we planned. But I want to get started on this in case Danny is going all out on this custody thing."

Lacey nodded as she held onto the door knob. "Thanks again."

"Lacey, is there anything you know about Danny that could prevent him from getting any custody to your son?" Trevor hated to ask. "I've heard rumors."

"No , there is nothing." Lacey rubbed her arms uncomfortably.

"Okay." Trevor smiled as he watched Lacey walk back into the kitchen to be with Thomas.

Samuel stood at the edge of the porch holding his gardening tool. He had been working on the front flower bed. "She is still protecting that man after what he is putting her through."

"Excuse me, Samuel. Do you know something that can help her case?" Trevor leaned against the porch banister. "Because with Desai's money, he has the best lawyer in the state."

"How about the fact that Danny is a convicted murderer?" Samuel took off his work gloves. "He claimed later that his dad set him up. Lacey believes him. But he spent from the time he was 11 to the time he was 16 in juvie for murder. Even if Danny is telling the truth, places like that change a boy. Maybe you could check into that history. He also killed his own dad. That was self defense according to Danny. But doesn't Danny's violent side need explored before he can start taking care of a child? No less a child that can be very demanding like our Thomas."

Trevor looked at Samuel as he rubbed his neck. "His juvenile records are sealed. However, I can see what I can do. Are you sure this is something Lacey would want? Perhaps, I should ask her?"

"Listen, Trevor." Samuel breathed out raggedly. "That girl of mine has been put through a lot over the years. Part of what she has endured was all the fault of Danny Desai. She saw his dead aunt's body. She had to see one of her best friends go to prison for that murder. She had to fight her way back from being bullied when she was a child due to Danny's actions. Then Danny gets out of juvie only to swoop in on her. He didn't care that Lacey was happy with a group of friends and a boyfriend who adored her. All Danny thought about was wanting Lacey as his own. Then he pushed her away after she lost all her friends. This was just in a month or two of him returning to Green Grove. Lacey was only sixteen for goodness sake." Samuel glanced down at his gloves in his hand. "The sad part is that I was so busy having my own secret life that I forgot to give Lacey the attention she needed. Her mother was doing the same. We didn't even find out until months later that our own daughter had a sex video out there with Danny."

"A what?" Trevor was shocked. He didn't expect that from Lacey.

Samuel held up his hand. "No. Not like that. Sorry. That sounded bad. Danny and Lacey were filmed without their knowledge. My point was that Judy and I were so caught up in our own lives that we neglected our sixteen year old daughter. I won't do that to her ever again. If Lacey can't think to go at Danny full force because of her left over feelings for him, I most certainly will."

Trevor nodded as he stepped down from the porch. "I'll work on it, Samuel. I'll dive into Danny's background. However, I won't do anything without talking it over with Lacey."

Both men noticed Thomas standing in the doorway rocking on his heels. He stared at the sky as he hummed.

* * *

Trevor and Danny's lawyer, Macy Winthrop, stood with Lacey and Danny. Thomas clutched onto Lacey's hand tightly. He didn't like being in this strange place with these strange people.

Eddie walked through the door about the same time the nurse walked out. The nurse called Thomas Porter back to the medical room. Lacey picked Thomas up to place him on her hip to follow the nurse. Ms. Winthrop stepped forward.

"Only the lawyers and the police officer are allowed to be present. No parents. That way there will be no claims of foul play on both parties." Ms. Winthrop nodded for Officer Eddie to take Thomas from Lacey's arms.

"No." Lacey stated. "He doesn't like to go in strange places without me or someone close to him." Lacey was visibly upset.

"I'm sorry." Officer Eddie put his hands back down.

"This is ridiculous." Danny shook his head. "Let him have the test made, Lacey. Quit fighting the inevitable."

"NO!" Lacey's voice grew louder causing Thomas to cling to her tightly around the neck.

"Officer have this woman arrested for not following a court order." Ms. Winthrop spoke hoping Lacey would allow her son to go with Eddie.

Before Danny could protest that wasn't necessary, Trevor spoke up. "Seriously, Macy. This mother is only trying to protect her son."

"And I'm trying to protect my client's rights, Trevor." Ms. Winthrop glanced at Lacey. "What is it going to be, Ms. Porter."

Lacey felt a tear roll down her cheek as she tried to hand her son off to Eddie. Thomas wailed and cried as he clung tighter to his mother. Eddie hated to do anything but Danny's lawyer threatened a law suit if the court orders were not complied to. He reached and tried to pry Thomas from around Lacey. This only caused Thomas to wail louder and hit his head with his fist.

When Danny saw his son visibly shaken, he spoke up. "Let her go. Just let her take him." Eddie was relieved and took his arms off Thomas. Thomas snubbed up against Lacey's neck. Danny walked up and touched Thomas's cheek trying to calm the child. "You can go with your mommy."

Lacey pulled Thomas away due to the anger she was feeling about having her son to be made this upset. It wasn't like she'd protest a paternity test. Why was Danny acting like this?

"Are you sure, Mr. Desai?" Ms. Winthrop felt it was best to show Lacey how serious Danny really was. Danny had already said he'd prefer to settle out of court. This was a scare tactic to get Lacey to come to an agreement with Danny once the child was proven his.

"Yes. But I'm going to." Danny glared at Lacey. "Considering his mother deliberately tried to upset the child so she could get her way."

"How dare you!?" Lacey pulled Thomas into a tighter hug. "You are abhorrent."

"Whatever, Lacey." Danny smirked at her. "You got your way this time. Next time, I won't be so nice."

Lacey started to say something but Trevor touched her arm and whispered. "Let this go. He may be a jerk but the court order could be enforced. At least you get to go back with Thomas now."

Trevor placed his hand on the center of Lacey's back as he escorted her into the clinic room. Thomas still clung to her making little sniffling sounds. Trevor touched Thomas's back with his other hand as he tried to help Lacey soothe the little boy. Danny felt indignation run rapidly through. How could Lacey let her boyfriend get to know Thomas when he was never apart of his life? He would not allow this child to be taken from him any longer.

Danny turned to Ms. Winthrop. He made sure Lacey heard each word. "When this proves that child is my son, file the papers immediately. I don't care how much it costs. Get this done."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Desai." Ms. Winthrop had already been told by Danny to be easy on Lacey. That coming to an agreement out of court was better for them all. It seemed Lacey's bringing her lawyer boyfriend backfired.

"What the heck, Danny?" Lacey addressed him angrily. "You're betraying every bit of trust I have left in you."

Danny merely raised his eyebrow and smirked. "That's rather self-righteous of you, Lacey." Danny glared at Trevor daring him to say a word. "This isn't about you and me. It is about OUR son. Let's get this over with."

The nurse nodded as all watched. Thomas clinched his jaw so that his mouth remained closed. The nurse spoke soothingly. "It won't hurt. I promise."

Thomas moaned but kept his mouth sealed shut. The nurse glanced at the lawyers. "Should I pry his mouth open or take blood."

"Don't even dare." Lacey pulled Thomas closer to her.

"Lacey, quit being so self serving." Danny stepped up to Thomas and Lacey. He whispered in Lacey's ear. "I know you can ask him to do this for you. Don't make this baby suffer for your pride."

"MMm..mmmmm." Thomas rocked in Lacey's arms nervously.

Lacey wanted to slap Danny. This had nothing to do with pride. Thomas was frightened. Everyone was staring at him. He didn't like strangers at all. If Danny hadn't been so stubborn, she could've taken Thomas in alone to get this procedure done and over with.

"Thomas, will you open your mouth for mommy?" Lacey pulled him to look at her. "I love you. Mommy won't let anything bad happen to you."

Thomas's eyes didn't focus on Lacey. However, he still opened his mouth wide enough for the nurse to get a couple of swabs for the DNA test.

"Satisfied?" Lacey glared at Danny and his lawyer.

"Very." Danny wanted so badly to hold the child Lacey had in her arms. However, he would wait. He knew that time would come soon enough.

Thomas turned to look at Danny. He muttered loudly to Danny. "Murderer."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Murderer**

Danny's face completely fell as he stared at the beautiful child being held in Lacey's arms. His eyes traveled from the child to Lacey. What Lacey saw was no longer anger or indignation of her. She saw a pain she never thought she'd ever see in Danny Desai's eyes.

"I need to get out of here." Danny turned to walk away quickly.

Lacey felt numb as she gripped tightly to her son. Danny's lawyer shook her head in disgust. "To think, Mr. Desai told me to go easy on you. All he wanted was rights to his son but he wanted to try to work with you out of court. He didn't want to cause you unnecessary pain. I was the one to tell him to go hard this go round so you'd get the hint and not fight him." Ms. Winthrop glanced up and down Lacey with disgust.

Lacey didn't even hear Danny's lawyer's words. She was busy watching Danny walk away. She pulled Thomas tighter to her hip before following after Danny. Trevor chuckled slightly as he looked at Macy.

"Why are you laughing? Danny's son called him a murderer." Macy placed her hands on her hips. "That is repulsive."

"Lacey would never have her son do that." Trevor nodded towards the way Lacey was hurrying to catch up with Danny. "In case you didn't notice, those two are still in love. Why don't we work out something together that will be of benefit to both our clients?"

"Like what?" Macy grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I take it that Danny is wanting joint custody or visitation." Trevor walked until he and Macy were in a private room outside of the medical rooms. "Right?"

Macy and Trevor both sat down across from one another. Macy agreed. "Yes. He was cheated out of being his father for three and a half years."

"Thomas is autistic. Change is very upsetting for him. He needs a schedule and familiar faces." Trevor held up his hand to quiet Macy before she spoke. "Lacey isn't trying to hurt Danny. She's trying to protect Thomas."

"She really should have thought of that when she kept the boy hidden from his father." Macy crossed her arms as she leaned back. "I haven't heard anything beneficial to my client yet."

"I was thinking that Danny Desai and Lacey Porter are to move in together in a platonic relationship. Of course."

Macy snorted. "Of course."

"We will have to work out the logistics of where. I think both their places of residence. That way Thomas will get to know Danny's environment as well. But Thomas will get to know Danny in Lacey's house as a familiar face." Trevor leaned up placing his elbows on the table that sat between them. "We can start drawing up our own drafts and work out the fine points with our clients."

Macy rubbed her neck. "You know both are going to fight this."

"Sure do. But honestly, Macy, Thomas will not stay without his mother. Danny Desai has no clue about a child with Thomas's needs. This way he can learn." Trevor shrugged. "If we present this like it is what is best for Thomas, both parents will agree."

"True." Macy stood up and placed her briefcase strap over her shoulder. "I'll start the paperwork. This DNA test will be back in two days. I'll clear my schedule for Friday. How does that sound?"

Trevor stood up as well. "Sounds like we are going to get through this with a lot less pain."

"Try to convince our clients of that." Macy chuckled as she walked out of the room.

In the meantime, Danny had made it down the hall and was leaning against a white wall. His legs were crossed at his ankles as he slouched in position. Lacey approached him cautiously.

"What do you want, Lacey?" Danny never opened his eyes as he spoke.

He could smell her freshly showered scent as soon as she walked up. Lacey never wore heavy perfumed scents. Her perfume was always subtle like a spring breeze. There was only a hint of wild flowers mixed with a freshness of a breeze. Danny loved that smell. He remembered making love to her as the smell of her skin teased his nose. Nothing would ever be as tempting as Lacey's scent to him.

"Tell him you're sorry, Thomas." Lacey placed her body next to Danny's.

Danny opened his eyes to look at the small boy in Lacey's arms. Thomas stared at the ceiling as he repeated Lacey's words. "I'm sorry."

Danny chuckled slightly at how cute the boy was. "I'm not mad at him, Lacey. I know that he only repeats what he's been told. I know you would never tell your son those words either. I'm upset that you've allowed him to hear you say that about me. It hurts that the very first words that I hear from Thomas are..." Danny stammered out. "..are those words."

"I've never said those words." Lacey defended herself. "I would never say those words."

Danny looked at Lacey then to Thomas. He didn't believe Lacey despite her being visibly upset. "Where did he hear them then?"

"I have no clue. But you have to believe me, Danny." Lacey pleaded. She may be angry at his actions earlier but she would never try and hurt Danny so badly.

Thomas hummed as he noticed his mother getting upset. He placed his wrist to his forehead and hummed louder. "Grandpa. Granpa. Danny is a murderer."

Lacey was shocked at Thomas's words. He was trying to articulate what he had heard. "I'm so sorry, Danny."

Danny shook his head. That explained a lot. Samuel never did like him that much. Although, he couldn't blame him. Danny was a lot of trouble for Lacey. "I need to get some things done. You need to call your lawyer boyfriend and set up a meeting with my lawyer too." Danny pushed off the wall. "I know Thomas doesn't want me near him right now. But I'd do anything to hold him." Danny stuck his hands in the pocket of his dress pants. "I know he's not ready for that. But I'm trying here, Lacey."

"I am too, Danny." Lacey kissed her son's cheek. "I know my mistakes. But now I'm trying for him."

Danny shook his head in understanding. He turned and walked away.

She watched Danny walking away resisting the urge to chase after him. She was a stronger woman than that. Lacey cursed lowly before adding."I hate myself for still loving you, Danny Desai."


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's Make a Deal**

Lacey had dressed appropriately for the meeting with Danny and his lawyer. Her dress pant suit was a charcoal gray with a fitted jacket. Under the jacket lay a light pink blouse. Her hair lay in loose curls touching just below her shoulder blades. She wanted to look professional for this meeting. After all, it was the most important meeting of her life. She prayed that Danny and she could come to an understanding of Thomas that met Thomas's needs more than their own.

Danny had to take a double take when he glanced up to see Lacey walk through the door of his lawyer's office. He swallowed due to the moisture building in his mouth. Trevor would laugh at Danny if he wasn't equally appreciative of Lacey's beauty.

Danny had his hair down instead of up in his patent bun. His dark tendrils flanked his light gray dress shirt. Danny had even wore a tie for the occasion. It was a deep burgundy tie. His outfit was finished off with well fitting black dress pants.

Danny stood when Lacey walked into the room. Macy's eyebrows rose at her client's manners as well as appearance. There was no mistaking that Danny Desai was beyond normally beautiful. Men were usually not referred to as beautiful but no other word could describe the looks of Daniel Desai.

After Lacey and Ms. Winthrop sat down, both Danny and Trevor did as well. Lacey took in a deep breath of air trying to calm her nerves. This was a mistake as it brought back her secret, hidden memoir of her and Danny's lovemaking. She cursed that leather and vanilla scent of his.

Danny slightly loosened his tie as he noticed the button on Lacey's blouse strained to hold its closure at the center of her breasts. He was sure that the temperature in the room rose at least ten degrees. Danny noticed the glistening skin at the very slightest peeking out of Lacey's cleavage. Subconsciously, Danny licked his lips. He remembered tasting of the same skin.

Lacey squirmed around uncomfortably in her chair when she noticed a bead of sweat had accumulated on Danny's brow. Lacey tried to forget how Danny's face looked when their bodies joined in making love. She remembered his brow sweating as his face contorted when he had reached his brink of pleasure.

Macy Winthrop glanced at Trevor Canon feeling very uncomfortable. If there was such a thing as eye sex, surely she was witnessing it. Trevor felt embarrassed as he watched Danny and Lacey stare each other down. He felt like he was intruding on a private moment.

Macy snapped her briefcase shut with an attempted distraction. It worked as Lacey and Danny broke their gaze and looked at Macy.

Danny's lawyer pulled out the papers she had written up. Trevor did the same.

"My client has been proven to be the father of the Thomas Daniel Porter born on October 22, 2010. The mother's name is Lacey Emilea Porter." Macy placed a copy of papers in front of Lacey and Danny as well as Trevor. "I'm sure you have your own papers. But I feel that Mr. Desai is being more than generous with child support. All he asks in return is for joint custody which would consist of Ms. Porter being Thomas's main care giver. However, my client is asking for every other weekend as well as shared holidays. He would expect all summer months with Ms. Porter getting Thomas on every other weekend during the summer."

"No." Lacey shoved the papers away. "I won't go without seeing Thomas for that long of a period."

Danny narrowed his eyes on Lacey. "Yet, you let me go three years. This is what a man gets with his child. I'm not even pushing the issue, Lacey. I could have him six months of the year. But I won't do you that way."

"Thomas won't handle that long without me. He can't." Lacey pleaded as her eyes filled with tears. "He doesn't even know you, Danny. You have no idea how to take care of his needs."

"Whose fault is that?" Danny raked his hands through his hair. "I want to know him too. I have that right."

Trevor cleared his throat. "Actually, Mrs. Winthrop and I think we have a solution that will best suit Thomas's needs."

Danny and Lacey both glanced puzzled at Trevor. Lacey spoke first. "Excuse me? You've been working with Danny's lawyer behind my back."

"Now, hold up a minute, Ms. Porter." Macy interrupted. "Mr. Desai has no idea of our conversation either. But if you and he would look through the papers, it would tell you that we are only thinking of the best interests of both our clients but mostly of little Thomas."

Danny was the first to pull the papers to him. He skimmed through them trying to see what had been added differently than his original documents written up by Macy Winthrop. Trevor's eyes widened at the large sum of money Danny offered for child support. Lacey had seen the amount Danny offered as well.

"This is ridiculous, Danny." Lacey huffed out. "I don't need 10,000 dollars a month for Thomas. I can survive on my own." Lace shook her head.

It was the first time that Macy had seen a female client refuse a contract due to too much money. Trevor chuckled knowing Lacey didn't like extravagance. Danny shrugged as he smirked. "It won't hurt me. I make that sometimes in an hour of doing business."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "Pay for his needs, Danny. If you must give him money then put it in a trust fund for his education expenses and future."

"I have that too. Look at line..." Danny started to speak.

"NO." Lacey leaned in. "I want to provide for him too. I don't want you saving me."

"Okay, let's read the rest then you can decide on the money issue later." Macy sighed out. "Please."

All four of them skimmed through the document. Trevor and Macy both held their breath wondering when their clients would see the suggested living arrangements.

"LIVE WITH DANNY!" Lacey practically yelled. Well, at least they knew she got to the part they were worried about.

"It is only for six months until Thomas gets used to Danny and we've divided the months between both homes." Macy added quickly hoping to deflate Lacey's anger. "That way Danny can see how to give proper care for Thomas and you can see that Thomas will be well taken care of."

"I have no problem with it." Danny smirked as he leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Platonic." Trevor added hoping to ease Lacey into the idea. Danny wasn't helping sell the idea with his cocky attitude. "Of course."

Danny again smirked as he leaned up. He placed his elbows on the large oak table. His daunting eyes stared directly into Lacey's eyes. "Of course."

"No." Lacey felt her face flushing hot. Living with Danny was too dangerous due to it being too tempting. "No way."

"Think of our son, Lacey." Danny said in a suggestive husky voice. "Isn't he your main concern?"

Lacey's eye twitched at the audacity of Danny's flirty attitude. "Fine. I'll make room in the GUEST bedroom."

Lacey grabbed up the papers and scribbled down her name. She shoved the papers towards Danny before marching out of the room. Danny chuckled as he signed his own name. He nodded to both Trevor and Macy.

"It has been interesting." Danny smirked. He picked up Macy's hand as he kissed it. "It has been a pleasure as always, Macy."

Danny left leaving Lacey dumbfounded. She sighed. "Danny Desai can be charming."

Trevor and Macy stayed behind putting the documents in their briefcases. Macy breathed out a sigh of relief. Trevor laughed as he stated.

"Platonic my $$."


	14. Chapter 14

**Moving In-Emotional Overload**

Lacey and Jo had worked for two days cleaning out the spare storage room to make a bedroom for Danny.

"It isn't as nice as he's used to. I'm sure." Lacey fluffed a pillow as she nervously glanced around the small room.

"Danny spent five years in juvie, Lacey. He also slept in an abandoned church once. This will be fine." Jo placed her hands on her hips. "I think it is a nice bedroom."

Lacey bit her lip as she stared at Jo. "Can I ask you a personal question that I've never asked but really need to know?"

Jo sat down on the twin bed. "Sure." She patted the place beside her. "Ask away."

"How did you get over Danny?" Lacey blinked a few times. "I've tried but he's ...he's always there like this haunting memory I can't quit thinking about."

"For starters, I never had a kid by him. I never had sex with him either. To be honest, we never kissed. The most Danny and I shared was a hug and a quick hand squeeze. He thought he wanted me but when the thing with Charlie happened, Danny realized how much he loved you and I was only the girl he thought of as a friend. Danny talked to me and said he kept thinking about you when the gunshot went off. You're the one he had embraced trying to protect when it all was said and done. I knew right then and there that it had always been you and always would be. " Jo admitted. "Charlie got the help he needed. Danny and I drifted apart because he wanted to get to know his brother. Well our brother. I didn't. I mean the guy held a knife to my neck. Brother or not, I didn't want him around me or anything to do with him. Mom even kept getting to know Charlie a thing I didn't need to know."

"Thanks." Lacey chuckled. "You were no help at all but thanks."

That evening, Danny moved in. Samuel and Lacey went out for dinner to give Danny time to move in without them being there. Thomas went with them. Phoebe had work to do with Tyler on an independent film so she was away in New York City. Jo was there to let Danny in and show him to his room and around the house. Danny showed up after a long day of business meetings.

Danny breathed in and out. Then he just finally gave up to exhaustion as his body finally allowed sleep in his new bedroom.

"Hi, Mister."

Danny popped his eyes open. "Hi. Who are you?"

"Marie." The little girl smiled. "Marie Lacinda Masterson Penasco . Who are you?"

Danny sat up on his bed. He turned to stare at the little girl. "Are Jo and Rico your parents?"

"Yes." The little girl pretended to pour a cup of tea from her plastic teapot. She handed it to Danny. "Name please. Because I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"Danny." Danny jutted up his eyebrow as the little girl pulled a small chair up to the table placed in front of the bed. Did this little girl turn his bedroom into a playhouse? Or what?

"I had a hamster named Danny." The little girl pretended to sip her tea. "But a stray cat ate it."

"Oh. Sorry." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. Didn't Jo or Rico check on their own kid?

"Not me." The girl smiled. "I got to keep the cat. I named it Snowball. But dad kept calling it Sisio for some reason."

"Socio?" Danny laughed.

"Yeah. That's what I said. Sisio." The girl bounced over to sit on Danny's knee. "Sisio would let you pet him one minute then attack you the next. So daddy named him that."

"Ummm." Danny felt strange just having a kid climb on him.

He wasn't exactly an emotional person as of yet. Years of emotions suppressed due to Lacey being out of his life perhaps even making him unlovable.

"I think I love you." Marie scooted closer.

"Really?" Danny laughed at the chubby four year old. She may have looked like Rico but she was definitely like her mother.

"Yes. Because you remind me of Tommy." The girl grinned. "I'm going to marry Tommy someday."

"You are?" Danny laughed as he tucked a stray hair behind the little girl's ear.

"Yep." She crossed her arms.

"I'm Tommy's daddy." Danny didn't know if he should tell the little girl that. But he wanted to make someone realize it. Even if it was a girl no older than three or four. She seemed older. Just didn't look it.

"You look like him." Marie giggled. "He's pretty too."

"Marie Penasco." Jo came stomping up the stairs. "I told you to stay in the living room with Tommy."

"Tommy's over there. He wanted to come up here. So I brought him." Marie pointed her chubby finger to the corner that Thomas seemed to be hiding in.

"Danny." Jo bounded over. She almost knocked her kid off his lap with a huge hug. Jo figured that it was better to not be nervous and act like the strange meeting never happened the other day.

"Good to see you too, Jo." Danny patted Jo's back.

"He's Tommy's daddy." Jo explained to Marie.

"Duh." Marie climbed off Danny's knee. She didn't like being squished between the two adults.

Jo took the opportunity to smack the back of Danny's head. "Jerk."

"Hey." Danny rubbed his head.

"Yeah, right. It didn't hurt." Jo shook her head and rolled her eyes. "But you hurt Lacey. She cried half the night before the meeting with the lawyers."

"I didn't want her to cry." Danny admitted. "But…" He sighed. "It's a lot. I've missed a lot. It was all bottled up. All of it. She kept Thomas from me." He whispered remembering Thomas was hidden in the corner. "I didn't want to scare her into thinking I was taking him from her. I just wanted my rights to see him."

"You could have spoke to her and not made this big show of things." Jo stated as she watched her daughter pretend to pour more tea.

Danny blinked. "I was angry. I was so angry that the one person I could trust the most. Had kept something so big from me. I have a son. A son that is frightened of me. So afraid, he hides in a corner."

"Lacey thought it was best." Jo rubbed Danny's shoulder.

"I know. I do. Just like I know she was lied to and hurt by what Rachel told her." Danny leaned back. "Just because Lacey thought it was best. Am I not supposed to resent it? Do I just have to say all is okay? Even when it hurts like h#ll."

"I guess not. But Lacey hurts too. So does Thomas." Jo explained. "They need you, Danny. No matter what Lacey may say. They both need you."

"I know that." Danny cleared his throat. "I need her too."

"What?" Jo asked confused. Did Danny just say he needed Lacey?

"Marie, could you take Tommy in the other room?" Danny asked sweetly.

"Yes." Marie took Thomas's hand. They walked away.

"Okay, they're gone. Spill." Jo rubbed down Danny's back.

"I was always pushing back all the emotions I had for Lacey. Never having her in my life wasn't even at all thinkable. It was easier to shut off my emotions and throw myself into business. I felt so disconnected. The only emotion I kept was the love for Lacey. I was afforded that luxury. That one emotion was all that I allowed myself. The one emotion that no matter how much I tried to remove from my life. It remained." Danny sighed. "It was so intense seeing her again .When I saw Lacey for the first time in four years, I felt my heart was going to leap from my chest. Then Trevor was with her. I was so jealous I wanted to pop his head off at the neck. I kept myself in check." Danny laughed. "He's a big guy. He'd probably taken me down."

"Danny, she cares for you." Jo started to explain. "It won't change no matter who she is seeing because she has a child by you."

Jo wasn't sure about Trevor and Lacey as of yet. He seemed to be around a lot. Perhaps, Trevor was more than a blind date now.

" I admit I am being irrational." Danny clinched his fists together. "But what am I supposed to do with all this hate and anger that I have with what Lacey did to me? And the love I still can't stop feeling for her?"

"Wow. I never thought that you were still harboring feelings for Lacey. Emotional overload. Huh?" Jo scooted back against the wall.

"You have no idea." Danny opened one eye to look at Jo. "Finding out I have a kid is really putting me into an emotional mess."

"Why don't you just let it out? Cry on my shoulder if you want." Jo shrugged. "Like when we were teens and Lacey broke up with you because you were a jerk."

"I don't cry any more." Danny stated matter of fact.


	15. Chapter 15

**Barking Out Orders**

"Thomas, please don't kick the table. Thomas, please don't stick your fingers in the syrup. Thomas, please don't touch other people's plates." Lacey sighed in frustration.

Thomas was acting up more than usual. She figured it was the problem they all were having. The problem was the big lug in the new bedroom of the house. He hadn't showed his face since his moving in. However, everyone one could feel Danny's presence even with him hid away in the small bedroom upstairs. They all knew he was there. Untouchable.

Lacey had missed touching him for so long. Now he was there not wanting to be touched or even talked to. Lacey supposed it was too much to ask for everything to fall in place like a real family. She had made her own bed. Now she had to lie in it.

"Thomas! Stop!" Lacey screamed as she threw down her fork as she watched Thomas pour out some syrup into the floor.

Thomas shirked away. Lacey felt guilty. As always, she felt guilty. Since the day she made the decision not to tell Danny that she was pregnant. Every thing was supposed to be better when Danny finally found out. A miracle was supposed to happen. Thomas was supposed to talk. To show his intelligence to his dad. All was supposed to be perfect.

Lacey stood up. She wrapped her arm around Thomas. "I'm sorry."

Danny walked into the kitchen from outside. They all looked at him surprised. He wasn't hold up in the bedroom after all. He practically ignored them all. Except to begin his reign. He didn't mean it that way. But he had trained himself for almost five years to try to hold back caring about anything and anyone. Danny had lived the type of life for almost five years. You see a problem. You fix it. No questions asked.

"I fixed the leak in the sink in the downstairs bathroom." Danny stated as he leaned against the counter. He wiped his hands on an old dish rag.

"That sink wasn't even being used." Samuel said in monotone.

"Good thing I fixed it so it could be used then." Danny glanced at his son. Beautiful. "I repaired the old truck. I also picked some apples from that old apple tree. Tomatoes are doing good too. You have a nice little family garden, Samuel. Why don't you and Phoebe go sell them or something at that little farmer's thing they are having in town this weekend?" Danny wanted to spend some time alone with Lacey. He wanted to talk about how it was best for him to approach Thomas.

"We could do that." Phoebe grinned feeling rather anxious having Danny around again. "Thanks, Danny."

"Don't thank me, Phoebe." Danny glared. "This is my home now for a few months. I'm just trying to fit in. For my son."

Lacey glanced up. She held Thomas closer. He was trembling.

"Can he talk?" Danny glanced waiting an answer. "Jo's girl is about the same age. She can talk."

"He has problems..." Lacey whispered. "...with talking."

"Is there.." Danny swallowed. "...anything we can do?"

"His doctor says maybe. There are programs I've checked into." Lacey didn't know why she was speaking so low. For some odd reason, Danny was just intimidating to them all. Guilt was the major culprit. Anger was partly to blame.

"I guess there was no choice in school or anything? Green Grove probably doesn't have a lot of options." Danny wasn't questioning it. He was just stating facts about the small town. "Thomas, go get the syrup off the floor you just poured out. Don't waste food."

"Danny…he…" Lacey stopped her words. She was going to explain he never cleans up after himself.

However, Thomas stood up. He walked to the counter and got a rag. The boy wiped the syrup up slowly.

Danny rubbed his neck. "I'm going to shower. Samuel, I didn't find any nails to fix the roof to the old shed . I figured you could do that. Perhaps, Phoebe could spend some time with Thomas."

"I guess." Phoebe whispered.

"The fence on the right side of the house is broken too. Samuel, sometime today, buy me some posts. I'll put them in." Danny threw down a wad of money on the table. He then watched as Thomas cleaned the syrup. Lacey did as well.

"He's only three and a half." Lacey softly rustled Thomas's hair.

"I can do the math, Lacey." Danny stated sarcastically.

"He shouldn't have to clean up." Lacey placed her hands on her hips as she stared at Danny irrately.

"He made the mess. He can clean it up." Danny nodded to Thomas. "Obviously, since he did already."

"Well. Yeah. But…" Lacey gritted her teeth. "He's afraid of you. He doesn't need you to start pretending like you're his boss."

Danny didn't argue. He wasn't trying to pretend he was boss to anyone. He only saw what needed to be done. Therefore, he ignored the beautiful little lady with defiant eyes in front of him. He had to. He was having an overwhelming feeling of love. But he was hurting at the same time. It was strange to feel so out of control emotionally. Therefore, Danny decided to take control of what he could. That was taking care of things needed repaired at Lacey's house. Danny could tell they had done a good job without him. But little things still needed tweaked. It made him feel useful in Lacey's and Thomas's life. Perhaps, if they needed him just a little, Lacey and Thomas would want him to stay around.

Danny was a great man to the business world. He knew he could make money without much effort. With his new family, he felt useless. So the orders were to show he could make a difference to them. Didn't they need him? Obviously not.

"I found some old Mason jars behind the shelf in the old building out there. Phoebe, clean those up. Lacey, you can make some apple butter to sell at Grimley's market. Does that still exist?" Danny sighed out. "I remember Judy teaching you how to do that, Lacey."

"Yes." Lacey again spoke softly. "I've not made apple butter for years."

"It always sold good, Sweetheart. Your mother's apple butter was the best." Samuel grinned. "Just like Tess's pies. Old man Grimley would love to have apple butter. He still buys Tess's pies, Danny."

Samuel felt like he needed to please Danny for some reason. He never felt like that before. However, he wanted this man to see they managed. Not as good as Danny probably could have provided. But they had managed a decent life.

Danny took it completely wrong. To him, the Porters never needed him. Especially, Lacey. She was a strong independent woman. She raised her child with no help from him. Danny never realized they were all a support group, which was Samuel, Phoebe, and Lacey, for each other. All he knew was that life went on without him. A pretty good life as far as he could tell. He wanted to be a part of that ife. But he also wanted his coming into Lacey's and Thomas's life to fill a void. Danny saw no void. He had no idea the biggest void he needed to fill was that in Lacey's heart and Thomas's life.

Lacey never really looked at Danny as he went on and on. She couldn't. It made her body warm in all the right places. He was so handsome. So perfect physically. However, Danny was more take charge than Lacey was used to. Especially, with Thomas. She was the one to always take care of Thomas. That was Lacey's only way of feeling useful. That was her control.

"Just let me know what you all need." Danny headed upstairs. "Like I said. I'm going to take a shower."

"Since you're barking out orders." Lacey crossed her arms angrily as she stared up at Danny. The audacity of this man coming in her house and just taking over. "What is my duty today?"

Danny turned. He stared at Lacey. She was mad and he decided to make her more angry. He had no idea why he was taunting her. But there was something so sexy about the way an angry Lacey looked.

"I was hoping you'd help me shower."


	16. Chapter 16

**Be Angry**

And there was that look. One of those if looks could kill, Danny would be six feet under. He crossed his arms over his muscular chest. He stared down at Lacey from the top of the stairs.

If Danny didn't know better, he could of swore her nostrils were flaring. Kind of sexy. Of course at this point, Lacey could've been holding an axe with a sharp blade and Danny would think it was sexy. The angrier the beautiful -used to being in control- lady in front of him became. The more aroused Danny became.

Emotional overload didn't only include anger. He was a man now. And being a man, he'd been without the love of his life for five years. The few women he had been with for physical needs never came close to making love to Lacey. His body was ready to go. Even if he was angry. Did it really matter when it came to sex? So what be angry, just give him a little was Danny's attitude.

"Ummm. Tommy, let's go ummm check out Papaw's garden." Phoebe grabbed Thomas's hand. Daddy was about to get a smack down from Mommy. And not the kind that Danny wanted.

"Yeah, I can look for those nails." Samuel swallowed feeling nervous for Danny as he stood up and started to walk out of the house quickly.

Before either could get out the door as planned, Lacey had already began. "HOW DARE YOU!?"

Yep. The little lady of the house was mad. They'd seen her angry before. When it came to defending Thomas, her family, and her pride, Lacey Porter could make a serial killer look like a Bible peddler on a Sunday. Her pride was what she was defending now.

All heads turned to Thomas when he giggled loudly. He liked his mommy yelling at this new guy. Danny added a smirk filled grin to his face when his son laughed.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" Lacey wasn't pleased with the smirk. She thought it was at her. The old cocky Danny of high school was shining through. The one that had her wilting at his simple smoldering look.

"You." Danny added fuel to the fire.

More laughing from Thomas as Phoebe swept him up in her arms. Danny gave Phoebe a menacing stare. Okay, not a good idea. That definitely wasn't funny.  
Problems still with the fact everyone knew Thomas better than him especially Phoebe, who Danny remembered broke Cole's heart. Better hand the grandson off to grandpa. Yes, much better as Danny's face relaxed.

"My son can be held by who I deem fit. NOT YOU!" Now Lacey was following the cocky man up the stairs stomping as she went.

Was she intimidating Danny? Not at all. But Lacey was trying her best. Phoebe and Samuel finally made their escape. Thomas was still laughing every time he  
heard Mommy's voice yell at the strange man in his home. If he could express himself, Thomas would be pumping his arms yelling. "GO MOM!"

Danny's smug look was making Lacey more furious as he continued to walk away from her as she yelled. And indeed, she was yelling. Words of anger, hurt, frustration. Danny was hearing it all. Lacey followed him right into the bedroom screaming about the audacity of the man just coming in and upsetting their harmony. It wasn't really harmony. But it was a normalcy all had come accustomed to.

"What!" Lacey's mouth dropped open as Danny stripped right in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready to shower." Danny stated matter of fact.

"I was talking to you." Lacey crossed her arms. She would throw a shoe at him. But she realized she didn't have any on yet. It was breakfast time after all.

"No. You were yelling." Danny walked up to her. He didn't care that he was standing buff naked in front of her.

Lacey was getting more furious each thing Danny did. She turned her back. She was making a point here. Seems, Danny was making his own point. NOT the same at all! He wasn't playing fair. Mmmm. Too perfect. Lacey closed her eyes. Don't peek. That would work. Danny stood behind her. His hands touched her shoulders.

"I'm mad!" She breathed out coldly. "And we are no longer together."

"So what. Be angry." Danny whispered huskily in Lacey's ear.

Lacey shivered at the hotness of Danny's breath on the outer core of her ear. "Don't touch me. I said I was mad."

"You lied." Danny prayed it was a lie any way. He'd prayed it all night as he lay in his bed thinking about Lacey being in the same house as him.

"Lied?" Lacey could feel Danny kneading her skin on her shoulders.

"You don't hate me." Danny's voice sounded pleading. Lacey caught that. Danny wanted to hear her say she didn't hate him as she had screamed to him earlier at that week at the medical center.

"NO." Lacey forgot she spewed that. That must of hurt him. She could never hate Danny. "I don't."

"You want me." Danny licked Lacey's ear slightly. Ever so slightly.

"Yes." Lacey said weakly. What could she say, she had needs and it had been over two years. Besides, Jeffrey was never like it was making love to Danny. Lacey figured it was because she never really loved Jeffrey. She had only got with him due to running into Rachel. "I'm still mad."

"Tell me why." Danny took his tongue on a taste test of sorts. A trail from earlobe to neck.

"You came back into my life thinking you could yell at us all." Lacey said. She was stiffening out her shoulder. She told herself. Don't cave to him physically.

"What else are you angry over?" Danny slid his hands to the front of Lacey's oversized flannel shirt. One button. Pop.

"You scared Thomas by trying to take over." Lacey quivered as the slightest touch of Danny's fingers to her skin.

Another two buttons. Pop. Pop. Three more… "What else made you angry?"

"You acted like we were all one of your employees." Lacey gasped as her shirt opened. NO bra. The shirt was oversized and it was morning.

Danny's thumbs slowly caressed the sides of Lacey's breasts. "Go on."

"You…you…" Lacey stammered. She swallowed. She had to remain in control. Why was she letting Danny touch her? "You told Thomas to clean up his mess!"

"Yes." Danny slid his hands under her shirt. He pushed it off her shoulders. It fell softly to the floor.

"Thomas was so difficult to carry. I almost lost him too many times to count." Lacey began to shake as Danny brushed back her hair with one hand. The other traced over her breast. Down her flat stomach to the button on her jeans. Pop. "I've been his only parent."

"What else?" Danny kissed Lacey harshly on the neck. A little nip here. A little tug of skin there.

He slid down to his knees behind Lacey. His hands pushed down her baggy jeans over her rounded hips. Down toned legs. He slid his tongue over the back of Lacey's thigh. Danny picked Lacey's foot up grasping her ankle. The left one. The right one. No more jeans.

"These are nice." Danny's finger slid under the red lace of her panties.

"I wear them all the time." Lie. Lacey wasn't sure why she put them on. Okay, she had an idea.

"Sure you do." Danny smirked. He'd seen the cotton panties in the laundry basket as he passed by it on the way to the shed.

Lacey cleared her throat. "I'm mad!" She gripped her fists at her side.

"Tell me why." Danny slid his tongue over Lacey's butt cheek. Then up her back slowly to her neck as he stood.

His hands gripped her hips as his fingers tore away the red lace panties.

"YOU LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU MOST!" Lacey screamed out the last reserve she had left. Even if Danny had no idea about her being pregnant at the time, she still felt he had left her for another woman. Lie or not. It still hurt deep inside her heart.

Danny clutched Lacey's face as he stood behind her. "Open your eyes, Lacey."

Lacey slowly opened her eyes. She stood facing a large floor length mirror that hung on the bedroom door. Danny stood behind her. Both nude. She breathed out in panted breaths.

"Who are you mad at?" Danny whispered staring directly at Lacey in the mirror.

"I'm mad at you." Lacet buckled at Danny's fingers touching her where she'd not been touched for over two years.

"Who are you really mad at?" Danny whispered while touching Lacey's skin.

Lacey's tears began to fall "For letting you go…I'm mad at me."


	17. Chapter 17

**The Past Always Returns**

Danny held Lacey's nude body against his body as he started the shower. He wondered if the water was too hot or too cold. He couldn't remember how Lacey liked her water temperature. Little things like that were beginning to gnaw at him as well as being out of the loop of being in Lacey's life. Petty things were even making him want to punch a hole in the wall. Danny was trying to push back all the hurt Lacey had made him feel. He thought it was better to push back the feeling of pain for the feeling of pleasure he was about to endure.

He hadn't showered with a woman in years. As a matter of fact, Lacey was the only one he had ever showered with. He didn't know why. All he knew was that she meant the world to him and he didn't want to share some of the intimate moments with any other woman.

Although Lacey was sobbing into the crook of Danny's neck, he knew the boundaries of making her really angry. He learned that years ago in the first two months of their dating their third go round in high school. Lacey was mad one time. Danny quipped off asking her if she was on the rag. To put it mildly, the beautiful crystal vase Karen bought online was shattered against the wall behind Danny's head after Lacey threw it at him. Awwww….the memories.

Danny was acting a little too much like every other male. One of those men that didn't understand why you couldn't just have sex and still be mad. Take out a little frustration in a good physical way. Instead of spouting off orders like he was used to doing. That didn't help much at all. Ordering the family around didn't bring on the power he had figured either. But the feminine body that clung to his neck was keeping his pulse rate up in a whole different way.

Danny was still debating with himself. How much foreplay was enough for a woman that hadn't been touched by him for five years? He should've been thinking about Lacey's sobbing. He was. Until she wiggled closer to him. Breasts against chest. What tears?

Danny knew it. He felt it. The need to make love to Lacey again was dominating him at the moment. Better find a balance before he decided to make love without caring about her emotions. He could make love to her and regret it later. Could he do that? That and a whole lot more. Better keep that tidbit to himself as well.

Danny placed Lacey down under the spray. He stepped in behind her. Lacey turned around to face him.

Her big brown eyes filled with more tears. "I'm sorry."

Great! Just great! He was caving. Danny's love of his life was crying. It was easier when her head was buried in his neck. Didn't have to see the hurt that way. But now he saw Lacey's pain and fear.

"I'm so sorry." Lacey whispered as she leaned into Danny's wet chest.

Danny swallowed a few bits of pride. He owed her a few apologies. He didn't realize how stubborn he had became.

Lacey kept repeating the words. "I'm sorry."

Danny was breaking his will power. The overwhelming feeling of love was taking over the lust. Dang! He really liked the lust too.

"I'm sorry too, Lace." Danny leaned and kissed each of Lacey's eyelids. Part of Danny was thinking that could be considered more foreplay. Right?

Danny thought to himself...Buck up Danny. You owe her more than that. She did sacrifice for you after all. Oh boy how he'd like to show her sacrifice right now . Cocky. "You were doing what you thought was best at the time. I just need to let it go. Start new."

"Why?" Lacey sniffed as her finger traced a droplet of water on Danny's chest. Her turn to lust awhile. She was just better at hiding it. "Why were you so mad besides not knowing of Thomas? It seemed like a lot more to it."

"Pent up emotions. I guess I haven't felt anything for a while. I kind of felt numb after mom died and you pushed me out of your life." Danny sighed. If Lacey took her finger any lower, forget _'I'm sorry.' _It was more_ 'Let's get it on.' _

"Is that all?" Lacey batted her eyelashes. She knew a few tricks of her own.

"No." Danny just wanted to take her body. She was dripping wet. Slick and naked. Why did women have to talk about emotions so much? He could show her some emotions! "I was upset about how much had changed. Especially, that I didn't get to see him born."

Danny hoped that was enough talk. He was more a man of action. Speaking of action. His tongue had missed parts of her skin just begging to be tasted. Yeah, he could make her forget conversation. He just knew it.

Bam! Danny's knees hit the shower floor. That way he was more eyelevel with the other parts of Lacey's body he admired. Two pretty perky parts.

"I'm sorry." Danny whispered huskily. One more time for good measure.

Danny was like a thirsty dog panting for water. He lapped up the droplets of water on Lacey's skin with vigor. Conversations halted. On both parties part. Even Lacey knew when time came to stop talking.

Screaming. Well, that was another story.

Danny decided he liked foreplay more than he remembered. Beautiful skin to play with. Taste and tickle. Lacey didn't care if parts of Danny were debating. She could tell he was trying to consider her vulnerable state. Maybe she should say not to worry about it. But Danny was being slow and sensuous. Tasting parts of her neck and mouth one minute. Rough and rowdy then next as he pushed her against the tile walls. Tasting a lot more than neck and mouth. What a wonderful world it was to be Lacey Porter at the moment.

Danny grabbed her up. He had a few plans that just didn't work in the shower. The space was too confined.

Lacey gasped. The man sure knew how to make this a welcome home party. Party just for two! They weren't young teens anymore experiencing their first time. Lacey definitely realized that. Okay. That was new. And that!

"Danny?" Lacey whispered. Sure she was loving it. But exactly how many women had Danny been with to get this good at this?

"I'm sorry." Danny wasn't sure why he was saying that. But it seemed to shut her up before. Maybe it would work again.

"GAawww..Danny?" What did he mean 'I'm sorry'? WAS HE CONFESSING SOMETHING!?

"Missed you. Missed this..us!" Did that sound better than _'Please shut up! I'm busy here!'_

"Haa..Mmmm. Have…You been with a lot of women?" Lacey stammered it out as quickly as her blissful body would let her. It seemed important for some reason. "Did you love someone else?"

"No." Danny had been a choir boy when it came to abstinence in most cases. Five years and few woman was his life. Therefore, didn't he deserve a lot less talk and a little more action? He wasn't too keen on both. Sure he was intelligent. But the thoughts he was having needed some deep contemplation.

"Then..Oh..yeS!" Hissing sounded good. "How do you…this." Lacey panted.

"Five years of thinking about it." Danny stopped. He stared into Lacey's eyes. "I love you. Now do you want me to continue or do you want to talk?" Danny had spoken.

Lacey swallowed. He loved her. Then it hit her like hitting a brick wall. Danny was saying anything she wanted to hear for his ultimate goal. The man was doing his usual charm and manipulation. Not this time. She deserved to be told she was loved and meant it. Not to get her to have sex.

"How dare you? You big stubborn jackass! You can't just come back and think I'll have sex with you after your tirade." Lacey yelled as she tried to pull away from Danny.

That was like a bucket of ice water as Danny was pushed away. Lacey was dressing and cursing the whole time at Danny, who lay on the bed grinning. Almost was all he could think. Lacey still wanted him and to Danny, that was a huge start to figuring out where he belonged in her life.

Lacey walked down stairs exhausted and angry. Danny walked down with a satisfied smirk on his face. Samuel glanced at Phoebe. They were hoping Lacey had taken control of Danny now. Looks like Danny got his way. What Samuel and Phoebe didn't know was that Lacey knew what she was doing and there was no way Danny Desai was going to make her bend to his every whim. Although she pretty much almost did. The man did have talent.

Danny watched as Thomas played his electronic game. Still no speaking from his son.

"Samuel." Danny saw the look go across Lacey's face. No more orders to be barked out or he'd never get to make love to gorgeous woman he loved. Danny figured he'd work on the emotional side of Lacey. "I can get those posts ready. I was just hoping we could work on the fence together. You could bring Thomas along. Maybe if he saw me and you together…well, he wouldn't be so afraid of me."

Samuel smiled. "Sure, Danny. We can talk about things. If you want to know some things Thomas enjoys."

"I'd like that." Danny smiled. He did love his son. More than he showed at times. But he had to remember that the boy didn't know him. That hurt but it was something he had to change.

Samuel and Danny were mending the fence as Thomas played with the bucket of nails. He seemed to be lining them up.

"I don't want to upset Lacey." Danny nailed a post into place. "But what is wrong with him? I don't mean that in a bad way. He's different. I know it is autism. I just don't know that much about it."

"Autism is very different with each case." Samuel wiped the sweat from his brow. "Lacey has done major miracles with the boy. He can read on a 7th grade level. He can memorize any thing. So be careful what you say. He repeats things word for word. But he just doesn't talk on his own unless forced . Just a word here and there."

Thomas smiled and giggled. "How dare you? You big stubborn jackass! You can't just come back and think I'll have sex with you after your tirade."

"See." Samuel chuckled. "We tried to get him out of the house."

"Uhh. Yeah." Danny definitely had to remember that one. "I can't forgive her yet."

"Excuse me." Samuel sat down on the tailgate of the truck. "Tommy, go feed that horse some hay."

Lacey had purchased enough land to keep her and Regina's old horse on. She still owed a hefty loan on it. But having Thomas a way to play and enjoy his life was worth all the money she would pay for it. She worked hard to keep this place by cleaning houses, offices, and other jobs that would allow her to have Thomas along. Lacey was prideful but it was well deserved pride.

Danny pointed over the fence toward the horse. Thomas obeyed as usual. Was it fear? Or was there a connection?

"Sit down, Danny." Samuel could tell Danny needed to talk. Danny plopped on the tailgate beside Lacey's father.

"I can't forgive Lacey that easily. It hurts every time I look at Thomas and he seems frightened of me." Sure Danny wanted sex with Lacey. He still loved her and desired her but that didn't make Danny hurt any less at times. Especially when Thomas tried to stay as far away from him as possible.

"She explained." Samuel rubbed his handkerchief over his forehead again.

"I know. I really do." Danny sighed. "Lacey was my everything at one time. I guess she was the one person I could trust the most. But when I found out about Thomas, it reminded me that even Lacey could betray me."

"Go on." Samuel patted Danny's shoulder to continue. Samuel realized he hadn't been the best dad to Lacey. But even he was better than Vikram was.

Danny glanced to watch Thomas continue to feed the horse hay. "Can you tell her that? I don't mean to …hurt her. I don't really. I've always loved Lacey. But it hurts to love her. At this point."

"And when you saw her for the first time again, it hurt not having her. You thought she was married to Trevor?" Samuel inquired.

"I saw a man with the woman who I once loved. Who I still love." Danny admitted. "When I first saw Lacey again. I saw the purest thing I ever had in my life. Stronger than any emotion I've ever had. But when I saw Thomas. I felt the most intense pain of betrayal I ever felt as well."

"Son, talk to Lacey about it." Samuel looked up. "Tommy, that is enough." Thomas kept feeding the horse.

Danny sighed slightly as he spoke. "Tommy. You can stop now."

Thomas once again obeyed immediately. Danny wondered who Thomas thought he was and why he obeyed him so easily. But those thoughts stopped when he saw Lacey coming. Danny smiled as he saw Lacey approaching.

"I brought you some lemonade." Lacey sat down the pitcher and poured each man a glass. "Thomas, come get some lemonade."

Thomas walked over peering at the sky. Danny stood up. "Thanks, Angel." Danny leaned to kiss Lacey's lips hoping she'd accept this middle ground. Maybe they could start slow. Thomas wedged himself between them.

"How dare you? You big stubborn jackass! You can't just come back and think I'll have sex with you after your tirade." Thomas mimicked.

He didn't know what sex was. But he sure liked his mommy screaming at the big guy rather than having her lips on the big guy's lips.

"Oh. He heard." Lacey stepped away from Danny as Thomas pushed on her.

"Apparently." Danny went to take a sip of his lemonade. Before he could, Thomas grabbed it. He drank it down in a quick gulp.

"Thomas! That isn't yours." Lacey reprimanded. Thomas hummed as he rocked back and forth. He stared at the white clouds above him.

"I think Tommy's staking his claim." Danny arched an eyebrow.

"On lemonade?" Lacey exhaled.

"No. On you." Danny poured him another glass of lemonade. Thomas never attempted to take it.

Dinner was about the same. Thomas stuck to Lacey not allowing Danny to touch her. Danny could've ordered Thomas to move. But he didn't think that was appropriate. It wasn't. Danny was causing enough change in the boy's life. He'd not try to change the closeness to his mommy. They all readied for bed. Which brought about a different set of problems. Lacey always slept with Thomas.

"Lace, can I lay with you. Just hold you for awhile?" Danny asked as he stood in the door of Lacey's bedroom. "I miss us."

Lacey bit her lip as she glanced up at Danny. She missed him more than he knew. To be held in Danny's arms again wasn't something she wanted to refuse. It probably wasn't the best idea. Danny could try to seduce her again. But she longed for closeness to Danny. Therefore, Lacey nodded her head. When Danny curled up around her, Thomas drove his feet right into Danny's gut pushing him off the bed with a thud.

"Thomas!" Lacey tried to stifle a giggle.

"Strong fella." Danny stood up.

"I think he doesn't want you here." Lacey grinned sideways.

Danny sat on the bed. "Lacey, I love you. I wasn't lying when I said that. I know you want more proof and more dedication before we throw ourselves back into a relationship. I spent five years not holding you. A couple more days won't kill me. But I'm not allowing the kid to stop me from getting close to you if you allow me that opportunity again."

"Danny.."

"Lacey, please listen." Danny was trying to be considerate and not condescending. "I know you doubt me. I'm going to prove myself just like you have to build a relationship with me again. I'm angry and hurt too."

"Love?" Lacey felt her whole body shiver at those words. "I don't want you to say that to me because..."

"I probably shouldn't throw words out like that. Especially after only a couple of days of being here. I'm sorry." Danny breathed out nervously wishing he could take it back for now. Later, he wanted to be with Lacey as her husband. But he didn't mean to scare her away."I love holding you. I've not had a good night's sleep since I we ended."

"Me neither." Lacey admitted. "But he doesn't have is own room."

"I can tell." Danny sighed out. "Let's not think of that."

"I guess…" Lacey stammered as she admitted. " I do want you back in my bed."

"I want the same. But Thomas isn't ready to share you yet. I love the kid." Danny rustled Thomas's hair. Thomas winced away.

"You do?" Lacey began to sniff back a tear.

"Of course, I do." Danny sighed. "We just haven't bonded. He's terrified of me. I can feel it. But he is hanging on my every word. Aren't you, Thomas?"

"hmmhmmm." Thomas hummed.

"I'll go back to my room." Danny stood up. He walked to the door and peered back.

"Mommy's baby. Mommy's joy. Mommy's happiness. Mommy's boy…" Lacey sung as she wiped Thomas's hair from his eyes. Danny swallowed back the emotions. He missed so much of this life with Lacey and Thomas. But Danny knew one thing for sure. If he wasn't careful, Thomas could control his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

** Goals for Thomas**

Danny had lived in Lacey's house for two weeks. Two weeks of trying to get Thomas to let Danny near Lacey. However, Thomas was having nothing to do with that. Danny didn't feel like he was getting any closer to his son either. The more he tried, the more it seemed Thomas pulled away from him. Today would be the first meeting of Danny at Thomas's school. At Lacey's dismay, Danny insisted on going along for the semi-annual meeting.

"Welcome, Mr. Desai and Ms. Porter." Jana Dinsmore squirmed uneasily.

That was the norm for those that saw Danny. Not only had he been gone from Green Grove for five years. But he had come back no explanations to step right into Thomas's and Lacey's life.

IF he gave Lacey any explanation, that information wasn't being shared with the small town of Green Grove. But oh how the gossipers were making that up as it went  
along. Danny Desai was every thing from a spy to an adulterer living a double life. A handsome one at that. So handsome that girls squirmed and guys immediately went on the offensive. No getting near their girls.

"Ms. Porter, you know every one here but Mrs. Shamrock." Sarita smiled. She was pleased that the whole group showed up for the I.E.P meeting. Usually, she had to beg just to get someone to come. "But I'd like to introduce every one again. For Mr. Desai."

"I'm Thomas's caseworker. I am Mrs. Ogden. Although, Thomas will be going into regular kindergarten next year due to his academic intelligence. He still needs a special education teacher for his caseworker. There are two other autistic children in elementary school. I'll be working with Thomas mostly. They have aides. So we're here to get a good idea about his I.E.P. next year." Sarita gulped at looking at Danny. No wonders Lacey couldn't let that fine thing go after all those years.

"What's an I.E.P?" Danny immediately questioned.

"It is an individual education plan. It tells both short term and long term goals we want Thomas to reach his next school year." Sarita thought she was being rather  
professional considering Lacey was her best friend. "So on with the introductions. This is Ms. Dinsmore. She teaches preschool this year. However, Jana will be teaching kindergarten next year now that Mr. Grassle is retiring. This is Mr. Jeffrey Ross . He is the elementary school administrator." Sarita would leave out the fact he was once engaged to Lacey.

"Principal?" Danny glared. Jeffrey Ross may be principal but he was staring at Lacey. Back off!

"Yes." Jeffrey stated smugly. "I've known Thomas for a long time. Great kid."

Lacey scooted nervously. Danny sat back. Sarita cleared her throat and continued. "This is Mrs. Shamrock. She is going to be Thomas's speech pathologist."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Thomas can say any word he wants. Why does he need speech?" Danny scratched the back of his head.

"Danny…" Lacey stared agitated. Couldn't he have stayed home and let her take care of this like she always did? "Thomas can repeat any word. He can read anything…but…Can you explain it, Mrs. Shamrock?"

"Yes. Of course." Mrs. Shamrock handed Danny a couple of cards with pictures. "Thomas can't associate those words with the things around him. Thus, he has difficulty expressing his wants and desires. Or even carrying on a simple conversation. It is all locked in there. But Thomas isn't sure how to get it out. "

"He needs to communicate." Lacey crossed her arms.

She and Danny already had a confrontation about this. Actually, an argument over breakfast. "Like when he grunted for orange juice today. You should've made him say it. Instead of just handing him it."

"He was smacking his wrist to his forehead." Danny defended. "Couldn't that give the kid brain damage?"

Danny could already tell Thomas had been getting his way with everyone but Lacey. The only thing that Thomas did for Danny was obey his orders. He only wanted to show Thomas he could be a good guy too.

"You're supposed to make him stop doing that. You sure don't have problems ordering him to do every thing else." Lacey quipped as she threw her hair back over her shoulder.

Mrs. Shamrock and Sarita both saw this before. Parents disagreeing over their child's educational needs and other issues. It showed they both cared. However, Sarita was taken back by it. Danny was actually speaking up to Lacey. Strange. They never fussed in high school after getting back together for the third time. Danny was devoted to Lacey so much that she could tell him to jump and Danny would ask how high.

Mrs. Shamrock smiled sweetly. "Lacey is right, Mr. Desai. It is important that Thomas not hit his head when frustrated. So I guess you are correct too. But don't give in. Just make him say the word. Even if you take and hold his wrist so he doesn't hurt himself. I've seen grown men with autism knock themselves out by slapping their head too hard. It is merely a way of getting out that pent up frustration."

"I'll tell him not to." Danny adjusted himself in the seat.

"Yes. Because ruling with an iron fist. He obeys." Lacey realized she was a little jealous that Danny held that power of Thomas.

She remembered earlier that morning. Once again the shoe war went on. Twenty minutes this morning. But Danny walked in. A simple _'Put on your shoe,  
Thomas.' _and the kid grabbed the show sticking it on his own feet. Lacey had threatened every thing from thinking chair to no math games.

"It worked better than you taking his games. He likes math. I don't see how that is a good punishment." Danny retorted.

"I've done fine with my way in his life so far." Lacey crossed her arms.

Jeffrey sat back smugly. Looks like the love affair was over. He remembered always having to compete with the memory of Danny Desai. It looks like Lacey wasn't so keen on Danny any more.

"I…I.." Danny was caught off guard with that. It wasn't his fault she did fine without him. He would've been there had he been given the choice "We're  
sorry. That was very rude of us. Mrs. Shamrock, you were saying. "

Mrs. Shamrock continued. "These are P.E.C. cards. That means…. Picture exchange communication. Thomas will have to first show the card of what he wants. Then  
he will begin to say the word. Correct pronunciation will come. But we want him to attempt at first."

Lacey glared at Danny. How dare he apologize for her. Sarita could see the look of anger on Lacey's face. Danny didn't seem to be backing down either.

"Have some snacks." Sarita offered a plate of cream filled pastries. "I'm sorry for not offering them sooner."

Food usually always put everyone in a better mood. Calmed the savage beast so to speak. It may also keep Danny's mouth shut long enough to finish this meeting.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ogden." Lacey was trying to look professional. Even if her boyfriend...not boyfriend..man that fathered her child...was ajerk.

Jana was curious how Lacey could put up with Danny just acting like he was father of the year suddenly. Jeffrey was enjoying the patronizing looks  
between Danny and Lacey. Mrs. Shamrock just wanted Thomas to get a some help with his communications skills. Sarita was wondering what size were those biceps  
hugged tightly by the white t-shirt Danny had on. Danny had been working out. Okay, she was still into hot guys. Looking was all.

Some of the cream filling squirted out on Lacey's finger. Lacey reached for a napkin. Danny grabbed her hand and stuck her finger in his mouth. He sucked slowly. Lacey swallowed as she stared wide eyed at Danny's display. He pulled Lacey's finger from his mouth licking slowly the skin between her fingers.

"Those are good pastries, Mrs. Ogden." Danny winked.

"Umm." Sarita squirmed in her seat. "Thanks, Danny." Blush.

Lacey blew out air. She looked at all the ladies. Even Mrs. Shamrock was flustered. Jeffrey rolled his eyes. Danny had scored again. Now all the ladies would be hanging on his every word. All but Lacey, who was used to his extraordinary skills of making a lady's heart flutter.

Lacey turned to stare at Danny. "You are so going to pay." She mouthed her warning.

He cocked his head sideways. He mouthed back . "I hope so."

Lacey's turn to be flustered. This man was going to be the death of her. In such a good way.

"Is there any thing more?" Jeffrey was getting perturbed.

Jeffrey thought the ladies were way to enthralled by Danny Desai. He could lick fingers too. Ummm. Maybe not so seductively. But he could try.

Mrs. Shamrock finally shook herself out of her daze. "What goals would you like for Thomas as far as speech next year?"

"I'd like for him to communicate little things. Such as when he wants water. He'll say water. Or if he wants his batman toy. He'll say that. I don't want him pointing and grunting. I want him to say the word." Lacey knew that much. To hear Thomas tell her his wants and needs. So simple. Yet so important.

"How about you, Danny?" Sarita turned. "What do you want from Thomas?"

"I want him to tell me he loves me." Danny looked down at his large hands. He felt so powerless all of the sudden. "I don't care if he says the words. I just want him to show me that he loves me."


	19. Chapter 19

**War of Wills**

Thomas had turned four a day ago. His birthday party ended up not a good idea. He hid from all the kids in his room. Lacey had requested Danny not to be extravagant with Thomas. So he bought him a new batman toy and nothing else. He was trying to do as Lacey wanted. Lacey glanced over the large back yard of her home. The wind kissed the silky threads of grass growing too tall. They all looked like they were dancing carefree to the Earth's whispers. Lacey wanted so bad to dance carefree again. How long had it been since she felt free from life's troubles? Too long to remember.

Thomas sat on the porch steps watching the same display. Lacey wondered if his thoughts were similar. Was his life filled with problems? Was her four year old carefree? Or troubled? Thomas giggled. No reason that Lacey could figure out. But something in Thomas's mind was making him happy. A brilliant smile caressed his face. The same smile that once had Danny's features mesmerizing her. Had Danny smiled since he came home? He had smirked. But where was that Desai smile?

Danny walked out the door. He stared in the same direction as his family. "Phoebe and your dad went to town. They said that there is a bingo game at the church. I didn't know they played bingo."

"Clara introduced Dad to the game. She met a few patients that loved it on one of her stays at the hospital." Lacey pushed her toes against the porch causing the porch swing to sway.

"Was she in pain at the end?" Danny didn't look at Lacey. Nor did he look at Thomas. He stared over the grassy field.

"I'm not sure. Clara hid it. She was trying to be strong for us. I was having such a hard time carrying Thomas. He was a big baby. The first two months, I had to stay in bed." Lacey sighed. "That is when Clara told Dad to get Phoebe for me. She moved in here while Dad and Clara lived in their house. Phoebe really pampered me. I think it was her way of making up for losing her own child. She was taking care of family."

"I'm glad you're close to her." Danny closed his eyes allowing the breeze to kiss his face. "I love you, Lacey. That's never changed."

"Danny, come sit down." Lacey patted the swing next to her. "Let's talk."

Thomas immediately stood up and ran to be next to Lacey. Lacey smiled weakly. "No, Thomas. Let daddy sit."

Thomas embraced Lacey's neck tightly. He pulled up to her lap.

"Thomas…" Lacey whispered. It was hard to refuse his affection when he was willing to give it. Even it was just jealousy.

"His room is almost done. I could've have sped through it by hiring someone but I didn't. Because your dad seems to want to feel needed." Danny sat down on the steps. "I know how that feels."

"Where did you go last night, Danny?" Lacey questioned as she embraced Thomas. "I came looking for you."

"I was in New York City. Bruce had some papers that needed signed. According to him, they couldn't wait. I just stayed at my condo and slept until this morning." Danny tapped his foot on the step. "Why is it so difficult?"

"What?" Lacey pushed the swing back and forth. "What is so difficult?"

"Life." Danny sighed. "I can take over companies with ease. But I can't fit into my family. What good am I if I can't be a father to my own son?"

Lacey pushed Thomas from her lap gently. She didn't allow him to follow.

"No, Sweetie. Stay here." She ordered Thomas to stay on the swing.

Danny needed her. She wanted Danny to need her so bad. She needed Danny to need her.

"You have no idea how much I need you." Lacey bent down behind Danny. She ran her hands through his dark hair. "Every second of every day. I wonder why I let you leave. I wonder why I didn't beg you to stay. Thomas would be used to this. Us. I'd be less controlling with him. I know I am. I just don't know how to feel about relinquishing some power over my…OUR son."

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. For not understanding that it has been you and him. NO me. It just won't click into place like I hoped I would." Danny exhaled. "Do me a favor."

Lacey kissed the back of Danny's neck. "What favor?"

"Bring Thomas to bed. Have him lay between us. Show me photos. Photos of him from birth until now. Tell me all about the pain...the happiness…even the heartache. Make me feel involved. Don't leave out any detail. Let me pretend I was there for it all." Danny pleaded as he glanced sideways at Lacey.

Thomas still didn't like Danny in bed with them. But when he tried to kick Danny off. Danny held his ground. That confused Thomas. With any one else, he could move them because no one ever stayed where Thomas didn't want them. How could he not move this guy? The effort paid off for Danny and Lacey though. Thomas was soon asleep from exhaustion of pushing his small feet into Danny's ribs. He kicked so harsh and hard. Lacey nor Danny ordered Thomas to stop. It was a war of wills. Who'd give up first? Thomas didn't really give up. But his feet ached. His brow sweated. His legs gave out. He fell asleep.

Lacey wiped her finger over Thomas's sweaty forehead. She then opened the first album. "These were actually made for you. I made a set just for daddy."

"Really?" Danny grinned. "Show me." Awww. There it was. That Desai smile.

"This is immediately after he was born. He's still bloody." Lacey grinned as she pressed her finger against the photo.

"He was big. How much did he weigh?" Danny ran his finger over the photo. He imagined he could touch the skin on Thomas's leg.

"Eight pounds 12 ounces. HUGE." Lacey giggled. "Here this one is special."

Lacey pulled out a photo she had wrapped in a little blue card with a ribbon. "No other is like it. Only two copies were made of this."

Danny breathed in and out when he held the photo in his hands. "Clara and Thomas."

"That would be Clara and Daniel." Lacey pushed Thomas over a little so she could lie on Danny's shoulder. "She never would call him Thomas. I think she needed to have that little piece of you. You were so close to her before the wreck. She loved when you came to visit the house. Mom did too."

"Where is the other copy?" Danny traced his son's face in the photo. Then he traced Clara's.

"I buried it with Clara. Daniel was Clara's world at the end. She died when he was only four months old. But he cried for Clara constantly when she was alive. Even I couldn't calm him. Clara had this way about her. She wasn't muddled down with the troubles of life. She knew her time was short. So Thomas could feel her calm. Her endurance. Her love. Without feeling her worry." Lacey ran her hand over Danny's bicep. "You really are bigger."

"Seriously, Lace. Don't tempt me by touching me. I want to see more photos." Danny pulled Thomas closer to him. At least in the kid's sleep, he could hold him.

"Fine." Lacey pretended to be angry. "Just remember that at about midnight when Thomas is trying to sneak out of the bed you're going to make for him in the other room."

"Noted." Danny flipped through the album. His heart slammed against his chest. Was Lacey hinting at Danny sleeping in her bed with her?

Each photo told a story. Lacey had meticulously written notes at the bottom of each. It gave her enough information to recant in detail each photograph. Danny listened intently taking in every word.

He kissed Lacey's forehead as she yawned. "It's late. We'll look again tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Lacey wiggled closer to Danny.

It seems she was the one trying to get between him and Thomas. She wanted her Danny pillow back. Danny pulled sleeping Thomas to the other side of him. He wedged himself in the middle of Lacey and his child. Both slept curled up close to his body. For once since his return, Danny felt needed.

* * *

"Stop it." Danny didn't raise his voice. He just woke up to Thomas kicking him harshly in the side.

Thomas could see this was one man that he couldn't get his way with. Therefore, he was putting his all into trying to force his dad off the bed away from his mother. Change wasn't something that Thomas liked. It was partly due to his autism. Partly it was due to his stubborn streak. This was his was his bed. This was his house. But mostly, this was his mommy!

This time Thomas didn't cower away. Some things were worth fighting for. No matter how afraid you were of the circumstances. And Thomas was very afraid of the big man he was kicking . But his possessive nature out weighed that fear.

"Thomas!" Lacey tried to pull him back. But her strength was nothing in comparison to the stubborn four year old. "Thomas! I said…"

"Don't, Lacey." Danny grabbed Thomas's feet. "Please. Let me handle this."

"But…"

"Please. He has to know I'm not going anywhere." Danny scooted off the bed.

Thomas giggled in victory as he glanced at the ceiling. Danny gave Lacey a look as if to say 'Trust me.' Lacey tried to relinquish control. She had to let Danny be a father to Thomas. Even though, it would be difficult not only for Thomas but her as well. Lacey nodded nervously as she bit her nails. Danny jerked Thomas up  
in his arms. Thomas kicked and screamed reaching back to Lacey pleading. Lacey had to fight all her will power not to take her baby boy.

"He has to learn. Trust me." Danny pleaded. "Stay here."

Lacey nodded again as a tear slid down her face. Danny hated to see both the love of his life and son in such turmoil. But this was a war of wills. And Thomas had to see he wasn't the one to win this particular battle. Danny walked down stairs with Thomas hanging at his side lack a sack of potatoes. Thomas screamed and kicked. Lacey jumped up when she heard him yell "Mama!"

Thomas had actually voiced what he wanted. Lacey didn't let Thomas see her but she had to just observe. It was her baby boy yelling her name. She was his world as well as he was hers. However, Danny was back into the their world. Lacey wasn't about to give Danny up again. Thomas had to accept his dad was there to stay.

Danny sat Thomas down in a chair at the kitchen table. Thomas stood up. Danny gently picked him back up and sat him back in the chair. Thomas stood up again. Danny sat him down again. Thomas stood up again. Only this time, Thomas had a mischievous grin on his face as he stared at the ceiling. He darted off using all the speed his little legs could muster. If it had been Lacey, Phoebe, or Samuel ; Thomas would have easily got away with these actions with them. However, Danny was there before Thomas knew what happened. Once again, Thomas was placed in the chair.

"You are going to eat breakfast." Danny lay all the picture cards out in front of Thomas that had various breakfast items.

Phoebe and Samuel had heard the commotion. Lacey grabbed Phoebe's arm as she started to head down stairs. Both Phoebe and Samuel understood as they sat at the top of the stairs observing right beside Lacey.

Thomas didn't look at the cards. Instead, he shoved them off the table angrily. Danny bent down and picked them up putting them in place.

"Tell me what you want, Thomas." Danny stood up to make eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and even waffles.

Thomas sat there. He didn't dare move from the chair. He knew the big guy would catch him. Danny sat all the food on the table. Thomas looked at the food and started to grab some.

"NO." Danny stated as he pointed to the cards. "Show me what you want."

Thomas again knocked the cards off the table. Once again, Danny picked them back up. Danny then preceded to fill his own plate with food. Danny ate the food making sounds of their great taste.

"MMmm. Thomas, this is good." Danny stated. "Show me what you want."

Danny picked up a card and placed in Thomas's hand. Thomas jerked his hand away. He then reached into Danny's plate to grab a handful of eggs. Danny grabbed his hand refusing to allow Thomas to have any.

"Tell me." Danny shook Thomas's hand until the eggs plopped back down. Danny placed a card with the picture of eggs on it.

Thomas balled up his fists. He then grabbed another handful of eggs. Danny grabbed his hand again. Thomas acted as if he was going to put the eggs down. When Danny let loose of his hand, Thomas threw the eggs in Danny's face. Lacey gasped as she placed her hand over her mouth. Phoebe had to fight not to go clean up the mess. Samuel stifled a chuckle. Danny ignored the eggs that were now sticking in his hair. He took a bite of his food. Thomas rocked back and forth. He started to hit his wrist against his forehead. Danny stopped him.

"NO!" Danny's voice was very stern.

Thomas dropped his hand. He stared sideways beyond Danny. However, every one including Danny could see that the child was thinking very hard. Thomas reached for Danny's glass of milk and threw it all over Danny's shirt. Danny ignored him again. He poured another glass of milk. He took a drink.

Danny continued to eat. Thomas continued to rock back and forth. "Are you hungry, Thomas?"

Thomas never focused on Danny. However, his eyes told he was thinking. A few more grabs at food. A few more sloshes of items. The three on the stairs were just exhausted watching the hour long battle. But none left as they wanted to see which male would give in first. Father or son. Eggs stuck to the floor, the ceiling, and in both mops of dark curly hair. Orange juice soaked Thomas's shirt due to Danny trying to pull the juice from him. Both looked a mess. Both still playing the who would win game. Danny had to force himself to swallow the now cold eggs. He poured strawberries on the now cold waffles. Thomas swallowed. He licked his lips. Thomas's fingers slowly edged to the one card. He looked at it. Then he picked up the card with eggs on it. He handed it to his father.

Danny looked up shocked. His eyes caught Lacey's . Both hers and Danny's had tears in them. Danny quickly heated Thomas's eggs by microwaving them. He sat the eggs in front of the boy. Thomas then picked a card with milk on it.

"Uh..Uh.." He pointed to the card then to the milk carton on the table.

"Do you want some milk?" Danny was having a hard time not crying.

"Mill..Mill..Milk." Thomas pointed at the card hitting it with his finger harshly.

To someone besides those in the house, this was nothing. But to everyone in that room staring at the child covered in eggs and orange juice, this was the most wonderful moment to witness. Thomas slowly ate his eggs. He seemed to enjoy them more than any breakfast he had.

Thomas giggled as he took a sip of his milk. "Milk."

"That's right, Buddy. You can have as much milk as you want." Danny's voice cracked as he ate his own breakfast.

Soon, Lacey, Phoebe, and Samuel were at the table eating. No one cared that they had to step in eggs or slide through spilled milk to get there. They only wanted to enjoy the breakfast as a family.

"Milk..Mama..Milk." Thomas took a hold of the carton. He held it towards Lacey.

Lacey wiped away a tear as she held out her glass. "I'd love some milk,Thomas."

The rest of the day was difficult in it's own right. Phoebe had already relinquished her duty of making breakfast for Thomas to Danny. Now Samuel had to stand back and watch Danny give Thomas a bath. Thomas had clung to Samuel's leg. But Danny pulled him off. Thomas didn't protest that this big guy bathed him. After all, he played more in the bubbles than grandpa. Thomas could splash more. So that part was kind of fun.

Bedtime was the most difficult experience. Thomas cried for his mom. Danny scratched his head.

"Maybe too much change isn't that good." Danny sat on the edge of the bed. "He's exhausted. I'm exhausted. One more night away from you isn't  
going to be the death of me."

"I'll let you do what you want with Thomas." Lacey rubbed Danny's bare back.

Danny looked back over his shoulder. "I know. Thanks for trusting me."

Danny tussled Thomas's wet hair. Thomas didn't jerk away. But he still clung to Lacey.

"I think he needs to be held by his mommy now. He has school tomorrow. Maybe we'll try the weekend to make him realize mommy and daddy will be sleeping in their own bed together." Danny winked. "Do you think Jo would let you have off tomorrow?"

"Probably. Why?" Lacey pulled Thomas close to her.

"Daddy needs held by Mommy sometimes too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A Lady Needs Pampered**

Lacey handed Jo another set of files. "That's all I could find."

"Thanks." Jo swept back her sweating hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry I couldn't let you off. That Bruce guy is coming into town. He wants all these papers in order for some reason. Also, Danny did make you in charge, according to the memo I received ,of the whole _Love Laced_ product line."

"No problem." A strained smile displayed on Lacey's face. "I will do my job."

Jo slumped over. "I know Danny has not been back into your life for that long. Don't make me feel guilty. You're the only one that can handle a job this big. I was made in charge at a young age. We now know it was Danny's doing. But I want to prove we can do this even more now. I have to prove to this obnoxious Bruce that it wasn't a mistake. That includes hiring myself a secretary to do some of the grunt work like this."

"I know." Lacey scratched the side of her nose. "Danny is just so…sexy. I haven't been with him since his return. I was thinking maybe we should go ahead and take our relationship up to that level. He said he loves me still. I want to say it back. You know what that can lead to."

"Guilt!" Jo reminded Lacey. "It's already there. I don't need more of it."

"Hey." Danny stuck his head in the dusty basement. "One of the office workers told me the boss was down here with her hot secretary. They asked if I'd take Polaroids."

"Danny!" Lacey giggled. "What are you doing here?"

"Missing my girl." Danny glared at Jo. "Because her boss insisted not giving her a day off when her boyfriend returns after five years of being left out of her life due to huge misunderstandings."

"Funny." Jo grunted. "But we have to load all these files into different boxes. We then have to put the years of business expenses on the computer files this week."

Danny winked. "Hmmm. You'd think the owner would have a say in his own company of when and when not to be open for business. I say close the doors. Take off for the day. Everyone, including Jo Penasco, with pay."

Jo's eyes brightened. "Really? But this Bruce.."

"I can handle Bruce, Jo. Now take a day and I'll hire someone to help get the books in order."

"Oh that would be amazing, Danny." Jo stood up pushing a box away as she did.

"Now can Lacey go home and have sex with me?" Danny smirked.

"That sure of yourself, huh?" Lacey teased as she stood up dusting off her leggings.

Jo stood up looking at the room. She ran to check out the neatly stacked boxes. Lacey and she had already plowed through a lot of the items that Bruce said needed done. But there was still so much to do.

"You're a life saver." Jo jumped up to hug Danny's neck. "Some of the stuff I can't make heads or tails out of anyway."

"You should have told me before now. I'll get you help." Danny turned to Lacey. He took her hand. "Now I'm taking my beautiful girlfriend home."

"Go!" Jo laughed.

"Go on to the car, Lacey." Danny smiled. "I need to speak to Jo."

"See you in a second." Lacey leaned to kiss Danny's lips before leaving.

Jo headed upstairs followed by Danny. "So what is it?"

"Bruce."

"Why do I feel he is the arch enemy?" Jo sat down at her desk. She motioned for Danny to shut the office door.

"I've been noticing some things off in the books. I know you aren't the culprit. Just be careful and make sure to go through this stuff with Lacey and whoever I hire. Something isn't right." Danny leaned against the wall.

"Lacey actually said something wasn't adding up in the financial records this morning." Jo said with a heavy sigh. "I wish I had hired her sooner. She's good with this business stuff."

"That's not the problem. I am the owner. So I know you or Lacey would mess with the books." Danny scratched the back of his neck. "I want you and Lace to work on this because I don't trust him. Not after what Cole told me."

"And?" Jo leaned back.

"And..that is it." Danny ran his hand through his hair. "Help me out and this because I don't want to take the time to worry about Bruce. I want to reconnect with Lacey and get to know Thomas."

"I'll take care of it." Jo laughed. "So you go reconnect with Lacey."

"No offense, Jo." Danny pushed off the wall. "But I planned that even if you had refused to let her off. I'd fire you." He teased with a wink.

"Noted." Jo waved Danny on. "Go home and do whatever it is you plan to do with Lacey."

Danny wiggled his eyebrows as he left the Jo's office. Danny and Lacey decided to make it an evening out in McNally Park. They chose the spot of their first hidden date.

Lacey relaxed in Danny's arms as he massaged her shoulders. "Feel good."

"MMmmhmmm." Lacey cooed. "By the way, I noticed the boyfriend/girlfriend status you gave us."

"Is that okay?" Danny placed his chin on the crown of Lacey's head. "I mean ...you and Trevor are over? Right?"

"Trevor was a blind date. There was nothing between us." Lacey assured Danny as she turned to look him in his eyes. "He is only a friend now." Lacey turned to stare at Danny. "I am happy to be your girlfriend again. When I said I needed you to need me. I do. If you need me, that means you love me. Because I need you, Danny. I need you because I love you."

"I wasn't sure you still felt the same." Danny sighed with relief. "I thought you were avoiding me about that."

"No. I was worried that all this would fall through." Lacey touched Danny's cheek. "I love you so much. I have for so long. But I have to make sure this is going to work now. Because it isn't just us, it is Thomas too."

"I know. I do, Lace." Danny pushed a tendril of hair from Lacey's face. "He is our priority now. I get that. But I want a family with you and him."

"I can see that happening for us too." Lacey grinned revealing her dimples.

"Take off your clothes." Danny ordered in a sudden mischievous way.

"Danny,we're in the middle of field." Lacey looked at Danny like he was crazy.

Danny pulled off his shirt. "No one is around for miles. That's why I chose this place. Nothing like shutting down McNally Park. You'd be surprised how making a contribution to Green Grove Town Improvement Fund can get you a day in the park undisturbed. Just take off your clothes so I can give you a full body  
massage."

Lacey shyly stripped off her clothes to her underwear. "There."

"All of your clothes." Danny slid his finger under Lacey's bra strap. "No one can see you."

Lacey blushed as Danny slowly discarded her under clothes. He flipped Lacey to her stomach as he kneaded her skin from her back to her ankles. He continued up and down with his fingers loosening up Lacey's muscles.

"You're really stressed." Danny whispered in Lacey's ear. "Baby, let me pamper you. Just relax at my touch."

"That's difficult. I'm too busy getting turned on by your touch." Lacey admitted through a series of groans.

Danny puled some oil from a picnic basket he packed. He poured it all over Lacey's body. She shivered slightly at the coldness of the oil. He then warmed her up by rubbing his hands over her skin. He had learned to control his desires with precision due to wanting to pamper Lacey. She moaned at the sensation running up and down her spine.

"This Friday is a big school picnic. All the parents and staff come with their kids." Lacey's back and thighs weren't all that was heating up with Danny's actions. "I'd really like to go as a family."

"No problem." Danny turned Lacey over slowly. "Now to work on the front."

"Danny…" Lacey moaned. "That….is..not…massaging…"

"Yes, it is." Danny smirked as he glanced at Lacey with heavy desire. "I'm just not using my hands. Like I said…a full body massage."

It didn't take long before the young couple reconnected physically. All their emotions poured out physically as they enjoyed the feeling of being together again. The day passed quickly as Danny and Lacey made love on the green grass of the field. They had a blanket but they had rolled off that hours earlier. By the time, they were through. Lacey's body was too exhausted to move. Danny picked her up after dressing her. He carried her towards the car.

Lacey rested her head against Danny's chest. She sighed contented. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Danny kissed Lacey's forehead. "Thanks for raising my baby."

Lacey bit her bottom lip. "Danny.."

"Listen." Danny whispered. "Thanks for raising my son. Thanks for giving birth to him. Thanks for letting me make up for lost time. You were right. I would have never left if I knew. We can't change that mistake. We can only build on our future."

"Thanks for giving me your son, Danny." Lacey closed her eyes. "Thanks for giving me you."

Soon Lacey slept in Danny's arms back at the house. He slid from under her when he heard noise downstairs. He entered the kitchen glancing at Phoebe and Samuel fixing supper together. He sighed contentedly as he realized they were all going to work through this. He was going to be a father to his son.

Danny grinned at his next step. He had to go to New York City and get the engagement ring he had purchased for Lacey all those years ago. He still had tucked away dreaming for a time he could make Lacey Porter his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**Picnic**

Danny nervously checked himself in the mirror again. His baby blue t-shirt was tight against his chiseled chest. He leaned on his hands as he allowed his head to drop to stare at nothing in particular.

Lacey walked in noticing her boyfriend's distraught pose. "Hey, Sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"Nervous." Danny admitted still allowing his head to stay looking downward.

"It's a picnic." Lacey ran her hand down Danny's spine. She stuck her hand in his back pocket. "A simple picnic."

"No. It's not." Danny closed his eyes as he let out a staggered breath. "It's the first time we'll be in public as a family. What if…"

"What?" Lacey made him continue.

Danny swallowed then stared at himself in the mirror. "What if I disappoint you and Thomas? He has been through so much. People don't realize that when he's there. He's really there."

"I don't understand what you're saying." Lacey placed her hands on Danny's shoulders. She made him turn to look at her.

"Thomas hangs on every word. We know how he listens to everything." Danny exhaled anxiously.

"Sarita says that is something that happens with some autistic children. She said Thomas remembers things that he has overheard days earlier. That he repeats things." Lacey placed her fingers in Danny's belt loops. She giggled. "He repeated to dad your advances he overheard. Did that embarrass you?"

"No. It's not that." Danny threw his head back a little causing his hair to fall over his shoulders "I'm not embarrassed about making love to the woman I love. Besides, we agreed. No more sex talk while Thomas is in a mile radius. I can't believe he heard me ask you that and he was feet away as it is. Anyway, I don't think you understand."

Lacey bit her lip as she pulled Danny's hair up into a bun for him. "Then make me understand."

Danny pulled Lacey into an embrace. "The people will be whispering about how I abandoned you while you were pregnant with him. They'll be saying things about me not deserving a second chance. That I came back and forced my way back into your and Thomas's life. Most people don't have a clue I didn't know about him. What if Thomas hears that? He is really starting to accept me. I don't want to lose my son before I even get him to love me."

"Look at me." Lacey pulled back to stare into Danny's eyes. "No matter what words that Thomas hears today. Actions will prove the rumors and gossip wrong. You'll show Thomas that you're his father. That you love him."

"Have I ever told you how great you are?" Danny kissed Lacey's nose.

Lacey scrunched up her nose with a giggle. "Yes. But you can keep telling me. I like it."

Thomas walked into the room gripping tightly to a piece of material. Phoebe pushed back her hair with a puff of air.

"What's wrong, Phebes?" Danny could see his son's baby sitter was overcome with frustration.

"He's strong when he wants certain things. I tried to put on the outfit you wanted him to wear, Lacey." Phoebe glanced back at Samuel for reinforcement. They had became best friends somehow through helping Lacey out with Thomas. It was a strange relationship where both needed a friend after losing their partners to either divorce or adultery.

Samuel nodded. "She's right. He won't budge. He wants to wear that t-shirt."

Lacey walked over and pried Thomas's fingers from the shirt. "Thomas, mommy bought you a special outfit for the picnic. Why won't you wear it for mommy?"

"No." Thomas rocked as he looked at the ceiling. "NO."

"Maybe he doesn't want to look like a sissy." Danny teased.

"Danny, it's cute. He looks adorable in it." Lacey protested with a roll of her eyes. "It has a ball cap to match and every thing."

"No." Thomas pulled on the t-shirt in Lacey's hand. "This."

His speech had improved tremendously with the work on the part of everyone. Also, Lacey had taken the money from Danny's child support to enroll Thomas in special autism services held at the university Rico worked at.

Phoebe glanced up at Danny then at the t-shirt. She smiled broadly. "I think Thomas should wear the shirt he wants."

"But, Phoebe." Lacey protested as she imagined her son in the cute little outfit she had bought him.

"Lacey, look at the shirt. Then look at Danny." Phoebe nodded to Danny.

Lacey opened the t-shirt to reveal the same color of baby blue that Danny was wearing. She smiled at Thomas.

"Do you want to look like Daddy?" Lacey ruffled his hair.

Danny's smile splashed across his face with pride. Lacey chuckled at the simple action bringing such joy to Danny. After Thomas was dressed and looking like a miniature of Danny, Danny picked up Thomas in his arms. He placed him on his hips as they walked out to the car.

When they arrived at the picnic, Sarita and Jana were the first to greet them. Thomas happily took both their hands as they led him to the picnic. Scott sat with Jeffery talking about the new business projects creeping up in Green Grove.

Danny darted his eyes around. He couldn't help but tune into the whispering. It reminded him of the first time he had went to Fall Fest upon returning to Green Grove from juvie.

_'He's back. When did he finally realize he had a family to take care of.'_

_'Lacey looks desperate for taking him back so easily.'_

_'Jeffrey could've made her a good life.'_

_'Desai is rich. Of course she would take him back.'_

_'Like they need him. They were doing fine without him.'_

_'I don't get all the worship. Even Sarita seems to think he's so great. I don't get it. I know you were there for her when he wasn't.'_

_'I know that too. I'll have to make sure Lacey and Thomas remember that too.'_

Danny turned to stare directly at the two the last sentences came from. Scott squirmed a little uneasy. There was no way the guy heard that. Was there? However, they really weren't trying to keep to quiet when insulting Danny.

Leaving Lacey to talk to Jo, Danny walked over and sat at the table with the two men. He looked menacingly over to them.

"Like what you see?" Jeffrey stated as he crossed his arms defiantly.

Danny leaned in closer to Jeffery. " I don't hide my words. I say what I mean to your face. Quit checking out my fiance. And yes. I am stressing the word  
fiance."

Okay, he may should've asked Lacey to marry him first but girlfriend didn't exactly stress Lacey's importance to him.

Scott raised his eyebrows. The guy wasn't so subtle. Of course, Danny Desai never was one to mix words when it came to protecting Lacey or Jo. He was also  
very territorial when it came to Lacey. Jeffrey leaned back folding his arms over his chest.

"I've been there for both of them. You haven't been." Jeffrey quipped. "She was engaged to me first."

Jeffery didn't know that Lacey had walked up. Neither did Danny.

"Does that matter? Because Danny is here now. And he's here to stay. You may have been the one there in person for a very miniscule part of my life. However, Danny was the ONLY one that has always been there in my heart."

Jeffrey peered up at Lacey. "I didn't mean anything by it. I don't want to see you get hurt again. Does Danny know how difficult it was during your pregnancy? How alone you felt when Thomas was diagnosed?"

Danny pulled Lacey to sit beside him. "Jeffrey, it's really none of your concern. If you wanted to be a friend like Scott here. Or like Rico has been. Fine. But you want more. I won't tolerate it. Quit trying to horn in on my family."

Lacey squirmed uncomfortably. Danny was very authoritative when he put on his socio mode. And he was oozing with socio like qualities as he spoke to Jeffrey.

"Do I make myself clear?" Danny never took his eyes from Jeffrey.

"Is that a threat?" Jeffrey's and Danny's voices were only loud enough for Lacey and Scott to hear. Any one observing would think they were having a normal conversation.

Danny stared at Lacey. Then he glanced at Scott. His eyes went back to Jeffrey. Danny's brow knitted together. "No. That's a promise."

Jeffrey was expecting Lacey to speak up on his behalf. Or even Scott. Both seemed to understand that Danny wasn't playing games. Jeffrey got the clue quickly as well.

Luckily, Marie, Jo's and Rico's little girl, spotted Danny and ran to him. She crawled into his lap. She had gotten to know Danny over the course of the month and a half he was there.

"Hey, Marie." Danny patted her on her back. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes." Marie looked up. "I turn five Monday."

"I heard." Danny moved her on his lap. "What are you wishing for?"

"Thomas." Marie didn't hesitate. "That's all I want."

"Thomas?" Lacey giggled.

Jo plopped down as well as Rico. "She's convinced she can marry Thomas someday if she wishes enough."

"I am going to." Marie smiled. "He's going to be just like his daddy."

"Thanks." Danny chuckled. But before the adults could keep giggling at the cute four year old, the brunette haired girl found herself on the ground beside of Danny.

Thomas was in her place on Danny's knee. "My daddy."

* * *

"I want him to read to me tonight." Samuel complained.

"Sam." Danny picked up Thomas and sat him on his lap. "He's reading to me again."

"Reading to me is our thing." Samue plopped down in his chair. He didn't care if he seemed jealous. He was. "You find something to make it daddy and son. I want my reading to be grandpa and Thomas time. Come on…." He continued to plead. "Phoebe still gets to bake cookies with him. Lacey still plays those puzzle games with  
him. You even took my bathing the kid."

"You're not getting bathing him back. He loves the bubble beards we make." Danny patted Thomas's head. "I'll let you read with him tomorrow. I can't think of anything else to do."

"My Gosh, Danny. You have to think of something. For goodness sake, you're his dad and have money galore. Buy him some type activity for daddy and son time. Or take him somewhere." Samuel opened his newspaper begrudgingly.

"I can take him flying. I got my helicopter and pilot's license." Danny bit his bottom lip. "If Lacey doesn't find out."

"I'll never tell. IF you let him read to me tomorrow." Samuel grinned.

"Why not tonight?" Danny was wanting to take him flying first thing in the morning. He'd give up the reading for now.

"He's asleep." Samuel nodded to Thomas curled up to Danny. His wet tendrils of hair stuck to Danny's white t-shirt as Thomas's cheek pressed against his  
chest.

"Shoot. Lacey is going to kill me. She said she better get to put him to bed tonight. I was hogging all Thomas time." Danny pulled Thomas tighter to him. "I can't help it. He's really starting to feel like I'm his daddy. I think…"

"What, Danny?" Samuel could tell Danny was hesitant and nervous.

Danny swallowed as he brushed back some of Thomas's curls. "I think he loves me."


	22. Chapter 22

"You took him up in a helicopter!" Lacey was livid. She was pacing back and forth in front of Danny. She glared back over her shoulder once in awhile causing Danny to loosen his collar.

"He loved it." Danny defended weakly. He knew when to be authoritative with Lacey and when not to be. Now was definitely a NOT BE.

"OH really? He's four, Danny. FOUR." Lacey held up her fingers with her thumb down.

Danny tried not to chuckle. But he had to quip at her gesture. "Yes, Dear. I know what four means. Why don't you come along?"

"Flying?" Lacey eyes widened. "With you and Thomas? In a helicopter?"

"MMmmhmmm." Danny smirked. He knew how to get Lacey Porter to cave. "Unless you're afraid."

"Never." Lacey straightened her shoulders pridefully. "When."

"Now." Danny walked up and picked up Thomas placing him on his hip. "You'll see."

It wasn't long before Danny convinced Lacey that he was very cautious when taking Thomas flying. After the flying demonstration, Lacey was easily convinced. Hearing Thomas squeal in delight was all it took. Lacey loved to hear her son's laughter.

"He's asleep." Lacey exhaled as she plopped in bed beside Danny. "It was a good idea to make your room into his. How is the set up at the condo?"

Danny pulled his hair from its binding allowing his mane to flow freely. "I told Bruce to move out. He was livid but I offered to pay his first and last month rent in a decent apartment. I think those grown men have been mooching off me long enough anyway."

"I think what we talked about is a good idea, Danny. Charlie brought up you living here. He is right. It will give you more free time. Besides, if any member of your company called you for help. You'd answer any way."

"True." Danny pulled Lacey on top of him. "Right now. What I have in mind will not need any one's assistance but yours."

"Really." Lacey shimmed up Danny's body. "And tell me, boss man, how can I help a big ,strong, man as yourself?"

"I need some calories sweated from my body, Ms. Porter." Danny bit his bottom lip. "Are you up for the challenge of saving me from an early coronary at worst? You'll be doing a service for all my employees by getting your man in a better mood before tomorrow's meeting."

"Well, I can't let down all those employees. Now can I?" Lacey licked down Danny's bare chest. "I mean …It is my duty to save you. You are needed to keep Desai Industries running."

"I need you." Danny pulled Lacey's hair seductively bringing her into a heated kiss. "Need you bad." He mumbled between kisses.

Danny absorbed Lacey's body into his soul. Times like these made Danny wonder how he ever left her in the first lace. His fingers and his lips enjoyed the taste of every inch of Lacey's skin. She was like a drug that he never wanted to give up addiction to. Lacey knew her and Danny had never been in love with any one else. There was something pure and beautiful about that fact. Even though they began as lovers at such a young age in life, it still was due to the emotion more than the physical. Mistakes were made and built upon. Life was being lived the best the two young lovers knew how to live. Sexual touching was how they managed to forget a harsh day, a fuss, or how they sometimes told without words how much they loved each other.

Sexual touching would also replace the hurt or inadequacy Danny felt when everything and everyone seemed to turn against him in his youth. Lacey was always there to pick up the pieces when something went against Danny in Green Grove. If he had rumors or was bullied, he'd come back home filled with remorse. Lacey would fix it by being there to listen and to love.

They had grown over the months Danny had been back. He had become stronger in all their lives. Especially their sons and hers.

"Love me forever." Lacey breathed breathlessly against Danny's ear as she twirled her tongue at his ear lobe.

"I will." Danny moaned before grasping Lacey's hips to roll her over. "If you do."

"Promise." Lacey giggled.

"Promise." Danny agreed then kissed Lacey long and passionate.

They made love as many times in the past. Experiencing the height of need and desire being met. Once again as it happened five years ago, both made love as the need for each other grew. Their passion had not dissipated as the years past without one another. Their passion had only grown and blossomed into something that could never be broken again. Danny and Lacey only knew one thing at the moment. They were making love because they were in love.

Danny had already reserved a room for tomorrow night at an exclusive hotel that cost him more than some of his employee's made in a week. He had ordered the best champagne as well as had lilies and lilacs spread all over the floor. He had ordered no less than fifty lit candles to be placed in the extravagant hotel room. Danny had even made sure that the cotton bed linens had certain thread count. However, as his body connected with Lacey's body, his thoughts were of this moment. As skin pressed to skin, as sounds echoed off the bedroom walls of their lovemaking, Danny could think of nothing else but making this woman his wife.

His thoughts were only on her perfection as her plump lips moaned his name in a husky lust laden voice. He wanted more and more of her yet there was nothing more to give. For Lacey had given Danny her all. She belonged to him with her heart, body, and soul. Danny belonged to her in the exact same way.

Sweat mingled on their bodies causing them to stick slightly together. Tongues dueled for dominance yet neither mouth giving over the victory to the other. It was a salacious battle that both became the victor. Lacey's finger's entangled in Danny's hair as she pulled slightly at his moistened tendrils. Her legs wrapped around Danny's hips allowing her to pull him closer with each movement of their bodies. Danny's large hands clasped around Lacey's buttocks as he too pulled her closer.

When the love making ceased due to reaching their pinnacle, Lacey thought it would be time to cuddle with the man she loved. But instead, Danny rolled out of the bed. He pulled on his sleep pants causing Lacey to pull on his oversized t-shirt. She watched him in puzzlement as he searched through his jacket that lay on a chair at the opposite side of the room. When he dropped to one knee beside the bed, Lacey's eyes had already began to moisten. She held back her excitement to allow Danny to talk.

"I..I.." Danny stammered out as he held the little velvet box in his hand. "I wanted this moment to be perfect. I reserved a hotel in a tropical paradise so to speak. I only have the ring here because I was going to have it cleaned tomorrow morning." Danny looked up at Lacey with a small smile. "But I realize one thing about you, Lacey Porter. I realize that you never did need extravagance. You needed truth. The truth is that our life has been filled with imperfections to the outside world looking in. But those imperfections are what make us perfect together. We have went through so much as a couple and individually that without a doubt, it made us stronger for one another. Even when the world looks at us now, they don't understand how we keep coming back to one another. They see our son and think of him as not perfect as well. But they are wrong, he is beyond perfect just like his mother. The ring won't weigh down your finger with a heavy diamond. It is a simple cut diamond." Danny pulled the ring from the box and held it out to her. "I bought it years ago when I wanted to propose the first time. I didn't want to buy a diamond that showed off to the world. I wanted the perfect diamond that showed off my love for you. Because the truth is, no diamond can outshine your beauty." Danny felt his throat tighten. A few tears caressed his cheek. "The world may look at us and think I've came back to save you and Thomas with my money. But that is so untrue. Because the fact is that it is you who is saving me. Lacey Porter, will you be my wife?"

Lacey didn't answer right away. Instead, she pushed of the bed and dropped to her knees in front of Danny. She embraced him as they both cried in harsh sobs. It was a relinquishing of guilt, anger, and hurt from the past. Danny didn't care that the tears made him seem less manly to most. To Lacey, Danny Desai was more of a man than he had ever been at that very moment.

Lacey pulled back as she lifted his face to look at hers. "Daniel Desai, I'd love nothing more than to be your wife."

Danny chuckled. His hands shook as he placed the ring on her finger. They held one another on the floor clinging to the hope of the future. Gone was the insecurities. Gone was the doubt of their love. Gone was worry of tomorrow. Today held enough life that tomorrow needed not to be thought about. Perhaps, they would've ended the proposal with another round of making love. But instead, a small raven haired boy came knocking on the bedroom door. His voice soft as he said the words that melted both Lacey's and Danny's heart.

"Mama. Mama." Thomas pressed his forehead to the door as he spoke his desire from the hallway. The words echoing against the walls. However, the words echoed even deeper into Lacey's and Danny's hearts. "Dada. Dada."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note (important) The word used by Bruce to describe Thomas is horrid to me. But I have heard others use the word in concerns with children and adults with special needs or different ways of learning. If it makes you angry as a reader. Good. It was my intention to have the readers angry at Bruce.**

Trevor Canton knew quite a few things when it came to legal business practices. Therefore, when Danny Desai hired him to help Jo and Lacey go through the books of _Love Laced_ business practices, he saw immediately that something wasn't right.

"This isn't adding up, Lacey." Trevor leaned back folding his large arms over his large chest. He stared at Lacey then glanced at Jo. "What do you think?"

Lacey bit her bottom lip. She hated to say it out loud but she knew what it looked like. "Well...ummm…well…"

"It looks like I'm embezzling money from Danny's company. That's what it looks like." Jo wasn't stupid. Actually, she was intelligent and numbers were her thing. "I promise. This isn't the reports I've been sending. We aren't that much in the red. We are completely stable. Nothing too big of a profit but not this big of a loss. I never purchased all this stuff."

"That's the problem, Jo. The company ,that this form claims purchased items from, doesn't exist. It looks like you were padding the reports."

Jo placed her hand in her short unruly hair. "I swear. I promise. I didn't do this."

"I'm sure you didn't." Lacey touched Jo's shoulder reassuringly. "But someone did."

"Who did you send the reports to?" Trevor asked as he scanned the file again making sure he was seeing correctly.

"The central accounting office of _Love Laced Products."_ Jo pouted as she scanned the books herself. "I have my own copies."

"I know." Trevor half smiled. He knew someone was setting up Jo as an embezzler to pad their own pockets. "Your copies don't match these at all. If we had caught this sooner…"

Danny walked in a little early unbeknownst to the three. He had been listening to their chatter. Therefore, he interrupted. "If I had taken more interest in _Love Laced Products._" He spoke up from the doorway. "It would've been noticed. Whoever did this is skimming from the small company thinking I wouldn't notice." Danny glanced at Lacey. He winked. "Truth is I wouldn't have if Lacey didn't come back into my life."

"I didn't follow up because I thought I was doing my job." Jo sighed out.

"You would've hit a roadblock anyway, Jo." Danny said as he took a seat next to Lacey. "I have so many small companies that pour into larger companies. They eventually lead to one of my two major companies, Desai Industries or Marna Inc."

"You kept Marna Inc.?" Lacey raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Danny picked up Lacey's hand and kissed the back of it. "It was to remind me of where I could let myself go to if I became like my father. I never wanted to become that man. Therefore, I kept a Marna Inc. as a reminder to keep myself grounded."

"Danny, you said you had a lot of small companies that lead to a paper trail of companies. Right?" Trevor rubbed his chin.

"Yes. Why?" Danny already could sense where this was going.

"I bet _Love Laced_ isn't the only company that is has funds not adding up." Trevor pecked his finger on the file. "How much you want to bet that your smaller companies are showing red when they are breaking even or making a small profit?"

"The thing is that my big companies are my money makers and I don't need the smaller ones. I had three small companies shut down over the last two years. The board of directors wanted this one on the chopping block. But it was my company made for Lacey so I didn't shut it down."

"For me?" Lacey looked puzzled.

"You were supposed to want to run this thing. I didn't know about Thomas and you being so busy with him. Think of the name, Lace." Danny smiled and shrugged. "It was made for me too. All these products were things you said you loved about Green Grove. It was my way of being home when I was out of the country or far away. I'd pack a product or two to remind me of home and you."

He then leaned and kissed Lacey passionately sucking her lips for good measure before pulling away from her.

Lacey blushed slightly as she glanced at the others. She held up her hand showing off her engagement ring. "What? We're allowed to be mushy. We just got engaged."

Danny smirked then gave his attention back to Trevor. "How would you like to make some real money by going through the books on other small companies of mine?"

"Sure but where would I start." Trevor sat up straight. He knew that Danny would pay good money. Danny Desai was known to pay his employees what they were worth. "You have a lot of businesses you've taken over."

"You can start with any company that has Bruce name attached to it." Danny scratched the whiskers on his chin. "Bruce has been a friend for a long time. However, Cole said he claimed never to know Lacey. It is a stretch but something is up with him."

Something was up with Bruce. Within the next few weeks, Trevor, Lacey, Jo, Danny, and Charlie plowed through the files. Each small company that showed failing in profits were actually making small profits. Each one shut down to go to the next. The accounts to these companies would all lead back to Marna Inc. In the scheme of things, none of this would've even showed up if Danny hadn't taken a personal interest in _Love Laced_.

Danny asked Lacey and Jo to stay out of the rest of it. He promised Jo that since he found more discrepancies that she was completely exonerated. He knew she was innocent but now she didn't have to prove it to the board of directors. However, Danny did fill Charlie in on the findings as well as bring Trevor along to the meeting with the board of directors.

"Bruce, did you honestly think I'd not find this out?" Danny slammed the files on the table. He glanced around the room as each member of the board opened their own copies of the file. "How are you connected to Rachel?" Danny shook his head. "All the money is sent to an offshore account that is in her name!"

It had taken weeks to follow the money trail. But eventually, they cracked one account after another until Rachel's name showed up on the last bank account.

Bruce rubbed the back of his neck. "Send out the members of the board and we can discuss this. It is between you and me."

"Fine." Danny waved his hand above his head and the men and women on the board scurried out. They would ask for explanations in the next meeting.

Charlie and Trevor stayed in the room. Bruce leaned back with a smirk. "Here is the deal, Danny. I'm going to lay all my cards on the table. My lovely sister, Rachel, is a sociopath."

"Rachel is your sister?" Charlie asked before Danny could.

"Yes." Bruce chuckled. "Red hair is in our genes. We get it from our father. " Bruce then leaned on his elbows being very cocky. "As I said, Rachel is my sister. My mother was treated about like your mother, Danny. Our dad seemed to get around like Vikram Desai did. We had a half sister too by my father. You may know her. Her name was Regina Crane."

There was a silence in the room. Then Bruce continued. "She was our father's dirty little secret just as Charlie McBride was your father's and Tess Masterson's dirty secret." Bruce laughed. "So we knew who Danny Desai was and how much money you had. Mother didn't mind moving to Arizona when my manipulative sister convinced her. As I said, my sister is a sociopath. Ironic isn't it when you were labeled that years ago. The thing is she was diagnosed that as a young girl. She is a manipulative thing. The problem was that our first plan fell through." Bruce looked up at Danny.

"First plan?" Danny sat down staring at Bruce for more answers.

"She saw you and wanted you. Money and all. She decided she could be the pampered , rich wife. Her husband would be good looking enough as she said. My life and my mother's life has been centered around Rachel. What Rachel wants, Rachel gets. So she wanted you. There was only one problem to that desire being met."

"Lacey." Danny stared at Bruce.

"Yes. Lacey Porter. You loved her and Rachel couldn't compete. Therefore, she put me in charge of becoming a close confidante and employee. One of your right hand men so to speak. She made sure to run into Lacey to tell of your happy life. But still, Danny Desai couldn't quit being obsessed with Lacey Porter. So Rachel decided if she couldn't have you, she at least wanted some of your money." Bruce grinned. "It worked too but you just had to get Lacey involved with _Love Laced_. We knew it wouldn't be long until our scamming was caught on to."

Danny ran his hand through his hair. "I paid you well, Bruce. You had no financial worries. I don't understand."

Bruce breathed out. "It is all about the game for Rachel. It is all about winning with her. You didn't play her game the way she wanted. So she had to do something to feel like she was the winner. You were the prize she wanted. She became addicted to you. Therefore, if she couldn't have you, she wanted you miserable." Bruce shook his head. "You can't win in this, Danny."

"What do you mean?" Charlie stepped up. "You admitted everything. You'll be the one going to prison along with your deranged sister."

Bruce raised one eyebrow. He opened his briefcase and pulled out a file. "Isn't that ironic coming from you, Charlie? Any way as I was saying, Rachel makes sure to get things she wants. You're the first one to not do as she wants. Therefore, she made sure you lose if you found out of our embezzlement scheme."

Danny picked up the file. He glanced over it and handed it to Trevor. "It seems I am embezzling from my own company. A company which has foreign interests."

Trevor shook his head. "They've made it look like you took money from your own company and taking from your partners in China. You can fix this. It will take some time but you can fix this."

"He can." Bruce laughed as he made himself comfortable. "But it will cost a lot of your money and even more of your time."

"I'll send you both to prison." Danny stood up. He leaned over placing his hands on the table. He stared menacingly at Bruce. "You really don't know who you are dealing with."

"Who am I dealing with, Danny?" Bruce laughed haughtily. "I will be gone before you can get enough proof I was involved in Rachel's plans. If you haven't guessed already, Rachel left out of the country weeks ago. When she found out you were tiptoeing around trying to get back into Lacey's life, she made plans quickly. Those plans included her brother's safety too. Thanks to your money, we will live a very comfortable life. While you fight to keep your money and yourself out of prison. I hope you enjoy China. You'll be there awhile."

Bruce stood up. He glanced at all the men. " Isn't your son just now learning to speak? Wouldn't taking him to China take all the progress away that he's accomplished? Do you think that your little _retarded_ son can handle that big of a change?"

Danny lost it at Bruce's words about Thomas. He jumped on him and began beating him so harshly that all Bruce could do was curl in a fetal position. Blood squirted from Bruce's face but no one was sure where it was coming from. Danny was hitting too quickly and too fiercely.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Trevor looked horrified as he watched Danny brutally assault Bruce.

Charlie shrugged nonchalantly. "Yea. But give Danny a few more minutes."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thomas Stops Daddy**

Danny had worked hard in the New York office all day. He had spent countless of hours the night before trying to work out the logistics of how to make Rachel and Bruce pay for their crimes as well as save himself from being prosecuted . He never went to bed. He never held his fiance as he had every night since their engagement.

Lacey came walking up with a glass of tea into Danny's small office. "Here. Now tell me what is happening to you. You've been acting strange for a few weeks. It is about the embezzlement of the Marna Inc. located in China, isn't it? "

"Hiring Trevor was a great idea." Danny ignored Lacey's question entirely. "I've spent a lot more time with you and Thomas."

"Danny Desai, I can always tell when you're being less than honest. Don't do me this way." Lacey sat down on the oak desk, which Danny had placed in a small office in Lacey's house.

"Bruce and Rachel screwed me over good, Lace. I'm scared." Danny admitted as he leaned against the desk. "I may have to go to China. It won't be a short stay, Lacey. I have to move there for a while."

"NO!" Lacey grabbed Danny collapsing in his arms. "Don't leave me. I need you. I won't let you go this time. I don't care how selfish I am. YOU'RE MY LOVE! YOU BELONG TO ME AND THOMAS. WE BELONG TO YOU!"

"Shhhh. I won't go. I won't. I can't leave again. It hurts too bad to even think about." Danny pulled Lacey into a kiss. "I'll never leave you again if I can help it."

"What do you mean 'if'?" Lacey began to cry.

"If I don't go, I could go to prison. My business partners are threatening to prosecute if I don't come there to fix this mess. They want the records gone through with them. Not only here. They don't trust me now." Danny admitted.

Lacey took a deep breath. "I can't ask you to stay. I can't go with Thomas. He has made so much progress. I can't jeopardize that. I'm sorry.

Danny pushed back the hair from Lacey's face. "I would never ask that of you. You know I'm coming back. I'll keep in contact every single day. We can skype on the computer. I can fly in once a month. I told Thomas that you and him would fly down with me for a week next month. I'm not sure he understood." Danny leaned and kissed Lacey's forehead. "This time , I'm not going anywhere. I'll always come back home to you."

"I'll always be here waiting on you, too." Lacey pulled Danny into a passionate kiss. After the kiss broke, Lacey smiled at Danny. She realized this wasn't the end for them. It was only a small break in the relationship by distance. "I'll help you get organized and packed."

One week later, Danny was placing his luggage in his car. He had spent as much time as he could with Lacey and Thomas due to knowing he wouldn't see them for at least a month the first time around.

"Don't go before you tell me goodbye." Lacey wrapped her arms around Danny's neck. She giggled when he kissed her nose.

"I hate this." Danny squeezed Lacey tighter to him. "You are my life. You and Thomas. I deserve to be happy. Don't I?"

"Yes." Lacey let her arms fall from around Danny's neck."It won't be that terrible as long as we have each other. Like I said,Danny, I'll always be waiting for you."

Danny shook his head agreeing. "I hate that Thomas and I are getting so close and now I have to leave. I told him goodbye this morning and explained." Danny exhaled sharply. "Make sure that he does facetime or skype everyday with me. I don't want him to forget me."

Lacey kissed Danny's one last time. "He won't forget his daddy. I'm sure. But I will. Call no matter what time as soon as you land safely."

Danny agreed before one last kiss goodbye to Lacey. They would leave Thomas out of the conversation so he wouldn't be upset due to feeling the tension between Danny and Lacey. This time Lacey was strong telling Danny goodbye. She had asked him to stay this time. That she could live with. But living without Danny didn't seem like an option any more.

Thomas stood on the porch being held by Phoebe as he watched the interaction between his mom and dad. His daddy had promised him he could go flying to a special place. He didn't get to go yet. His daddy would never lie to him. What was happening? Thomas could see that his parents weren't happy as they had been lately.

"Daddy?" Thomas questioned.

Lacey didn't have the heart to answer. She ran past her son into her room. She grabbed Danny's nearest shirt sniffing it. "I hate goodbyes. I will miss him but this time, I know it is different."

Phoebe glanced at Samuel as she placed Thomas down. Danny was standing by the car making a last minute phone call to make sure that all arrangements were made for his stay in China.

Thomas frowned as he watched his dad's sad face. "Daddy? Mommy?"

"Go to your room, Thomas." Samuel whispered as he pushed Thomas towards the front door. "We love you."

Thomas closed his eyes waiting for his grandpa and Phoebe to leave the porch. Thomas focused on his mother. Her muffled crying echoed in his ears from her room. "Daddy?"

* * *

Danny stood with Trevor, Charlie and Cole at the airport. He rubbed his neck as he took the briefcase from Trevor. "Thanks for coming along. I hope the salary I'm giving you will make things worth leaving the country."

"It's more than generous, Danny." Trevor glanced at Danny. "I'm sorry you have to leave Lacey and Thomas. I knew from one blind date how special she is."

"We'll make it." Danny swallowed.

"You always do." Charlie patted Danny's back. "You and Lacey are meant to be. There is no doubt in that."

"Daddy?" Thomas's voice broke the sound of the men's conversation.

Danny ran to Thomas. "Son, how did you get here?"

Danny embraced Thomas. He felt Thomas's hand on both sides of his cheeks. Thomas was desperate. He had heard his mommy crying. He saw his daddy's sad face. He knew what the words meant when someone said goodbye. Somehow he had to stop Daddy from leaving. Therefore, while his mother, Phoebe, and Samuel were in the house and Danny was on the phone, Thomas snuck into the back seat of Danny's car. He pretended to be like an ant just as his mother had taught him. He hunkered down in the floorboard as he hid from Danny. When Danny got out of the car at the airport, little Thomas followed him as quickly as his little legs could carry him. He was relieved when Danny stopped to talk to the men. He could now stop his daddy from leaving.

To Thomas it was the greatest will of strength he could muster. It would have been easier to to do a calculus exam for him. But the action Thomas did was more than that of a million men's strength.

Thomas cupped Danny's face. He looked directly into his daddy's eyes. "Daddy, I love you. Please don't go."


	25. Chapter 25

Lacey and Samuel stood at the Green Grove Police Department. Phoebe stayed back at the house. Thomas had been missing for over four hours. Lacey was so distraught as she spoke to Eddie.

"I was so caught up in Danny leaving that I didn't check on Thomas. Thomas always plays in his room for hours." Lacey sniffed. "I can't believe I did this."

"Has he ever wandered off before, Lacey?" Eddie stood with his notebook taking notes.

"Never." Lacey glanced at Jo, who had arrived with her parents.

Rico stayed with Marie in case Thomas showed up at their home. Kyle had retired from the police department when his gun accidentally misfired years earlier. It was during Charlie's kidnapping of Jo. He had put his gun away only for it to fire without being triggered. His leg was damaged too badly to continue his job in the way he saw fit. However, the Mastersons loved Thomas like he was their own grandchild. Therefore, Tess and Kyle both showed up to help in anyway that they could.

"Don't blame yourself, Lacey." Jo assured her. "Thomas will be found. He is known by almost everyone in Green Grove. They know to contact you."

Lacey pulled out her phone. "OH my gosh! My phone is dead. What if someone found him? What am I thinking today?" Tears poured down Lacey's cheeks as she placed her phone back into her purse. "I've lost my baby."

"Lacey, look." Tess touched her shoulder. "Look who just came through the door."

All eyes traveled to Danny, who had a sleeping Thomas on his hip. Lacey hurried to them. She kissed Thomas's forehead causing the sleeping child to nuzzle deeper into Danny's neck.

"I tried to call to tell you that Thomas had stowaway in my car." Danny saw that Lacey had been crying. "I stopped at the house. Phoebe said you were here."

"Oh, Danny." Lacey leaned into Danny's side as she stared at Thomas. She was so relieved that he was safe. "I'm sorry. I was a basket case when I found him gone. That was almost four hours ago. I didn't even think it check it."

Danny inhaled as she thought of how Thomas had spoke to him. Thomas said words to him for the first time, he almost cried. But Danny's tears remained on the brim of his eyes. That was not the case when Thomas looked in Danny's eyes. Danny cried harsh, happy tears.

"He talked. Thomas talked." Danny pulled Thomas closer to him as he told of Thomas speaking to him.

"Danny, Thomas speaks all the time." Lacey looked puzzled as she wondered why Danny was so emotional.

"NO. He spoke a full sentence looking me in the eyes. I could tell it took every ounce of strength to do so. He asked me to stay. He..Thomas…he.." Danny was trying to talk but his tears were blocking his voice. "He said he loved me."

Lacey clutched Danny's shirt. "He did? Oh, Baby."

Soon, they all headed back home. Samuel had to drive because Danny and Lacey refused to quit looking at Thomas long enough to look at the road.

Lacey and Danny walked towards the house. Lacey leaned on the shoulder of Danny's that a sleeping Thomas didn't occupy. Danny placed Thomas in his bed before heading back with Lacey their own bedroom.

"Il had to find another way. I asked Charlie to go instead. I made the right choice. I refused to leave my family this time. I will never leave either of you again. I love you both so much." Danny clutched Lacey's hand. "Trevor said he'd keep contact with me if there are problems. Charlie is excited that I let him go in the name of Marna Inc. He's a smart man. I should've allowed him more say in the company anyway. Cole went as well. He is going to do all the type work that Charlie would usually do like get files organized and all. Trevor will do what he can. I have faith in him."

Lacey closed her eyes as tears flooded her face. "I can't believe our baby talked."

"There is no way I could leave him then. I admit to being frightened of prison. But I'm more frightened of leaving you and Thomas. What if he forgets me? I won't chance that. Besides, he asked me to stay."

Later that night, Danny and Lacey put Thomas to bed. Danny kissed his son's cheek and hugged him to him one last time before letting him sleep. Lacey and Danny headed to their bedroom. Danny and Lacey spoke about Thomas. They agreed that neither knew what Thomas talking meant. Was it going to last? Was he going to change? It didn't matter. Thomas was a genius within.

Danny pulled Lacey to his chest after they made love. He ran his fingers through her raven hair.

"I love you." Danny whispered into Lacey's ear.

"I love you, too." Lacey purred out as she peered up at Danny. "I think it would be best if you went to China. It will show the company that you are an honest man and don't need to hide behind your employees."

"What?" Danny said confused. "But he asked me to stay."

"Thomas doesn't want you leaving us and neither do I." Lacey smiled. "That is why we are going with you."

Danny looked surprised. "Are you sure? Can Thomas handle that?"

"Danny, Thomas snuck into your car. He walked through a crowded airport to get to you." Lacey chuckled at the thought. "I think our son can handle anything as long as we are together as a family."

* * *

**NOTE: Sorry this chapter is so short. There are only two more chapters until I am done. I have a migraine tonight so this is all I could edit. Sorry.**


	26. Chapter 26

A month had passed as Danny worked right along side of Trevor and Charlie. Finally, it came down to the inevitable. Danny's business partners took the opportunity to use Danny's misfortune to make themselves a fortune. They would drop all pursuits against Danny legally if Marna Inc. was signed over to them. It was an easy decision for Danny. Desai Industries had enough wealth for him.

Thomas was adjusting much better than all thought. He was happy as long as he had him mommy and daddy both. He did seem to cry at times when Phoebe or Samuel were thought about. However, Thomas seemed to understand when he was promised they'd go see them soon.

"Are you sure you're okay with this, Charlie?" Danny readied to sign the papers. "I was going to make you a partner once you learned the business."

"I'm fine with it, Danny. I'd rather all worries be over with. I don't want to see my brother in prison.." Charlie chuckled. "...again. Besides, they are going to go after Bruce and Rachel. Those two can't hide forever."

"What does Lacey think?" Trevor had read over the document.

He felt the men were being unfair. He knew with time, he'd prove Danny's innocence. However, he understood Danny didn't want Lacey worrying. Danny wanted to get on with his life.

"She said it was my decision. She thought Marna Inc. was kept to keep me grounded so I won't be like my dad. It was." Danny smiled as he signed the papers. "But Lacey and Thomas do fine with that now."

Two weeks later, all things were settled and the Desais flew back to the United States. Green Grove is where they belonged as far as they were concerned. Charlie gave Danny the news, bad or good depending on who you were, Rachel had killed Bruce fearing he'd squeal on her when they were caught. She tried to escape but was being held in a prison in Indonesia due to that is where she murdered her brother. It was obvious that Rachel would never see her freedom again.

Danny stood in the bedroom looking into the small bathroom connected to it. He rubbed his neck as he watched Lacey nervously. She squealed. Danny wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Was she happy? Mad? Sad?

"NO!" Okay that answered his question. Happy wasn't in that scream.

"Ummm." Danny leaned on the door frame. "The box said…"

"I don't care what the box said. I'm tired of boxes and plastic sticks." Lacey huffed. "This can't be happening!"

Danny smiled half-heartedly. He was kind of excited about it. He had been trying to get things fixed with his family. Lacey and he didn't exactly plan the little celebration the night Thomas spoke.

"Honey…"

"Don't!" Lacey pointed her slender finger at him. "I used birth control most of the time. You didn't remind me or wear a condom!"

"You did this with Thomas too. " Danny shrugged. What was the big deal any way? Thomas was a great kid. Another Thomas wouldn't be so bad if that was the fear she was having.

"Don't be so smug, Sperm injector man!" Lacey folded her arms and marched around the room like she was on foot patrol. "A month in bed. Swelling ankles. No holding down dairy products. Carrying a HUGE baby in too little a womb. Night feedings. Aching breasts. Diapers. Baby kicks under the rib."

"Are you okay?" Danny ran his hand through his hair.

" You have no idea how difficult it was. YOU WEREN'T HERE!" Lacey screamed.

Danny stood up and embraced Lacey. "I am now. I will be."

Sniff. "I love Thomas."

"I know."

"I do. But…" Lacey cried. "He's difficult to raise. I worry if he will ever know…" Sniff…tears…sniff. "Love of a woman. I know he's four. But I look at him thinking what if he never grows up? What if he remains in his shell forever?"

"Shhh." Danny rubbed his hands down Lacey's back. "You're afraid this child will be autistic too."

"Yes. Am I a bad person to fear that? Is it wrong as a parent not to want to see a child have to go through what I know Thomas will have to endure all his life?"

"No, Baby. I thought that too. I think it would be great for Thomas to be a big brother." Danny ran his hand up and down Lacey's arm.

"I'm scared." Lacey admitted. "I want Thomas. I love him with all my heart. I wouldn't give him up for all the children in the world. But I don't want to feel so out of touch like I do with him sometimes."

"Lacey,if this baby is like Thomas. We'll deal with it. TOGETHER. Thomas is special and unique. So will this child be. Of course, no parent wishes a life on a child that will make them different than what society sees as normal. But we won't love this baby no less than we love Thomas. We love him an awful lot."

"You're right." Lacey smiled as she whipped her hand over her wet cheeks. "You being here will make a world of difference. Not facing the unknown future alone will be great ."

"The only thing is.." Danny laughed. "Is Thomas going to like this."

There was no big wedding ceremony. They had married with their best friends at a small church in Green Grove. Only the Mastersons, Sarita, Scott, Jo, Rico, Phoebe, Samuel, Cole and Charlie were there. Charlie was best man and Phoebe was maid of honor. Of course, Thomas stood with his mommy and daddy holding their hands as they recited their vows.

Lacey did have a difficult pregnancy. Her ankles swelled. But Danny was there to rub them. She vomited a lot but Danny was there to hold back her hair. She felt strong kicks to her stomach. But Danny was there to rub her aching tummy. She couldn't get out of the bed the last month. But Danny was there to carry her wherever she wanted to go…

Thomas was surprisingly different towards Lacey. He seemed to sit by her when she was sick. He was comforting her by reading children's books. Strange how he sensed he should read children's books instead of his usual adult literature.

Thomas sometimes would lay his head on Lacey's abdomen and listen intently. He was given his own stethoscope to listen to the baby's heartbeat. When he did pick up the baby's heartbeat he'd smile. "Bubby."

"Or sissy." Lacey would giggle at Thomas's words.

Those words were coming more frequent. The eye contact remained difficult. But that was okay. Thomas was trying to tell his family his needs and his desires.

Each visit with an autistic specialist brought new hope. The advances in studying autism was making leaps and bounds. Lacey and Danny were sure to allow Thomas the best that they could afford.

"Hi." Danny plopped down still in his suit after a hard day in the office. There was important meeting with a classy gentlemen from London looking to sell Desai Industries his company. Also, Danny had made Charlie a 20 percent owner of Desai Industries. He loosened his tie. "Tired."

"Danny..." Lacey pointed to his suit outfit. "Thomas laughs at you."

"I know." Danny grinned. "He thinks I look like an old man."

Thomas came bounding through the room. "Daddy…" He doubled over holding his stomach in laughter. No matter how many times Thomas saw Danny in a suit. It still had the kid laughing. "Old man."

"Hey." Danny grabbed Thomas and twirled him around. "I don't look old."

"Yes." Thomas giggled. "Old Man!"

Lacey covered her mouth trying to stifle a giggle. Danny cocked his eyebrow at her. "Not you too, Mommy."

Lacey squealed when Danny grabbed her with one arm while holding Thomas with the other.

Thomas stopped giggling and made a grimace. "Ew. Mommy pee."


	27. Chapter 27

"If the ocean was whiskey and I were a duck, I'd swim to the bottom and drink my way up. Rye whiskey..rye whiskey..rye whiskey I cry. If I don't get rye whisky..I'll live til' I die." Michael, Danny and Lacey's five year old son, sung at the top of his lungs. He looked more like Lacey than all three of the Desai children. His hair was in tight natural curls on his head. His dimples flashed when he smiled.

"Mikey. Enough!" Clara turned to yell. Clara was thirteen. She was the only daughter of Danny's and Lacey's. "He never shuts up!"

Lacey glanced at Danny smiling. Whenever any of their children laughed or spoke..or even threw a tantrum, it was a unique and cherished experienced.

"Dad, can I please have the window seat on the way home? I'm tired of staring at the back of your and mom's head." Clara whined with a bat of long looked so much like Lacey's mother, Judith.

"Sure, Baby Girl." Danny glanced back quickly. "Besides, Thomas will be going out after graduation to Marie's party. Won't you, Thomas?"

Thomas smiled weakly then glanced out the window. "Yes."

"Are you frightened?" Lacey reached behind her to take Thomas's hand.

"Yes." Thomas stared beyond Lacey as he breathed out anxiously.

"Real articulate there, Einstein." Clara huffed out. "And to think, you're giving the graduation Valedictorian speech."

"That's enough, Clara Judith Desai." Danny warned as he sternly looked at his lovely daughter. "He's already nervous enough. Don't be, Son. You'll do great. Kristin will be there to support you."

"Kristin…" Michael started kissing his hand. "Smooching Thomas before the speech."

Kristin was a beautiful girl that Thomas met in 1st grade. She soon befriended Thomas and Marie. Both girls had crushes on Thomas by the time he was around the age of thirteen. However, Thomas found Kristin much more in the romantic nature than Marie. She was like his sister to him. He couldn't look beyond that with Marie.

Thomas closed his eyes concentrating. "Shhhut up. Mikey!"

"Ha! Even Thomas is getting tired of your constant chatter." Clara laughed smugly "Kristin is going to show me how to put on make up."

"You don't need make up." Danny frowned as he thought about his own little girl growing up.

Lacey laughed at her family. "Danny, she's old enough."

"Don't think about rolling your shorts like her. I mean it." Danny wasn't going to give on that one.

They finally arrived at Green Grove High School. The gymnasium was full of parents and friends of the future graduates.

"What if I stttutter?" Thomas swallowed as he looked towards his mother for reassurance.

"What if you do?" Danny patted his shoulder. "It's not how you say it. It's what you say."

"Thanks…" Thomas stopped to think. He looked at Danny. "Dad. I appreciate it."

"You'll do great, Baby." Lacey kissed his cheek. Thomas smiled but shrugged Lacey off like any typical teen boy would in front of his friends and girlfriend.

Thomas had dated Kristin since he was fifteen. Three years Kristin had given her all in her relationship with Thomas. She had to go to classes as well. In order to let Thomas know what she wanted in a relationship, she had to get beyond nonverbal cues. Basically, if she wanted a kiss. She had to kiss him or ask for it. Having autism was difficult for dating relationships. But it could be done as long as the partner knew what they were in for. Kristin felt it was worth the strife to be Thomas's partner. They were in every sense of the word. Engaged! It came as a shock. But Thomas had actually been able to ask the question two nights before graduation.

They decided on a long engagement of at least two years or more. Thomas and Kristin needed special marriage counseling that went beyond the norm. Autism was involved. Thomas couldn't miraculously be healed from it. However, with learning new ways of dealing with Thomas's social quirks. Life would continue. Kristin had to know that sometimes Thomas would be so self involved. She may feel neglected. She had to go beyond a normal wife and tell him.

There were other things that needed worked out. Things trivial to most. But not to the marriage of an autistic person. Thomas couldn't stand the constant ticking of a clock. He couldn't stand to hear people brush their teeth or swish mouthwash. Most of all, a baby's cry was excruciating to him. That may play in the future if they had children. All these things would have to be considered. Kristin took down tedious notes. Kristin was his dream. He was her first play date. His first homework date. His first serious date. And his first and only sexual partner . He was hers as well. The parents on both sides didn't know about that one.

Thomas stood in front of the auditorium. He glanced at his fiance. Then his grandfather and uncle. Phoebe was there with Trevor. It turned out that Lacey was right about those two making a great couple. Their ten year old twin girls squirmed in their seats beside them. His eyes fell on the Lacey and Danny. They were his rock in many a storm.

Thomas cleared his throat.

"We never know the future." Yes. He stuttered on his words. He then looked back at Kristin. Fear hit him. Marie touched Kristin's shoulder telling her to go help him. Kristin stood up and lay his notes on the podium. She kissed his cheek. Thomas smiled knowing he could read anything without stuttering.

Thomas cleared his throat as he read his speech.

"We never know the future. We can't relive the past. All we have is the present. The past mistakes can't be taken away but we can build from them with the knowledge of the lessons learned from them. Each experience in life can make us stronger if we choose to allow it. Single mothers can teach their children to grow wise and strong. Or they can wallow in self pity to make their child weak. Fathers can choose to be an absent or be involved as the child grows. I am glad my parents decided that I was worth the fight to bring me from my own world of seclusion. I'm proud they saw beyond my silence into the potential of the man they know I will become. For that, I thank them.

"My father once told me that finding my mother again was due to her being out with a blind date. Seeing my mother with another person caused him to open up his eyes to his own blindness. He saw how much he'd lose if he hadn't opened his eyes to the woman he loved. Which lead to opening his eyes to me being his son. Shouldn't we all open our eyes to the world around us? Shouldn't we all realize that we make our futures by living and learning from our mistakes? Because we will all make mistakes. But the biggest mistake we can make is not allowing ourselves the chance to make our mistakes because we fear trying and attempting life."

Thomas looked away from his paper. He stared into the eyes of each of his parents. "We have a choice. We can muddle through life or we can live it to it's full potential. The choice is up to you. We can be blinded to a future we all desire or we can grasp that future by opening our eyes and embracing what we know is meant to be."

The End

* * *

Author's NOTE: Thanks for reading. I appreciate all reviews and all readers. I enjoyed writing my character Thomas more than I thought. Therefore, I appreciate those that enjoyed this story from me.


End file.
